Music Savior
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Jasper and Bella! A.H. The summary is inside please check it out! Jasper moves to Forks and he and Bella become friends and maybe something more... later they meet @ a music academy will the old relationship pick up? read the full better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**here's the summary for anyone who hasn't read it already...**

Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks from a town just outside Austin Texas. He has a big secret and does a pretty good job of keeping it that way from the town where news spreads like a wild fire. First day of school he makes the basketball team, everything is goes well until... he meets a girl. The unavailable girl. The basketball captain's twin sister.... Bella; the very musical girl who loves her life... mostly. THey become friends and things progress... that summer disaster strikes on both their lives and they're separated. They meet again two years later(which feels like an eternity) at a music academy... Can they keep their old relationship a secret or end up being the talk of the entire school?

* * *

**Okay here is the new story, yes I've been working on it for a while but i decided to see what people thought. I've been getting really positive response to the summary so here is the first chapter. **

**I don't own twilight but I own the plot.**

**BPOV**

"Oh right, yeah because my brother is so gorgeous," I laughed with Ben, my best friend.

"You never know, someone like him could go bother ways." He shrugged as we sat down at our normal table.

Ben has been my best friend since I moved back here when I was four. My mom split with my dad but when she got remarried, she wanted to be with her husband and I was holding her back. So she shipped me off to Forks. My dad raised me and I couldn't be happier.

Most people think we're together when they first see us but I know Ben would never be into me because a) he's like my second brother and b) he drives his car on the other side of the road, if you know what I mean.

"Trust me. You know Daniel, he's not that kind of guy."

He laughed and nodded. "I know I was just joking around. Plus, I've got someone…" he ducked his head bashfully.

I squealed. "Oh my Gosh! No way! Tell me about him!"

He smiled. "Well, I just met him when I went to Port Angeles on Saturday—"

"The day you totally ditched me!" I added.

"Do you want to hear about him or not?" I nodded. "Okay so anyway, I bump into him right and he makes me drop all my stuff, which I still need to give you. He apologized and we got talking he asked if he wanted to hang out but most guys only talk about chicks and stuff so I came right with it. 'I'm gay'. He actually laughed and didn't look disgusted. 'Me too' he says. It was really funny, so we're just hanging out at the moment but hopefully…"

I smiled. "That's fantastic. When do I meet him?"

"I was going to take him with us when we hit Danny's tomorrow." He smiled as I gulped.

"I forgot about that. I'm not going. You told me you canceled!"

He smirked. "You're gorgeous, you're going and …" he trailed as he looked past me.

I turned and looked behind me. The basketball team walked into the cafeteria, loudly I might add, but that wasn't what got all the attention. The attention was there was an extra person. The new guy most people have been talking about all day.

He looked gorgeous. His honey-blonde hair fell over his face that made his blue eyes pop and wore the simple yet styling plain white t and blue jeans that were worn like most guys: with the boxers showing. He had a black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and a wallet chain hanging from his right side.

Every girl looked ready to pounce. I noticed an arm thrown over his shoulder, which belonged to Daniel the basketball captain who just so happens to be my brother.

I rolled my eyes and turned back toward Ben. He looked at the guy one more time and smiled.

"He's a pretty good looker."

"Hey! What about your boyfriend!" I laughed.

"I can still look can't I?" he teased.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"The new guy is something Whitlock I think." He said.

"Your boyfriend!" I said shaking my head.

"Matt." He smiled and got dreamy eyed.

I laughed and took a bite of a chip. Ben started tapping on the table to a beat and smiled. I liked it. I nodded my head to it a little bit and hummed a little. Ben smiled and nodded his head.

"I like that," I said. "Can you come over after school today? Daniel's at b-ball practice tonight and Charlie's on night shift. He'll leave as soon as I get home."

Ben nodded. "Yeah I'll come over. I have nothing better to do plus we can figure out what you're going to wear and play at Danny's."

"Why?"

"So I can impress Matt with my lovely styling skills." He gave the face that said 'duh!' voice.

I just laughed and stood up. "I have to run to my truck. See you in gym?"

He nodded. "Bye Marie!" he called as I glared at him. I hated my middle name.

I walked past the "basketball team's table" and heard Daniel call me. I sighed and turned toward his buddies. I walked over to him and set my hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Daniel," I put a smile on my face.

"Hey lil' sis. Newbie is coming to practice tonight. Want to come watch?" Daniel invited and I noticed the new guy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"As much as I love watching you guys sweat during practice I have things to do."

"Come on. Coach might even let you play," Daniel taunted.

I bit my lip. That was my weak point. I loved playing basketball… "I already have plans tonight…"

"Both of you can come and you can even do whatever else you want, come on."

"Fine Daniel. I'll come. I have to go now, or I'll be late for class. I need to go to the truck."

Daniel let me go and I walked past Lauren Mallory. Ick, bite me.

"Swan! Your hoodies just keep getting bigger! How fat are you?" Lauren called loud enough that the cafeteria went silent.

"At least I don't get lipo from my stomach and get it put into my butt!" I called as I walked by her while everyone laughed, including the basketball team.

All the girls glared and I just smiled to myself as I walked to my truck. As I walked out I noticed there was no rain, hopefully the sky will be clearer enough to see the stars tonight. I grabbed my notebook and slammed the door closed. I turned and saw a sleek black Harley pull in. The guy hopped off and when he took his helmet off, I saw the new guy. He really did suit being a biker kid. I smiled to myself and walked by him. Ben was standing outside the cafeteria as the bell rang and walked me to Biology.

I walked to my lonely table and pulled out my notebook. I still had Ben's beat in my head and I stared at the blank paper waiting for it to be covered in my scribbles I call words. I bit my pen cap and smiled as I got an idea. I jotted it down and heard the final bell ring.

Mr. Banner stepped to the front of the class and was about to start the lesson when the new kid walked in. Mr. Banner sighed as he walked up to him.

They were silently talking and Mr. Banner pointed at me once. The guy nodded and walked over to my table. The guy sat down next to me and I only prayed he was smart and won't copy off me. Mr. Banner jumped into what we were doing today and made us open our books to start answering questions. I was surprised when he said we could "chit-chat" while we worked because he _never_ did that. Ever.

I think I was the only one who actually started to do the work because Mr. Banner would set it for homework if people didn't finish so…

The guy looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said in a Southern accent that made him even more attractive.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

"Do you mind if I share your book? I don't have mine and I'd rather get this done than talk to… anyone else."

I nodded and moved my book over. We started the questions and he never once looked at my paper or asked a question. I was happy that he was smart or he was just making stuff up. Mr. Banner came over when he noticed I reached into my bag and grabbed my separate notebook.

"Finished Miss. Swan?"

"Yep. Was there another assignment?" I asked.

He shook his head. "What about you Mr. Whitlock?"

"I'm finished as well." Jasper said politely.

Mr. Banner looked at both our papers and made sure we just didn't copy. He nodded and walked away. I looked down at my paper and started writing again. I was hyper aware of Jasper sitting next me but he too was bent over a book. A few minutes later I saw a girl, Jessica walk over to our table.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"Hey," Jasper said nicely as he closed his book.

"I'm Jessica Stanley."

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you," he flashed her a charming smile.

"Hey Marie," Jessica sneered.

"Hey Susan. It's Bella." I said sarcastically and noticed Jasper smirked.

Jessica just smiled nicely at Jasper but rolled her eyes at me. She jumped into a conversation with him about her being a cheerleader and other… stuff. For the first time it made me look at Jasper like a ladies' man. He knew what to do to impress a girl.

The bell rang and I stood up. "Well, nice meeting you." I muttered to Jasper as he stood up.

"Yeah, you too."

I grabbed my stuff and saw Ben waiting for me. "Hey."

"Hi," he greeted and snatched my notebook.

He looked at what I had and smiled. "We should finish this and you should do this at Danny's"

"Yeah, I want to but I imagined it with two people." I said as we walked toward gym.

"We'll do it together. Come on plus I can impress Matt even more."

I laughed and nodded. "So here's the plan. After school we rush to your car. Speed to my house, I grab the guitars, I grabbed my other gym stuff and say goodbye to Dad."

"You playing the beautiful game today?" he asked.

"Daniel talked me into it."

Ben nodded. "Let get to gym, so we're not late."

We got to gym and I quickly got changed and made it to see the coach giving instruction to what we were doing today. How was I late?

"Swan! You're late!" Coach yelled.

"Sorry I didn't realize."

"You're lucky your bother is on the basketball team and you're a generally good student. Sit down and listen!"

I sat down and Coach explained that we were going to play volleyball. I sighed but was luckily put on Ben's team. Even if he was gay, he was super-athletic and not all girlie. I think that's a stupid thing a lot of people think about gay people. We started the game and it was all going well. It was almost over and my team was winning. I was waiting for the ball to come over the net when Lauren, the bitch, actually spiked the ball and it hit my head so hard I fell down.

"Bella!" Ben called worriedly as he rushed over but laughed when I shook my head.

He reached out and picked me up so I was on my feet. I just smiled.

"Who knew the bimbo could do that without breaking a nail!" I called loud enough for Lauren to hear.

"AH!" we heard a girl shriek. "I did break my nail!" Lauren cried.

Everyone except her little clique laughed as I high-fived Ben. That was definitely the high light of my day now. We finished playing the game—without Lauren, who was complaining about her nail—then swapped teams. As soon as we could change I rushed into the changing room. I changed back into my jeans and big navy blue hoodie. The bell rang and I saw Ben already waiting.

"How do you change so fast?" I complained.

He just shrugged. "I don't know. Less layers," he winked.

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

We walked toward Ben car and he speeded off to my house. I turned on his iPod and laughed when Poker Face by Lady GaGa came on. Ben started tapping his hands on the steering wheel with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep!" he said.

He started singing and I couldn't help but join in with a laugh. We pulled into my driveway and hopped out. I quickly rushed in the house past Ben and Charlie and grabbed my two acoustic guitars and extra gym bag. I rushed down the stairs (without tripping) and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy," I smiled.

"Hey Bells. I have night shift tonight. So I'll see you tomorrow when you get ready to go to school."

"Okay, bye. We're going to practice with Daniel and remember tomorrow I have a gig at Danny's." I smiled.

"Okay baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie kissed my cheek and walked out the door. Ben and I closely followed.

Ben floored it until we were at the school. You could see there were only the cars of teacher and the basketball team now. Ben carried the guitars and I rushed into the changing rooms. I quickly changed into my long black gym shorts and my baggy black shirt. I came out of the changing room and saw that only the coach was there with Daniel while the other guys appeared to be… somewhere else. Ben sat on the bleachers with a guitar and looked like he was strumming quietly. I walked over to him and smiled. What he was strumming sounded like one of my other songs…

"Is that Suddenly I See?" I asked.

Ben nodded. "Why don't you join in before you go play for a little bit?"

I listened and picked up where he was.

"_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big strong tower_"

I smiled. I loved singing this song. I kept my voice quiet though. It echoes a lot in the gym.

"_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see_"

I sang and repeated it like four times before moving on the chorus to end.

"_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_"

I sang it twice and had Ben sing the background.

Ben strummed the last note and I felt an arm wrap around my stomach. I shrieked and laughed as Daniel picked me up and threw me over his shoulder so I was facing the team including Jasper.

"You taking good care of her Ben?"

"Oh you know, getting her into as much trouble as possible. She's playing at Danny's tomorrow. You should come."

I wanted to kill Ben. "Sounds great!" Daniel said.

He turned around so I was face Ben. I gave Ben the finger and he just smiled. "Hey guys who wants to go to Danny's tomorrow night? There's a special guest star!"

Everyone cheered and then Daniel started to walk to center court with me just hanging on him. All the guys laughed as Daniel set me down and I crossed my arms glaring at him. Coach blew his whistle.

"Miss. Swan. Are you joining us?"

"I assume so. I was carried here," I huffed.

Coach cracked a smile. "Okay, we're doing suicides. Do them until I say stop."

We all groaned but walked to the far line. Coach blew the whistle and we started. First line stop run back. Second line stop run back. Third line stop run back, over and over again. It felt like we did that for an hour. When we stopped, Daniel, Trey and me didn't collapse on the ground while the others did.

"Whoa! Newbie aren't you at the least tired?" Brendan called.

Jasper nodded. "I guess I'm going to be newbie for a while," he joked. "I'm not really tired. That felt like a warm up."

Daniel just smiled. "It's good to have you with us. Who's up for a little two on two?"

Everyone nodded and I was just about to slip away when I backed into someone. I turned to see Ben standing behind me.

"You're not running away. If I came here with you, I might as well be able to see you play a game!"

Daniel grabbed me and pulled me over to the court. "Trey! My team. Bella pick someone. Let's whose team is going to be better."

I rolled my eyes. I looked at everyone and then I saw Jasper just standing like every other guy with his hair in his face.

"Hey, Jasper I want to see your game."

"Oh!!!!!!!!!" the guys roared and laughed as Daniel did a double take.

"Sure," Jasper said giving a half smile.

I smiled and looked at Daniel who was staring at me. "You have a problem?"

"You two know each other?"

"Biology," Jasper muttered.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the ball. "Check."

We got the game started and Jasper was a really good player. Normally, me and Daniel always tie because we both can match up to each other; don't give me the boy is better than girl crap. Jasper passed me the ball around Trey and I dribbled toward the basket when Daniel got in front of me. I bit my lip for a second while he blocked me when I dribbled under his arm and made the basket. The team cheered and Daniel shook his head. Jasper needed one more point to win. We checked the ball and then Daniel took off passing it between him and Trey. They were at their side of the court when Jasper did a beautiful intercept. Everyone cheered as Jasper dribbled up court. Trey caught up with him and I was just shy of the three-point line.

"Jazz! Over here!" I called.

Jasper looked at me for a second and then passed it. I prayed I'd make it and went for it. It was circling the rim and like a whirlpool it spun all the way down for our basket.

"Yes!" I said as the guys came over to us and picked me up.  
It's not everyday the captain gets beat. Daniel smiled and clapped. "I wonder how you got so good."

"I don't know. I mean I don't even know anyone who can play."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Great job Jasper. You really deserve a spot on the team."

"Thanks Daniel." Jasper gave another half smile.

"Where are you actually from?" Greg asked.

"Uh Austin, Texas. I grew up there until I moved here."

"Got any nice babes in Austin?" West asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you cares care about anything besides looks?"

The answers were filled with yeses. I only heard two no's. Jasper and Daniel.

The rest of the team stared at them. "I prefer a girl with a brain not just a good ass," Daniel shrugged. "But the ass is nice!"

I licked my finger and gave Daniel a wet wily. He moved away from me really fast as the guys laughed. Everyone seemed to forget about Jasper. I looked over my shoulder at Ben who was on his phone texting someone. I smiled.

"I have to go see Ben now." I said and then we heard Coach's whistle.

"Alright ladies—no offence Bella. Get to work I let you have your fun!"

All the guys started the warm ups while I walked back to Ben and smiled. I picked up my notebook and looked at the lyrics. Ben starts fiddling with different tunes of songs we've written together while I finish the lyrics to our song. I heard the coach blow his whistle and I looked up all the guys got up from doing push-ups. I bit my pen cap as I saw Jasper smile at me. I laughed quietly and shook my head as I finished the song and smiled.

"I saw that." Ben said.

"Saw what?"

"That flirty smile."

"It was a smile. Don't look into it. I finished the song. Can you pass me my guitar?" I asked.

Ben nodded and handed me my black guitar, my baby. I smiled and looked at him. I made a few different chords and used his beat.

"I was thinking about something like this and having two of them going, to make it louder and then possibly just playing with it 'til sounds up to standard."

Ben smiled and mimicked my chords. It sounded just like I imagined it. I looked down at my notebook and stopped strumming. Ben got the idea and counted to four.

"_No attorneys to plead my case,_

_No orbits to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled with diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now._

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_."

I sang and then bit my lip. Ben smiled. "That was great. You'll rock the house."

"Yes she will," Daniel said popping us behind me. "You guys better get ready to leave. We're all changing."

Daniel turned and I picked up my guitar. Ben walked in front of me and I forgot my notebook. I walked back to the bleacher and saw Jasper pick it up for me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. You sound really good. You should try just slightly slowing down your voice to the music. It'll help you keep the beat when you strum."

I stared at him. "You play?"

He shrugged. "Don't tell anyone, I'm more of a farm boy than a popular guy who got the girls," he winked.

I smiled. "I'll try it thanks. Maybe I'll see you at Danny's tomorrow. At seven."

"I guess so. I have nothing else to do," he shrugged. "I better go get changed. Your, uh, friend is waiting."

I laughed. "Oh yeah Ben. I'll see you Jasper."

**JPOV**

I sighed as I walked toward the changing room. It's my first day and I'm already crushing on someone. Fantastic. Derek popped up next to me and laughed.

"You better not make any moves on her. She's off limits. You can't date the captain's girl."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you guys flirting. Completely obvious. Just don't let Daniel see, he's protective of his baby sis."

I laughed. "I was just talking to her about guitars."

"Yeah sure. And she totally did not _personally_ invite you to Danny's. She normally makes a big deal when we all show up but we go anyway. We're all her big brothers."

I ran a hand through my hair as we walked into the changing room. "It was nothing," I muttered as I grabbed my stuff.

Normally everyone showers but I just wanted to get home. I'll shower later. I changed into my jeans and white t. I threw my leather jacket on and laced up my Docs. The guys stare at me.

"What?"

"Ain't you gonna shower?" Trent asked.

"I'd rather shower at home. Besides I have work to do, tons of unpacking." I lied. I don't really plan on unpacking when I get home.

"Good luck with that. Coming to Danny's?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll see you then." I turned with my bag and walked out.

I hopped my on Harley and drove to my new home. When I pulled up to the house, I sighed. It's been so empty for all these years. Gramps always did know how to live in style though. I'm glad he let me come here. He thought I lost my mind; I worried for him on the farm but he had Troy and Gordon. I walked through the front door and was met by Max running up to me. I smiled and bent down.

"Hey buddy," I greeted as I rubbed behind his ears.

Max was my cute German Shepard, who I've had since… a while.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Max was just glad to see me. I guess, he was happy to see me.

After dinner I cleaned up and took a shower. It was relaxing. I did my homework and then went to sleep. Pretty pathetic for a Friday night.

**BPOV**

Daniel got home just in time for me to finish making quick spaghetti. He slid into a chair at the table and took the bowl I handed him.

"Thanks Bells. You and Jasper played a great game today. I wonder what that guy's story is."

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a bit of food.

"I mean, we never really got much out of him except he's from Austin and that he just moved here like a week ago." Daniel shrugged.

"Huh," I said as I took another bite. "Why did you have to invite everyone to Danny's?" I asked.

"You're like all the guys' baby sister. We have to come cheer you on."

"I'm not Jasper's little sister," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing." I said as I cleaned out my bowl. I washed it and put it away as Daniel helped himself to more.

I sighed and walked out of the kitchen. "Good night Daniel!"

"Good night Bells. I'm probably going out tonight!" he yelled back.

"K!" I rolled my eyes and walked to my room.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

**I hope you liked it! The songs I have in here are Suddenly I See by K. T. Tunstall and Trouble(Acoustic) by P!nk. **

**Please let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes... **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay here is the next chapter... I'll be posting the next one really soon, I just need to get it sorted out... Enjoy!**

**I only own the plot.**

**_Danny's_**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. How am I doing this again? I bit my lip and hopped out of my beat up Chevy. I grabbed my guitar and walked in. A lot of people clapped as I walked in.

"Hey Reg!" I said to the old man by the bar that is here every night.

"Hello Bella. Playing tonight?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

I walked back toward the "stage" and saw the familiar white blonde and blue hair of Ben. I smiled. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He laughed and took a drink of his coke. He looked me up and down and frowned.

"Bella! I told you to wear…" he trailed as I pulled the zipper down on my hoodie. "Oh, that's much better. Did I get you that?"

"Yes you did! I thought you might approve. I wasn't going to wear whatever it was that you had me wearing!"

He laughed and then a hand appeared on his shoulder. I looked around and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and blonde highlights. I smiled. "Hey you must be Matt, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you must be Bella, I've heard so much about." He smiled.

I nodded. "You ready to see Ben blow you away?"

"I guess so."

I laughed. "I'm going to go put my guitar up and then I'll be back."

I walked up to the stage and put my guitar on the stand. As I look at all the people, I notice the familiar honey-blonde. I smiled and hopped down. I walked up to find the honey-blonde standing talking to Ben.

"Hey you must be Jasper, right?"

"Yeah you're Ben right?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, I'm Marie's technical second brother."

"More like sister," I glared at him for calling me by my middle name.

Matt laughed. "I like you already Bella."

I smiled. "Hey Jasper. How you doing?"

"I'm just great, I guess. How'd the song work out?"

"You were right. Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem." He said as he took a drink of his coke.

"Help?" Ben asked.

"When I slowed down when I was singing? It was Jasper's idea to try it." I said.

"You play?"

"A little bit. You tend to get bored when you work on a farm and it's a slow day. You learn how to entertain yourself without electronics."

Ben smiled. "You're a cool guy Jasper."

All of a sudden there was a loud ruckus. The basketball team came in. Jasper grimaced for a second but quickly smiled. Odd, I thought. I smiled and reached out to hug Daniel as he came into sight.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No but I have to be." I giggled.

All of a sudden Danny is on top of the stage with a mike. "How's everybody tonight?"

Everyone cheered and I could feel my cheeks flame.

"You guys ready for some entertainment!" Danny yelled.

A lot of people cheered; the team was the loudest. I bit my lip.

"All right then! Bella sweetie, why don't you come on up!"

Daniel gave me a small push and Ben pulled me toward the stage. We got settled in our chairs and I smiled out at everyone.

"Hey everyone, this is a brand new song, Ben and I wrote yesterday, so…"

Everyone cheered and Ben and I started strumming.

I laughed, "I forget this part."

Everyone laughed as I started singing.

"_No attorneys to plead my case_

_No orbits to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled with diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_"

I sang with a smile. Ben was smiling and nodding to let me go on.

"_You think you're right, but you were wrong_

_You tried to take me, but I knew all along_

_You can't take me for a ride_

_I'm not a fool out, so you better run and hide_"

My voice got a little soft as I sang.

"_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got disturb my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_"

Ben sang the 'trouble' with me and then we moved on together into the next verse.

"_If you see me comin' down the street then_

_You know it's time to go_

_(You know it's time to go, 'cause here comes trouble)_"

We sang. Ben sang the 'to go' part as I sang the line again.

We strummed as an instrumental. And then I moved back into the first verse I sang. I sang it softer and smiled.

"_No attorneys to plead my case_

_No orbits to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled with diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong_

_You tried to take me, but I knew all along_

_You can't take me for a ride_

_'Cause I'm not a fool out, so you better run and hide"_

"_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_"

Ben sang the 'trouble' with me.

"_So if you see me comin' down the street then_

_Then you know it's time to go (go-oh-oh_)"

Ben sang in his gorgeous voice and I just weaved in and out.

"_I got trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_"

I finished and we just ran our picks up and down the strings as we finished. Everyone burst out applauding, and to my embarrassment I blushed.

Danny came back up on the stage with a smile. "Wasn't that great?" Everyone clapped. "Thanks Bella. Who's next?"

I bit my lip and looked at Daniel. I picked up my mike, "Why not the basketball captain?"

Everyone laughed and started clapping for Daniel. He hated singing to the extreme. He glared as he just shook his head.

"I'll break your ear drums!" he shouted over everyone.

I laughed and hopped down of the stage with Ben. We made it back to our little table we had and I saw Jasper and Matt. They both clapped.

"You guys were great!" Matt smiled.

"Yeah, you guys did great. You have a beautiful voice Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks you guys. I guess, I'm going to have to hear you some time so we can be even."

Jasper just laughed. "You make me sound horrible compared to you guys. Mine's just a hobby not anything like all this. Plus, us farm boys don't play for an audience."

Ben laughed. "So where about's you staying?"

"Uh, it's an old mansion that's been in the family by Garret's lane?" he said.

"Wow, I've seen that place before. It's gorgeous." I said.

"Yeah. It's nice. It's got a really old fireplace in it, that keeps it warm."

Ben cleared his voice. "Where'd you learn to play b-ball?"

"My old school and my gramps had hoop on his farm." He shrugged as he took another drink of his coke.

"Well, Jasper Whitlock, welcome to Forks and now apart of what we like to call The Swan Circle. Now you just have to get on Charlie's good side."

"Charlie, the police chief? I already met him when I moved here." Jasper shrugged.

I smiled. "I hope he wasn't too nosey. Dad always wants to know what's going on."

"No he was great. Uh, I better get going, I have to call gramps on Saturday nights… long story. I'll, uh, see you guys later."

We watched as Jasper stood up and walked off. We all just shrugged it off. I went to take his seat when I saw what looked like a flat wallet on the seat. Must've fallen out of his jean pocket.

"I'll be right back." I got up and rushed outside.

I looked around the parking lot but I didn't see him anywhere and I didn't see his Harley anywhere either. I'll have to drop it off at his house. I walked back in and jumped into conversation with the basketball team until it was time to head home.

**OKay, here it is sorry if there were any mistakes i just skimmed it because I've read it too many times. Um... the song was Trouble Acoustic by P!nk like in the last chapter... okay let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry guys! I was going to put this up early but I just finished school and my friend took me to her grandparents' _mansion_ as i call it, so I couldn't. But here it is, thanks for all the support!**

**I don't own Twilight, but the plot is mine!**

**BPOV**

I hopped into my beat up Chevy around one thirty and drove to the mansion Jasper said he lived at. I parked the truck at the bottom of the drive and walked up the rest, I didn't realize it was longer that it appeared. I saw the gorgeous black Harley in front so I knew he was home. I walked to the front door and rang the door bell. No one answered then I heard noises form the back yard so I walked around and saw a gorgeous scene. A sweaty topless Jasper showing off his six pack as he was chopping wood for, I guess, his fireplace.

I bit my lip and shook my head. I can't like him. I promised myself I wouldn't date anyone on the basketball team, for many reasons. Jasper stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"Bella?" he said with a smile.

He dropped his axe and wiped his hands off' he still didn't have a shirt on as he walked toward me.

"Hey Jasper sorry. Um… I would've called but I don't have your number. You left this at Danny's last night." I said as I handed him the thin wallet.

"Hey thanks I thought I'd lost it"

I smiled. "This place is beautiful when it has the glow of life," I teased.

He nodded. "Yeah once I get it fixed up more it'll be great."

"Aren't your parents home?" I asked looking around.

"Nah, their on a business trip in Seattle for the week," he said looking around. "You want to, uh, come in for a sec so I can grab my shirt?"

I giggled. "Yeah thanks!"

Jasper led the way into the side door that walked into the kitchen I always dreamed of. I sort of stared at it as Jasper laughed.

"You like it?" Jasper laughed.

"Hell yes!" I bit my lip. "Sorry, I mean yeah."

"Don't worry. You like cooking?"

I nodded. "I'm the chief at home."

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like claws on the wood floors. They came straight for the kitchen. Jasper looked at me.

"Are you okay with dogs?"

"Oh yeah! I love them!"

Then I saw it come in; it was a German Shepard. He was so cute and oddly had blue eyes. He came right up to me and sniffed me. He jumped up and I patted his head. Jasper let out a low whistle and the dog came to him.

"Come here Max, you should know your manners." He said as he crouched down on his feet rubbing the dog.

I just smiled. You could tell Jasper loved that dog. Jasper cleared his throat and stood up. "Sorry about him. He loves people and attention."

"It's all cool," I said as Jasper reached over for his white button up shirt laying on the chair of the dinning room.

"Thanks again for bringing me my wallet, I would've probably lost my mind."

"Pleasure. I'm really glad you came to Danny's last night."

"You were great. I've never heard a voice so beautiful." I blushed.

"When do I get to hear you play?"

"Never after how I heard you play."

"Please!" I pouted.

He sighed, "Has anyone ever told you, you could probably kill someone and get away with it just with that pout?"

I smiled. "Will you play for me?"

He nodded. "Come on. My guitar is in my room."

I walked closer to him and he turned out of the kitchen. This mansion was huge and I couldn't believe it. Jasper led me up the curving staircase and walked all the way down the hall to last door at the back of the house. He opened the door slowly and let me walk in first. I gasped. It had a beautiful glass wall like a window and it just seemed so tidy; very unlike a boy's room. Then it had two guitars on the corner.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

Jasper walked by me, his hand touching my shoulder. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "This room is awesome!"

"Thanks," he said as he picked up his acoustic guitar. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. Do you write your own music?" I asked.

He nodded and I could've swore I saw him blush. "I want to hear something you've written."

He nodded. "Okay, this is called Wonderful World."

"_I__'ve been down so low people look at me and they know_

_They can tell something is wrong_

_Like I don't belong_

_Well, staring through a window, standing outside they're just too happy to care_

_Tonight I wanna be like them but I'll mess it up again_

_I tripped on my way in, got kicked outside, everybody saw_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now_

_Well I thought that I was doing well but I just want to cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_Sometimes I feel so full of love, it just comes spilling out_

_It's uncomfortable to see I give it away so easily_

_But if I had someone I would do anything and never, never, never let you feel alone_

_I won't, I won't leave you on your own_

_Who am I to dream? Dreams are for fools, they let you down_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_I can't feel it right now_

_I've got all the right clothes to wear_

_I just want to cry now, cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea_

_I can only see when you're here, here with me_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_When you're with me"_

Jasper sang. His voice was so beautiful I couldn't believe it! His lyrics were fantastic; I loved them. I knew I had a goofy grin on my face as he stopped. He looked so embarrassed and I shook my head and clapped.

"Jasper! That was amazing! Your voice! I don't even…"

He smiled. "You liked it?"

I nodded vigorously. He was beaming. "Thanks."

Then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Where the hell are you?"

"Daniel chill. It's like two in the afternoon on Sunday. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Dad called he has Billy and Jacob coming over. I woke up and you weren't here!" he whined.

I laughed. "Alright. I'll pick up stuff for dinner. Love you bye!"

Daniel muttered it back and hung up.

"Sorry about that."

Jasper shrugged. "My gramps was like that with me on my days off when he figured out I wasn't sleeping. I was actually just hiding in the barn with my guitar and Max."

I smiled. Jasper was someone who I could really get along with.

"I have to get going. I need to pick up stuff for dinner. Charlie's having his best friend and his son over for dinner. With all these boys around I need to cook for ten! Billy's coming over from the Rez to watch a sports game. I forgot which one. I only like basketball, and I only like playing unless I watch a school game."

Jasper nodded. "Well thanks for dropping by with my wallet. Lets just keep the music between us okay?"

I nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Jasper."

He walked me downstairs to the front door. He leaned against it with a smile. "Bella?"

I looked into his ice blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Feel free to stop by anytime. You know if Ben's busy with Matt and Daniel's being Daniel."

"Really? You don't mind me hanging out with you?" I bit my lip. Did I sound too happy?

"Really. Only if you want to. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and walked out the door. I started walking down the drive and hopped in my truck. Oh boy, dinner with Jacob. I really don't like him the way he thinks. I only wish he'd believe me.

* * *

**I was going to stop here but I decided to give you guys a little more... **

**Monday Lunch-**

"How was your weekend since I never heard from you since you left Danny's." Ben asked.

I blushed. "It was really good."

"What's with the blush? Something happened."

"Well, when I rushed out of Danny's the first time, I noticed Jasper dropped something. I was going to give it to him but he was gone. So since I knew where he lived, I went to his house and gave it back. We hung out for a little bit and he's really cool. He has this really cute German Shepard named Max who melted my heart. And." I stopped.

"And?" Ben asked intrigued.

"Secret. Promised I wouldn't tell anyone but it's not like what you think hopefully."

"Am I getting replaced?" he teased.

"You will be if you call me Marie today!" I giggled.

"It's nice to see my baby sister laughing after the whole Jacob thing last night." Daniel said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh yeah Ben My BFF Jacob came over," I said sarcastically.

"Joy."

I nodded. "He was just so annoying last night!"

Daniel laughed. "That's why you slapped him right?"

"He tried to freaking kiss me!" I screeched.

Ben and Daniel started laughing.

"He kisses you. So what. Suck it up." Ben said.

"I only kiss boyfriends and relatives, on the cheek." I crossed my arms.

They laughed again and then Daniel stood up.

"Nice to chat with you guys! I have to go home though."

"Why? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have a huge headache. I did a cram session last night and I already did the test."

I nodded. "I'll see you when I get home then."

Daniel nodded and walked out of the cafeteria. Then I remembered he was my ride home today. I already knew Ben couldn't because he was meeting Matt. I guess I was going to have to walk home. I headed toward Bio and had a smile on my face because I was going to see Jasper. I like him more than I should and it needs to stop. I barely know him. I sat down in my seat and pulled out my notebook.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced_

_And I have I told you_

I wrote on my notebook. I bit my pen cap and saw Jasper walk into the room with his leather jacket on. I flipped the page in my book and waited for him to sit down.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi. I didn't see you at lunch." Wow Bella, just tell him you're going to be his stalker.

"Yeah, I, uh, actually didn't eat lunch today."

"Why?"

"I was uh on the phone for most of the lunch period with my um cousin talking about family stuff back in Texas. I got distracted."

I shrugged, "At least you know what's going on."

Mr. Banner started class straight away and told us to go straight into our experiment. Cells. Fantastic! Jasper and I got to work quickly trying to finish so we had more time at the end of class. Jasper turned out to be really smart he didn't seem like the nerdy type. We finished first and I was surprised to have done most of it right.

Jasper reached down and pulled out a notebook covered in different bands: The Eagles, Akon, Beatles, Bob Marley, Creed and many more. Jasper chuckled when he saw me looking.

"I like the variety." He said.

I smiled. "They all have great songs."

He smiled and opened up the book, almost to end. "Is that where you write your lyrics?"

He nodded and handed me the book. "Mostly my country roots, some of them aren't just depends on what I write about."

I flipped through the pages and smiled at some. They ranged from love to being at a bar and many other things. "Do you drink under age in Texas?"

He laughed. "I grew up outside Austin to tell you the truth. I went to school just outside Austin. There's this tiny town, and Main Street is basically your only way in or out. There's a tiny bar there. They'll give you a beer if you're like seventeen or eighteen. We're all country boys," he joked.

"Well, that sounds lovely. What class do you have next?"

"Gym," he said.

"I have gym next hour! You weren't there yesterday!" I accused.

Jasper nodded. "I had to talk to Coach at the beginning of school and he signed my sheet yesterday I got to look around school. I was actually in the music room. He didn't have a kit for me."

I just stared at him. I swear this guy is my dream guy. Screw my pact. The bell rang and Ben, Jasper and I headed to gym. How fun. We all got changed and headed out. Coach told us groups of four. Ben, Jasper and I stayed in a group. We needed one more person. I looked around and saw Dillon, one of the boys who never actually play in a basketball game, a bench-boy.

"Dillon!" I called.

He came over and joined our team. Ben and I did rock paper scissors to see who got to pick. Sadly Ben won and he picked Jasper, great, two great players against two okay players. When we started the game Jasper was guarding me, which wasn't the best because he was really tall. I surprised him when I saw Dillon with the ball. I ran under his arm and got the ball from Dillon. I shot from the three-point line and made it! We were playing first to 15. Just to make it short.

We were now tied and I needed to make this shot so Dillon and I could win. Jasper was guarding me and I went to pass the ball to Dillon but Jasper got it. He threw the ball toward the basket when something remarkable happened. Dillon somehow managed to get the ball. He dribbled it back to the three-point line and passed it to me because I was open. I made the shot and it went in! Dillon and I high-fived and then I stuck my hand out for Jasper.

"I know it's hard accepting you lost to a girl," I teased.

"I will definitely be crying when I get home." Jasper said as he shook my hand. Did he feel the electric spark too?

I went and patted Ben's shoulder. "Beaten by me again. Ben how is this moment for you?"

"Well, M.A.R.I.E., that counts cuz I spelt it, it's just not fair. You have star power in your blood. You shouldn't be allowed to play!"

I laughed. "You guys are so cute! Dillon you did a great job!"

"Thanks Bella."

Coach blew the whistle and said we could get ready and leave early. Muttering something about an anniversary. I got changed and was sad that I had no hoodie. It was going to be cold walking home. It would take me at least an hour. I walked out of the changing room and saw Ben walking away. Then Jasper appeared in his leather jacket and Docs.

"Is that all you ever wear?"

"It's nice to wear when I'm riding my bike." He shrugged.

We walked to the car park and I sighed. I wish I could get a ride with someone.

"Where's your truck?" Jasper asked.

"I got a ride with Daniel."

"Daniel left. Who's your ride? Ben just left."

"I'm walking home."

"It's really cold out and you have no jacket."

"You're too observant."

"Do you want a ride?" He offered.

I bit my lip. "Come on. I'll make sure you don't die. It's just a ride home Bella. Not a marriage proposal."

I giggled. "I'll get cold from the wind though," I pouted.

Jasper just chuckled. He reached into his bag and pulled out a big black sweatshirt. He tossed it to me.

"I'll drag you to the bike. I'm not going to let you walk home."

"Why do you want to do this?" I questioned.

"Bella, you feel the only real friend I have here. Plus, you're the Captain's girl. Got to take care of precious cargo."

I smiled. "Fine. Do you know where I live?"

"If I did wouldn't that make me a stalker?"

"Am I stalker because I know where you live?"

"No, I told you where I lived."

"Go down Main, then take a left at the diner. My house is the old white one on that street."

He took my hand and pulled me to his bike. I put the huge sweatshirt on and Jasper put a helmet on my head.

"Like I said. Protecting the precious cargo."

Jasper got on and I got behind him. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He laughed as he started the bike and speeded toward my house. It was actually a lot of fun. It was way better than being in a car. You could feel the air on my body and the green blurred everywhere around me. I rested my head on the back of Jasper and smiled as I saw him turn down my street. He slowed as he got there.

I carefully let go of him and managed to get off the bike. Jasper got off too. He took the helmet off my head.

"Was it that bad?" He smiled. He knew I liked it.

"Thank you Jasper. That was definitely better than walking home."

"Not a problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper shrugged as he got back on his bike.

"Bye Jasper," I smiled as he rode off.

I walked in the house and saw Daniel lying on the couch sleeping. I took my shoes off and tried to sneak by him but I tripped over his shoes and fell to the ground with a loud thump. He woke up and stared at me.

"Did Ben give you a ride home? I just remembered after I got home." He asked.

He walked over to help me up and he stared at me. "That hoodie is way too big for you."

I looked down forgetting I was wearing it; it was so comfy. I wrapped my arms around myself. "It's comfy and warm thank you very much. No, Ben didn't give me a ride home. He was going to meet Matt."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Matt! He's the guy that was at Danny's with Ben. Matt's is like his gay best friend or boyfriend. In the on going stage, I guess."

"I meant who did you get a ride with?"

"Oh, um Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, Ben had to ditch and Jasper was walking to the parking lot with me."

"Doesn't he ride a Harley?" Daniel asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes, please don't tell Dad"

Daniel just laughed. "I won't tell."

Then he went serious. "Are you and Jasper?"

"No!" I said quickly. "We're just friends. We've got a lot in common."

"Uh-uh. Do I need to talk to him?"

"NO!" I blushed and bit my lip.

Daniel shrugged it off and went back to the couch to sleep. I sighed and went to my room. For some reason I felt so tired I took a nap and dreamed of the Texas farm-boy that stole my heart.

**Okay, that's that! Please let me know what you think! I love the feed back. I promise to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Songs: Wonderful World by James Morrison and Miracle by Paramore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys! Here is the next chapter. I've kind of skipped ahead in time with this one, I was going to make it long but whatever. You guys can make up how long it's been if you want to, I don't mind. **

**I don't own Twilight or the songs but I own the plot!**

**Two weeks later~**

**BPOV**

I woke up with that goofy grin on my face again. I had been hanging out with Jasper yesterday doing homework, since we got assigned a science project together. We managed to finish up before I had to rush off to work. Yes, I now work at the diner by my house. I needed more money because I was saving up for Spring break, which was in a month. I didn't know what I was going to do yet but I didn't want to be stuck in Forks. I might go visit Renee, my mother, but I don't know… I'm still a little off about her. I soon forgot about her as my eyes landed on my guitar in the corner. Jasper and I had been playing together a lot now. We were best friends, I only wish we could be more, but he doesn't see me that way. Besides Daniel would probably be after his ass. I pulled the curtains open and let the light from the sun pour into the room. I picked up my guitar and sat back down on the bed.

I let my fingers run down the strings and hear the familiar beautiful sound. I took a deep breath and started to sing the first words to _another _song I was writing.

"_I want to let you know_

_That you don't have to go_

_Don't wonder no more_

_What I think about you"_

I sang without music of my guitar then I picked up the beat I had been toying with and started to sing the song…

_If it's loving that you want_

_Then you should make me your girl, your girl_

_If it's loving that you need_

_Baby come and share my world, share my world_

_If it's loving that you want_

_Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me_

_Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby_

_Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down_

_Be that one you share your everything when no one's around_

_Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams_

_'Cause I can see you need someone to trust_

_You can trust in me_

_Di di di di da da dey_

_So just call me whenever your lonely_

_Di di di di da da dey_

_I'll be your friend, I can be your homey_

I sighed as I stopped and looked out the window. _You can't like him,_ I told myself. God knows how many times I've said that. I made a promise to myself not to fall for a guy on the basketball team or any sports team for that matter. Not just because Daniel was the captain of the team but because I have this thing stuck in my head about how Phil was a sports player and he made my mom ship me off because they had to travel a lot. I hated him for that, and I didn't want to have anything close to that in anyway.

I can't believe how fast the weeks have past by. Ben couldn't be happier with Matt, I swear they're like soul mates but it was tough when word got around school. Most guys are complete jerks and started to make fun of them. Jasper, Daniel and even me got to have our fun to shut them up. Ben was truly grateful. I remember when Quinn said something to Ben around me. I knew Ben could take care of himself but I got so pissed off.

"_So are you the boyfriend or the girlfriend? Or does it really matter, you know as long as one does one thing for the other?" Quinn asked with a few of his jerk friends. _

_Ben was just going to walk by and stay quiet with me glaring beside him._

"_I'll take it that you're the girlfriend always hanging around Swan girl and constantly gossiping!" he called after us. _

_I had enough. He had been doing it for two weeks and I was hostile. You _really _didn't want to see me angry. I wasn't as innocent as you think. That's another reason why girls hate me. I dropped my bag and walked back toward Quinn. I grabbed a fits-full of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. He sniggered at me. _

"_Swan I didn't know you felt that way!" he joked._

_It happened so fast; in seconds that smug smile wiped off his face and was replaced with a painful expression. I glared at his friends and then gulped. I let go of his shirt but I punched him, _hard, _since he was still bent over. A lot of people witnessed it and someone must have "told on me" because I got a week of after-school detention for hurting another student like that. They didn't really suspend you here because they thought it just gave students and opportunity to get off school and have a few free days._

Nobody really messed with him after that and I had earned a more badass reputation that I wasn't sure was a good thing. As long as Ben was okay though, that's all that matter, besides Daniel and Jasper managed to get the same fate as me but they wouldn't tell me how and I never found out.

I set my guitar back down and got out of bed. Having a shower helped me relax and the scent of strawberries was soothing. I quickly got out and went to change. I started to ditch my huge hoodies as the weather began to get nicer and just stuck to long sleeves but today I didn't really care. I threw on a pair of faded skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a baggy navy blue Forks High School T-shirt, that I tied at the side so it looked smaller and a bare amount of skin showed blow on bellybutton. I skipped downstairs careful not to be too loud because I'd probably wake Daniel up. Charlie, I mean Dad, was already at work and I looked through the doors seeing that we had nothing in the house. How we managed that I have no idea, but I decided to make a run to the store.

I got into my beat up red Chevy and looked around to find my messenger bag wasn't in there. I grumbled because I now didn't have my iPod to listen to. It was now either the boring Forks' radio station or whatever else we got which wasn't good. I turned the car off and ran back into the house. I was thankful Charlie and Daniel had a CD player installed in the truck. I grabbed my huge book of CDs and ran back out. It was hard to believe I had all this stuff on my iPod. I flipped through and found a great CD. I put it in and the car was soon filled with RJA, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, if you didn't know. I loved this band and I loved their lyrics to their songs. I cranked up the volume on my way to the store and I made a mental note to stop by Jasper's to see if I left my bag there since I was doing work there yesterday and left in a hurry.

I turned the music down as I pulled into the supermarket's parking lot. Let's start the chores of the day, I thought with a shrug.

**JPOV**

Walking down stairs with Max by my side I had a smile on my face for two reasons, one my best friend Sean was coming down today with my truck since he was going to Seattle for school and two I had the best day yesterday with Bella just hanging out after school. She always makes me smile and makes me forget all the bad things; she helps me feel whole again. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Max some food, which he happily ate quickly. I grabbed a coke and headed to the side room when I kept the portable Yamaha I just bought because I've been dying to play piano. I let my fingers play a little but before actually getting to play any song. When I felt ready I placed my hands in the right spot and started to sing a song. Singing in "the morning" (it was actually whenever I woke up) always made me feel free and I could feel happy by myself for once, it was like everything stops and nothing bad ever happened.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the arguments in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head, I'm over my..._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

I sang the shorter version of the song but still smiled. It was a great song by The Fray; I loved their music. I pushed myself away from my happy place and went upstairs to get ready. After I was dressed in loose jeans and a plain black T-shirt I went to grabbed my iPod when I saw a messenger bag that wasn't mine.

"Bella," I sighed to myself.

This girl was amazing and I can't believe I fell for her. She's definitely unavailable but that's me always wanting something I can't have. She was so kind and sweet but at the same time she had a temper and was badass. I mean with what she did to Quinn he'll be lucky to have children later on. Just the thought of her brought a smile to my lips and I was surprised no one noticed how much I liked her though Derek did call me on "flirting" with her when I first met her; it wasn't on purpose though. I grabbed Bella's bag and took it downstairs so it'll be there whenever the next time she stops by. I looked at the clock and realized it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. I must've slept later than I thought. I had no idea when Sean was coming so I headed out to the garage to check on my bike. I had been meaning to get some work done on her and it would be a perfectly good time to do it now.

I had no idea how long I had been working or what time it was but suddenly I heard the sound of tires on the gravel driveway. I cleaned my hands off and walked out of the garage.

"Sean!" I smiled as he pulled up the driveway with my black F.150.

"Jasper. How ya doing?"

"Good I guess. It's great to see you!" I said as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah you too. Gramps is missing you, so is Troy and Gordon."

I nodded. "I miss them too. How long you up?"

"Just tonight, I've got something for school in Seattle and then I'm flying out from there."

"Oh, all right," I said with a shrug. It was great to see him again.

I led him inside when Max almost tackled him to the ground. He laughed and walked in the house. I led him into the kitchen more and I let Max go outside. We chatted forever and then I heard Max and the most beautiful laugh.

**BPOV**

I pulled up to Jasper's house and noticed a black F. 150, someone must've been here, so I had to make this quick. I turned the truck off and got out. As soon as my feet hit the ground Max came running up to me. He was such a cute dog and I've fallen in love with him. I bent down and rubbed behind his ears. He wagged his tail and barked. I laughed and stood up. I looked toward the door and saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

"You spoil him with too much attention."

"Don't be like that Jasper. You know Max has stolen my heart!" I joked.

Then another guy appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat and hit Jasper in the back of the head. I giggled as Jasper glared.

"Bella this is my friend Sean from Texas, Sean this is Bella who as you can tell likes coming here just to see Max."

"Hey Sean, nice too meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said with his Southern accent.

"What brings you down?"

"I left my backpack here. I sort of need it because I have homework." I bit my lip.

"Oh yeah, one second."

Jasper disappeared leaving Sean and me alone for a second.

"So Bella, how do you know Jasper so well?"

"It's a small town. Everyone knew he was at school. He is on the basketball team with my brother and we have two classes together."

"Oh you're the musician!" Sean said like a light bulb came on in his head.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah Jasper said you had a great voice, it was so funny old Gramps thought, uff—" Sean was cut off by Jasper elbowing him in the gut.

"Ignore Sean if he's being rude. It happens often." Jasper smiled as he handed my bag.

"Thanks Jasper. Sean was telling me how he knew I was the musician girl you talked about."

"Oh," he said as he glared at Sean.

I laughed. "Well, I let you guys catch up. I'll see you later Jasper. Nice meeting you Sean."

"You too Bella!" he called with a smile as I got back in my beat up truck to head to work where I had to be until 8 o'clock tonight.

**JPOV**

I hit Sean in the back of the head and he just laughed.

"She's a cute one. It's been forever since you had a girlfriend!" he complained.

"She's not my girlfriend," I muttered under my breath.

"Come on! She's totally into you! You were always a charming guy Jasper. Stealing the hearts of a lot of girls."

"Dude, if I did go out with her and something happened between me and her, the basketball team would be after my ass. I'd rather not get into any fights thank you very much."

"Yeah you probably lost all your muscle anyway being out here with no work."

"I'm waiting two more weeks until I can fix up the house more."

"What's your story here?"

"My parents work in Seattle. I stay here by myself most of the time."

"Jasper," he sighed.

"I know but I'm not supposed to be living by myself until I'm eighteen which is in three weeks."

Sean just shrugged. "No one tells you what to do. Man gramps is getting bossier!"

"Sounds like him. I'm come down when I've got my break. I miss it down there."

"Maybe by then you'll have a girl to bring with you," he winked.

"You want to go out for dinner. I don't want to cook."

"I don't get Jasper's great Southern Cookin'?" he complained.

"Nah, don't have enough stuff anyway. Come on, there's a diner downtown that's not that bad."

He shrugged and walked out the door. We hopped into my truck, God I've missed it, and headed to the diner.

We walked in and sat at an open booth. After a few minutes someone came up and Sean started laughing. I looked up and found a red faced Bella.

"I know you think I'm hot Bella but you see I'm way too old for you," Sean joked.

Bella laughed and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I forgot you worked here," I said.

"I guess, I'm waiting on everyone now, Ben and Matt are in the far corner booth while Daniel and couple others are in another. At least I can kick all your guys ass in basketball."

Sean laughed, "Dude, come on."

"You'll have to forgive Sean. He's very immature for his age."

"Well, what can I get you?"

"Um, just a coke and a burger for me thanks."

"I'll have the same."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She walked off and I saw Ben wave at me. I nodded my head. "Okay so who is who?"

"Ben the blonde and the guy with him is Matt. Daniel far table is Bella's twin brother and then the other two guys are Derek and Greg, basketball players."

Sean nodded. "I guess everyone knows who you are."

"Yeah. I don't know if that's good or bad," I muttered.

"Jasper," Sean sighed as he looked at me. I shook my head.

"Hey I'm fine. I need to get over it."

"Jasper I saw the second wallet."

I sighed and pulled it out; my worn brown leather wallet booklet. Sean took it and opened it. He was about to say something when Bella came and gave us our cokes. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Your food will be done in a sec."

"Take your time."

She smiled and walked off. Sean looked at the wallet and smiled.

"Katherine was so beautiful. How old would she be this year?"

"Seven next month," I said as I took a drink.

"You guys looked so happy."

"We were until." I stopped. I took the wallet back and looked at the picture once before putting it back in my pocket. "Until things changed."

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. Sean punched my shoulder, "You were right to come down here. You seem to like it but just come a see Gramps he worries for you man."

"I'll come down during break," I smiled. "He'll put my straight to work!"

"Damn right! I ain't busting my ass for nothing! You get to relax now after you school lucky ba—" he stopped as Bella came over with our meals.

She giggled and walked off. "Enjoy," she said.

I laughed at Sean whose face heated up a little. We ate and just joked about all the stuff back home. I really did miss it there. I'll have to leave early because I'll drive, I think Paul still lives in Salt Lake and I can crash there for the night. We finished and I paid, as much as Bella didn't want me to left her a small tip, I can't stiff anyone. We left and headed back to the house. I was lucky it was Friday, so I didn't need to go to sleep. Sean and I stayed up late jamming music and playing cards. We both agreed to be at gramps' for Spring Break. At around one we called it a night because Sean had to be up in five hours to get ready to head out.

**BPOV**

Ugh! I ran out of the house and hopped in my truck. I drove out of La Push and pulled over to the side of the road. I can't believe they made me go there, on Jacob's turf, where he has buddies. It's a good thing I know how to take care of myself. I let the tears fall down my face from the horrible things he said… I couldn't stand it. I didn't know where to go… Ben already told me he was with Matt all weekend in Port Angeles, way to ditch a friend. I started the truck back up and went to the only other friend I had here. Jasper.

I drove to his house barely seeing the road through my blurry eyes. I drove to Jasper's and I only preyed that Sean wasn't there. I rushed up the porch steps and knocked on the door wiping my eyes. I waited a second and heard two pairs of steps. Max's and Jasper's.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he answered the door.

I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my head in his chest as I cried. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. He moved back slightly and shut the door.

"Bella, shh, it's okay. I'm here," he murmured.

I pulled away and looked at him. "Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Darlin'," he said. "I'm always here for you."

I sniffed and Jasper hesitantly lifted his hand so his fingers could wipe away my tears and his hand cupped my cheek and I could help but lean into his touch. He smiled slightly but frowned as I pulled away.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No, it's me. I just don't date basketball players."

He smiled, "Well then Miss. Swan."

I laughed through my tears as he said that with a very thick Southern accent. He pulled me closer for another hug.

"I'm going to have to be your friend then, who gets a lot of hugs."

I nodded my head in chest breathing his scent in. It was intoxicating. After a few moments he pulled away and smiled. I really, really like him, I just down want to break the pact I have with myself. Even if he wants me like I do. That's when I noticed he's wearing gym clothes.

"Come on in Bella. Want a drink while we talk about happened?" he asked looking at me.

"Just water is great thanks Jazz." I said and he beamed for some reason.

I took my shoes off and went into the living room. I sat down on his big comfy couch and I looked around. He had some picture hanging of this older man and him and there was a picture of a farm and some of Sean and other guys. Jasper came back and handed me my water.

"What happened?"

"Okay, so you know La Push? The Quiluete Reservation?" Jasper nodded.

"Charlie has a friend down there named Billy and Billy has a son named Jacob. Jacob is a year younger than me but is convinced that I'm the one for him and he loves me and ugh! So now every time I see him he tries to put moves on me. Like last he was over at my house he tried to kiss me and I slapped him. Today we went down there for lunch. I wanted to go for a walk but I thought I snuck out without Jacob seeing me. He must've followed me and got his buddies. He tried to kiss me again and I kneed him," I looked at Jasper and he grimaced.

"Hey it hurts."

"Anyway, he got angry and so did his friends, so they started saying horrible things to me. Calling me stuff and then they said stuff about my mom. I don't think you really know but I was actually the newest person to move here before you came when I was four. My mom separated Daniel and I when we were babies and she moved to Arizona with me. When I was four I remember my mom meeting a guy and he swept her off her feet. They got married. And I was weighing her down. So just like that she sent me away. Like she could throw something away."

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. It felt so right, but I don't think… I sighed and Jasper looked at me.

"Do you feel alone often?" He asked. "You know like, your mom didn't want you and Daniel can't feel the same and Charlie is doing the best thing and you don't say anything?"

I nodded and he sighed. "You know sometimes it's okay for us to feel pain because we know we're still alive? I always used to think that was just physical but it's not. Every body's been alone some time; maybe not as bad and sometimes worse."

"Do you always know what to say?"

"It comes and goes," he smiled. "Okay, you know what? I'm going to cook you dinner and you're going to forget what happened today."

"Jasper—" He cut me off.

"I want to plus I'd enjoy the company."

I nodded wordlessly and he stood up. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter. He started grabbing all kinds of stuff and I laughed. He was so cute.

"Can you even cook? Or are you just trying to impress me?"

"I can definitely cook. I did all the cooking at my gramps house after I finished work. Everyone calls it Jasper's Southern Cooking, but it's just cooking food. It was mostly Sean."

"Where is he? I wasn't even thinking when I came over here."

"He went to Seattle for school. He's flying out from there. He was just dropping off my truck so I don't have to ride my Harley all the time."

"Oh. He was really nice. Cute too," I giggled as I noticed Jasper rolled his eyes.

"He always did have his way with the ladies. I guess he knew how to sweet talk Kelsey real well, she has been his girlfriend for quite a while. They'll tie the knot soon."

"True love is always the best."

"Indeed." He said.

He started to make dinner and everything looked and smelled delicious. I offered him help like five times but every time he told me no. He finally finished and dished me a plate. I picked up my fork and took a big bite of the chicken he cooked. It tasted so good and it was just a little spicy. He was definitely a really good cook. Jasper smiled (with his mouth closed) as he chewed on his food.

"What do you think?"

"This is fantastic Jasper! You're a really good cook."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'm really sorry about what I did earlier…"

"Don't worry about it. We both did it."

He moved his plate closer to mine and leaned across the counter. His blue eyes stared deeply into my brown ones and he moved a piece of hair out of my face. My breathing went a little shaky, and Jasper sighed.

"Why don't you just trust your heart Bella?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't want it broken."

I felt him move away and my eyes snapped open. He walked closer to me and I stood up. So what if he liked me! I tired to argue with myself but the matter of fact was I was falling for him and I couldn't stop. He was now standing right in front of me and I could feel his cool breath fly across my face.

"We both know you want me."

I glared at him for making me feel this way. "So what if I did."

He bent his face closer to mine. "You can have me."

He moved in and kissed me. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me even closer so I was pressed against him. His lips were soft and moved with mine. One of his hands moved up and held my face as his fingers weaved in my hair. He pulled away giving me little kisses and rested his forehead on mine.

"I think I'm falling for you," I whispered.

He smiled, "You're not alone."

He gave me another small kiss and smoothed my hair. "I would never break your heart on purpose."

I smiled at him. "Our dinner is getting old."

"I guess we're going to have to finish then."

We went back to our original positions and I looked around. "Weren't your parents supposed to come home this week?"

Jasper stopped and looked down. "I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone and you can't give me pity."

I bit my lip. "I'm an orphan," he said he pulled out the wallet I returned to him and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a picture of a younger Jasper and a man that looked exactly like him along with a women and a baby.

"That's my parents and my baby sister Katherine. We were all in a car accident when I just turned fourteen. I can't even remember how it happened and I never asked how it happened. Katherine died straight away, she was only four and Dad did too. Mom apparently died right after the ambulance got there and told them I was in the back."

I wiped my tears away. I reached for his hand. "Jasper," I whispered.

He looked at me with teary eyes. "I haven't told anyone that in so long. It felt good to tell someone."

I kissed his hand. "You look like your father but you look like you have your mom's eyes. Katherine was so beautiful."

He smiled. "She was. I'm sorry I lied Bella. I just…"

"Jasper it's okay. It's personal."

He leaned across and kissed my cheek. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell Daniel yet," he changed the subject.

"I'd rather not have you beaten up."

"Who says I can be?" he smiled.

"Fine, I don't want them beaten up because they tried to beat you up."

"Better."

All of a sudden the phone rang but not mine. Jasper's. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah… she's here… she's fine… Yes… no… yes I'll tell her… chill, I'm not going to kill her… do you just want to talk to her?"

Jasper smiled. "Speak of the devil."

I laughed and took the phone.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey? Hey! What the hell happened? At first I thought you finally gave in to Jacob and ran off but he came back without you saying you took off! Charlie almost started a search party!"

"Hey Jacob was harassing me and I couldn't handle it anymore! I couldn't go to Ben's so I came to Jasper's."

Daniel let out a loud sigh. "Just… are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." I said looking at Jasper who frowned.

I hung up and gave the phone back to Jasper. We ate a little more and I was about to clean up when Jasper shook his head and took my plate.

"I'll clean up in a little bit. You should head home before Daniel comes down here and drags you."

I nodded and Jasper walked me to the front door when Max was sleeping. He looked so cute. I turned and looked at Jasper.

"Thank you for everything Jasper," I said as I pulled my truck keys out.

"Not a problem Bella. You're welcome here any time. I'm never busy," he joked.

I stood on my toes and put my hands behind his neck. I pulled him closer and kissed him. His hand went into my hair and the other pulled my closer. My fingers wound in his hair and his hand that was in my hair moved down my neck and down my back where it met his other hand at my waist. I pulled away and gave him another small kiss.

"I'll have to make that last until I figure out what to do about Daniel."

"We could always meet under the bleachers," he smiled.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Bye Jasper."

I walked out to my truck and drove home. As soon as I was in the door Daniel pulled me in for a hug.

"God I was so worried."

"I'm fine now Daniel."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes. I promise. I'm better that good." _Way better,_ I thought.

"What did you do at Jasper's?"

"We talked about some stuff, played with Max, his dog, and we had dinner."

"You had dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jasper cooked dinner and it was so good!" I laughed.

"Huh," Daniel said.

"Hey come on now. Jasper's now my best friend besides Ben but he's more like a brother."

Daniel nodded. "You better call Charlie and tell him your home."

I nodded and headed to the phone. After about fifteen minutes of assuring Charlie I was fine I headed to bed to dream of Jasper.

**Okay! that's that, tell me what you think! You're support is awesome! Let me know what you think, did I rush a little too much?**

**Songs: Cable Car by The Fray and If It's Lovin' That You Want by Rihanna**

**PS if you haven't you should really check out RJA, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys (girls--whatever) here's the next chapter, if you guys want long chapters you're going to have wait long to get them... I've been busy lately so I haven't been able to write a lot. But here's the next chapter... enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or the songs... i own the plot though!**

I got up early and headed to get ready. I was flicking through my clothes and noticed the big black hoodie hanging up. I pulled it out and hugged it. I'm falling for Jasper too fast. I quickly changed into jeans and my red-and-black-checkered button-up with a black cami underneath, so I didn't button it up all the way. I grabbed my bag and headed out my door with Jasper's hoodie on my arm. As I was walking out Dad was pulling in from nightshift.

"Hey Dad!" I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"G'morning Bells, I'll see you when you get home."

I nodded and walked to my truck. I drove to school and saw surprised when I saw a familiar black F.150. I parked next to it and hopped out. I still had a while before school, not many people were here, the morning detention people and teachers. I walked toward the gym and heard Coach's whistle. I saw Jasper doing suicides and the sweated was just pouring down his face. Coach blew the whistle again and again and again. I sat on the bleachers and Coach noticed, he blew the whistle twice and Jasper stopped. He didn't collapse or anything, his breathing was hard but he stood up like it was nothing. The coach said something to Jasper and he nodded.

I saw Jasper walk toward the bleachers for his bags and I leaned back casually.

"Getting extra practice?" Jasper's head shot up and looked at me on the end and smiled.

"You could say that. I, uh, need to get some time in because I'm going back to Texas over Spring Break to see my Gramps and he wants me to be able to jump right back into work. I need to push myself. Coach agreed to help work out a little and improve on my basketball."

"Yeah you definitely need to improve on basketball if I can beat you," I teased.

He laughed as I walked toward him. He wiped his face off with his towel and sighed. "I better go get ready. I don't want to stink when classes start. I have about an hour. What are you doing here so early?"

"I normally come early. I sit in here and think, write, read, whatever."

He smiled. "Only you."

I smiled and looked around. Coach seemed to be in his office with the curtains closed and no one else was here. I stood on my toes and kissed Jasper. He dropped his towel and moved his hand to my hair. I pulled away and smiled as he stroked my hair.

"That should last me a day."

He laughed. "I'll see you at lunch Bella."

"I'll be here until first bell so…"

He nodded and walked away. I plopped down and took out my notebook. I started humming quietly to myself and started thinking.

_God, I feel like hell tonight_

_Tears of rage I cannot fight_

_I'd be the last to help you understand_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

I bit my pen cap and smiled as I tapped my foot on the bleachers. 

_Nothings true and nothings right_

_So let me be alone tonight_

_Cause you can't change the way I am_

_Are you strong enough to be my man? _

_Lie to me_

_I promise Ill believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

I sighed and closed my book. I'm falling for him so hard. How is it possible to fall for someone so fast? I looked at my watch and I had five minutes until first bell. I hopped off the bleachers and grabbed a basketball from the rack. I took my button-up off so I was in my cami/tank-top. I dribbled the ball around and made a shot from the three-point line with a _Swoosh_. I smiled and then I heard a chuckle.

"You really are good at everything aren't you?" Jasper said as he walked out with his blonde hair a little darker and dripping.

"Think what you like," I shrugged with a smile.

I threw the ball at him and he caught it effortlessly. "Just because you're better doesn't mean I suck."

I laughed as he dribbled the ball to where I was. He dropped his bag and ran toward the basket. He jumped up and did a slam-dunk like it was nothing.

"Show off!"

He put the ball on the rack and walked back over to me. "You know you're impressed," he whispered looking me in the eye.

I blushed and stepped back. "We have to keep our distance now."

"I can handle it," Jasper smiled as he picked up his bags just as the bell rang.

I grabbed my stuff off the bleachers and we walked out of the gym like everything was normal. I walked to the picnic tables with Jasper and took a seat waiting for Ben. Jasper took out his notebook and started writing, I tried my hardest not to look but I found myself trying to stare at the paper every so often. After a few more minutes Jasper chuckled to himself.

"You know, I'll show you if just ask."

I blushed as he looked at me and handed the notebook to me.

_I don't want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where everything's nothing_

_Without you_

_I wait here forever just to_

_To see you smile_

_Cause it's true_

_I am nothing without you_

_Through it all_

_I made my mistakes_

_I'll stumble and fall_

_But I mean these words_

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment you know_

_Cause I bleed my heart out to show_

_That I won't let go_

I read the lyrics and I thought they were beautiful. I looked at him and he ducked his head a little. I was about to say something when Ben plopped down on the bench. I bit my lip and gave Jasper his book back. He closed it and threw it in his bag.

"Hey guys," Ben greeted.

"Hey," we said in unison.

We laughed and Ben noticed Jasper's wet hair.

"You're gonna get sick," he commented.

"I'll be okay. I was in the gym this morning with Coach working on a practice so…"

Ben nodded. "Did you enjoy the show Bella?"

"How do know I was there?"

"You're always in the gym before school starts."

I shrugged and bit my lip.

"So how were your weekends?" he asked.

Jasper and I looked at each for a long moment before I shrugged. "It was good."

"Mine was good a good friend of mine stopped by this weekend on his way to Seattle for school."

Ben nodded and tapped the table with his fingers. We still had about twenty minutes so Jasper pulled his notebook back out and started writing. I could feel Ben staring at me when I looked up from my hands. He looked like he was going to burst for some reason and I looked at him.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

"I knew it!" he shouted.

Causing Jasper to look up from his book. He looked at me and then at Ben.

"Huh?"

"I saw you guys this morning in the gym!" he said and we looked at each other.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"You guys were kissing," he sang.

Jasper laughed as I blushed. Jasper put his hand on my thigh under the table as Ben was beaming.

"Ben you can't tell anyone. No one knows."

Ben huffed. "Why!" he whined.

"Bella's convinced Daniel would kick my ass."

"Well, he probably would but still!"

"Why does everyone think I won't fight back? Do I look weak to you guys?" Jasper said jokingly.

Ben looked him up and down. "I don't know. I haven't actually checked you out. You know I have a boyfriend now."

I laughed. "I know you're strong but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," I pouted at him.

Jasper shook his head at me. "What did I tell you about that pout?"

I smiled and Ben shook his head. Jasper moved his hand from my leg and put his notebook in his bag.

"I better go. You know since we're all so obvious plus, my class is on the other side of the school. I'll see you guys at lunch."

Jasper threw his bag over his shoulder and walked away. I sighed and looked at Ben who was smiling at me.

"I told you, you liked him."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not hard to fall for him when he's perfect for me. He's like my best friend, besides you but your like my second brother so…"

"So when? How?"

"Yesterday. I _had_ to go to La Push with Charlie. Jacob was harassing me and I hurt him… then he started saying stuff about me and my mom and other stuff. I was really upset and you were with Matt so I went to Jasper's. I was crying when I got there and Jasper just comforted and made sure I was okay, he was so sweet. Then we got a little close. We kind of got over and then he made dinner, he's a really good cook, and…"

"And what?" Daniel asked as he sat down.

"And I'm writing a new song." I said which wasn't a lie.

"Good to hear. When I will be the audience?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. Ben looked a little disappointed not hearing the end of my story.

"Hey Bro, how's Matt was it?"

"He's great thanks." Ben beamed.

Daniel always liked Ben and didn't care that he was gay. We all grew up together and Daniel was happy for him. We walked toward classes as the second bell rang and I couldn't wait until lunch to see Jasper, even though we had to act normal. Ben and I walked into English and took our normal seats next to each other. As soon as class started Ms. Tillman was telling us we were going to start writing poetry. This was going to be easy since Ben and I write songs all the time. I looked at my paper and let my pen do the talking.

I stopped writing when Ms. T told us to and I noticed Ben with a satisfied smile.

"Who wants to share?" she asked.

Ben raised his hand and smiled. He walked up and looked at his paper.

"Um if I start singing I can't help it," he smiled.

I gave him a thumbs' up and he started reading.

_"They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot_

_With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot_

_Don't it always seem to go _

_That you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot"_

He couldn't help but sing and it sounded really good. I added in an oooo, bop bop bop.

_"They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum_

_And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them_

_No, no, no, don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you've got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise, and put up a parkin' lot"_

_Again I added the background._

_"Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT_

_I don't care about spots on my apples,_

_Leave me the birds and the bees - please_

_Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Hey now, they've paved paradise to put up a parking lot_

_Why not?"_

I added the background and sang the last line again to help him end it.

Everyone clapped and a couple cheered. Ben smiled and sat down.

"Thanks Marie."

I rolled my eyes and Ms. T looked at me.

"Since you're so interested in Ben's care to share yours Bella?"

I sighed and stood up. I walked to the front of the class and smiled.

"Forgive me if I start singing," I said.

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten"_

I sang it anyway and smiled. Everyone clapped and again some cheered. Ben smiled as I took a seat next to him.

"We make a pretty good team," he whispered as Ms. T tried to get others to share theirs.

The class ended quickly and Math went smoothly. History went great and then came Art, the class before lunch. I was getting anxious. I really wanted to see Jasper and I know I had to act normal but just being around him for me was good enough. Ben just laughed as I stared at the clock for the fifth time. We were supposed to be drawing a landscape but I didn't know what to draw. Then I got an idea. I drew a simple meadow with trees all around and my favorite flower in bunches. It wasn't the best but I didn't think it looked that bad. The bell rang and I put my things away quickly wanting to get to lunch faster.

"You never did finish telling me how it happened," Ben said as we walked to the cafeteria.

"While we had dinner, I think both of us were thinking about earlier and he looked me in the eye and said we both know you want me. I glared at him and said so what if I did. He got closer and whispered you can have me. Then we kissed. He's so sweet. I'm falling for him."

Ben smiled. "Well, he has my approval as the second brother but I don't know how Daniel will take it."

"I think he already suspects something but I don't know. I just don't want him to go hard on Jasper or anything."

"People go hard on me all the time," Jasper voice said behind me.

I whirled around and almost crashed into him. He steadied me and smiled. "How long have you been behind us?"

"A while," he smiled.

I blushed and Ben put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Good luck with Daniel when he finds out."

"Thanks Ben. I don't think it'll be as bad as Bella thinks but it'll cause something."

We got our lunch and sat down at our regular table. Jasper and I sat across from Ben so we were looking at the entrance door. Ben went to go get another drink and Jasper put his hand over mine and pulled it under the table. He locked our hands together and set in on his leg. I smiled as I took a chip out and ate it. He let go of my hand and laid it flat out so my palm was facing up. His fingers danced around my palm making me smile as Ben sat back down.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just glad you're back," I giggled as Jasper's fingers danced around my palm, tickling me.

Ben just shook his head and continued to eat. I grabbed Jasper's hand and set it on my leg. His hand moved slowly forward to my knee and then back up to where I had placed it. I looked at Jasper who had a slight smile on his face as he wrote in his notebook. Ben rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I want to see Matt," he whined.

I laughed. "You'll see him this weekend."

"What has my sister smiling so intently?" Daniel asked as he sat down.

Jasper squeezed my leg quickly before moving his hand and I fought to keep my smile on my face.

"I was thinking about how Ben and I gave our English class a free concert."

Jasper and Daniel looked at us. "We had to write a poem right? Ben shared his and ended up singing it. I added back up which made it sound more like a song and then I had to share mine, which I sang too. I don't think anybody else volunteered them."

"I had to write one," Jasper said. "I didn't share it though. I hate that when people I'm not that familiar with hear my stuff."

"I don't have that teacher but it sounds like fun. You guys coming to practice tomorrow?"

"I guess I can come," I shrugged.

Ben nodded. "I won't see Matt until this weekend."

"I have to go," Jasper joked. "I need to get as fit as I can."

Daniel snickered. "Jasper you're one of the fittest guys on the team."

"Nah, I'm losing shape. I haven't been working hard enough. I'm going back to Texas to see my Gramps over break and he expects me to get straight to work."

Daniel nodded and stole one of my chips. "Hey!" I complained.

Daniel smiled and stood up. "Pleasure talking to you. I'm going back to the other guys now."

As soon as Daniel left I remembered I had Jasper's hoodie in my truck. "Hey Ben, Jasper and I are going to get an earlier start to Bio. I have to go to my truck."

Ben nodded after rolling his eyes as we stood up and walked out. Everybody was in the cafeteria so I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him over to my truck.

"Are you kidnapping me?" he teased.

"Close."

I opened the door and grabbed his hoodie. "I don't want to forget to give it to you."

He took it from me and put it in his bag. He looked around the parking lot and then moved closer pushing me back so I was against my truck. He bent his head down and kissed my neck. I smiled and moved my hands to his shoulders. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. His hand caressed my cheek as he smiled. I moved my hands behind his neck and brought his lips to mine. His lips were soft against mine and his scent was intoxicating. He pulled away and kissed my cheek once.

"We should go before a) we get caught and b) we're late for class."

I nodded breathless and we walked toward Bio. We were somehow still some of the first people in there and I bit my lip still tasting Jasper's.

"Can I read your poem you wrote in English?"

"Uh…"

"Please?"

He sighed and turned a few pages in his notebook. "I wrote it awhile ago but I finished it today. I wrote it down twice. You might as well just read the whole thing."

I looked down and read.

_It's too late baby_

_There's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath_

_And I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

I didn't even finish it and I blushed. Does he always write about me?

I handed him the book back as Mr. Banner started the class. We were watching a movie this week. Joy. He turned the lights out and I slumped on the desk. Jasper chuckled quietly next to me who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. No body was really paying any attention so I couldn't help but zone out. What would Daniel think when he found out? Would he really put up a fight? You'd think he'd be happy for me. The class ended quickly and we were heading to gym with Ben.

"I think Daniel smells something. He was asking me if I knew what you guys did this weekend and he was asking little things about why Jasper wasn't sitting with the rest of the team…"

"If he thinks something up, then he should talk to me. Besides what does it matter if I sit with the team? You'd think it wouldn't matter." Jasper said.

I leaned into Jasper unconsciously as we walked to gym. As soon as we got there I rushed to get changed. I was worried now about Daniel what if he was angry I was with Jasper? As I walked over to Jasper and Ben I gnawed on my lip. Jasper lightly put a hand on my shoulder to make it look friendly and smiled to cheer me up. Coach explained that we were going to play a civilized game of soccer, so we weren't allowed to kill each other for the ball. Jasper's team sat out while mine was playing. Everything was going well, and I saw Jessica and Lauren glaring at me. I was running down the court when Lauren stuck her foot out and tripped me. It wouldn't have been that bad if I wasn't running. As I fell, I twisted my ankle and it stung. Ben and Jasper were the first by my side as Coach looked at my ankle.

"I think she twisted her ankle," Jasper said carefully touching my ankle.

"Can you take her to the nurse? I'm out of ice packs." Coach said.

Jasper nodded and helped me up. "Can you walk?"

I nodded silently biting my lip. I leaned on Jasper for support as he walked me out of the gym. We were just outside the door when Jasper sighed. I was about to say something when he picked me up bridal style. I gripped my hands around his neck for dear life. He laughed quietly.

"It's easier this way. We'll make it there faster, plus you're as light as a feather."

I blushed and held on the Jasper worried I was going to fall. He walked into the office and Mrs. Cope looked up.

"Gym. Twisted her ankle." Jasper explained.

Mrs. Cope opened the nurse's door for Jasper and he set me down on the bed. The nurse went to grab the ice and Jasper sat down next to me. He smiled at me once and ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair.

"You can go back to class now," the nurse said as she walked back in the room.

"I'm supposed to stay here," Jasper said with a smile.

The nurse sighed but didn't say anything. She handed me the ice and it made my ankle tingle. It didn't sting anymore just a little painful. Jasper had a smug smile on his face and he stood up. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly lifted my legs and set them on top of his as he slowly put the ice on my ankle.

"Is that better?"

"Way. Thank you Jazz."

He smiled. "Why are you smiling now?"

"I like it when you call me Jazz… I don't know it seems special." He shrugged.

We sat there for a few more minutes. "You should probably go. People will think something else…"

"There is something else though. Don't get me wrong Bella I know you're waiting for Daniel but I can't stand not holding your hand and kissing your cheek."

I sighed and nodded. "I'll tell him tonight. I promise."

He looked at the clock and gently moved my legs. He stood up and went toward the door.

"You wait here, I'll get our stuff and then I'll help you to Ben or Daniel so they can give you a ride home because I don't think you should drive that truck when your ankle hurts."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll um… wait here since I can't walk by myself."

Jasper chuckled and walked out of the office. I lay back on the bed and just left the ice sitting on my ankle. How should I tell Daniel? Maybe he won't care about Jasper, if he already suspects something. I don't think Jasper cares either what happens with Daniel unless it's going to break us up. But how could it? We're twins…

He was quicker than I thought, the bell rang and Jasper showed up and few minutes later. He had my bag and his on one arm and the other helped me walk toward the parking lot. Figures Daniel was already gone when I brought my own truck and Ben constantly talking about Matt that he'd rush home to talk to him. That left me and Jasper.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

I stared at Jasper's huge truck and tried to figure out if I had a chance of jumping in and making it without hurting myself. Jasper shut the door next to me and I jumped. He laughed, "Do you want help?"

I blushed and nodded. He picked me up and eased me in the seat.

"And you complain you're not fit enough?"

He shook his head and smiled, "I need to _keep _in shape. I didn't say I _wasn't _in shape."

I rolled my eyes as he shut my door and walked around. He hoped in his side and smiled as he drove toward my house. I turned on his CD player and Hootie & The Blowfish filled the truck. I laughed as Jasper started tapping his hand on the steering wheel to _Only Wanna Be With You._

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled as we drove down Main Street.

Too soon we were at my house and Jasper got out to help me out. He scooped me up with my bag on his arm and he set me down on the first step on the porch. I sighed as he handed me my bag. He smiled and saw Daniel's car in the driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" he said.

He turned to walk away and when I put a hand on his shoulder he turned around a little surprised. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. He smiled against my lips and his hands went to my waist. He gave me one more kiss on the lips and then smiled at me.

"Now I'll see you tomorrow," I giggled.

He nodded. "Have fun tonight," he winked.

I watched him get back in his truck and drive off before I limped into the house. I set my bag down and carefully made my way to the stairs not noticing someone in the living room.

"Oh! You're done now?" Daniel said in an angry, sarcastic voice.

I whirled around and my ankle stung a little but it was slowly getting better. "Done what?"

"You're a little show on the porch with Jasper!"

I rolled my eyes. Daniel stood up and walked toward me. "How come you lied to me?"

"I never lied to you!"

"Bull! I asked you if there was anything going on between you two like last week! You told me no!"

"There was nothing going on!"

"Right so you're telling me you just got together?"

I nodded. "Yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Why are you so upset? I thought you liked Jasper."

"I do! But he's not good enough for you! Plus he can be so…"

"Stand offish?" I finished. "Jasper has a huge reason why he's like that but I can't tell you. And what do you mean not good enough for me? I think it's the other way around!"

"No one can be good enough for you Bella. I have high expectations that no one can meet but…"

"But?" I asked hopeful.

"But I guess Jasper almost meets all of them."

I squealed and hugged Daniel. "Daniel! Thanks for not being so mad!"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You were a little mad when you saw me and Jasper plus for all I know you could hate him and beat him up for stealing your sister's heart!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Daniel joked.

I hit him in the back of the head. "Why was he carrying you?"

"I twisted my ankle. Lauren tripped me in gym. It really hurts to walk on it so he carried me."

"I'll kill that bitch," Daniel muttered.

I laughed. "I'm going upstairs to lay down. Hopefully my ankle will be better tomorrow."

**----next day------**

My ankle was so much better, just a little sting now. I quickly got ready and then remembered I didn't have my truck. I smiled and picked up my phone, hopefully Jasper wasn't at school yet.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Whitlock? Do you offer car rides?"

He laughed. "I sure do ma'am. How are you Bella?"

"I'm great thanks my ankle doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Good. Do you really want a ride? You'll be there pretty early?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay, I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs. Jasper was at the door in ten minutes and I hugged him.

"HI!"

"Hey. Ready?"

I nodded and he took my hand as we walked to the truck. He helped me in and we headed out.

"I guess things with Daniel went well."

I nodded, "I have no idea how you got on his good side so fast."

He laughed, "Maybe he just realizes that I'm one of the good guys."

I shook my head as we pulled into school. We got out and headed toward the gym.

The day went by smoothly and it was a bit of a buzz around school that "Jasper Whitlock was going out with Bella Swan". It was all so stupid, I don't see an announcement when Angela and Ben (Not my Ben) hooked up, or when Troy and Amy hooked up. Why us? Jasper was with me most of the time and told me not to care. It was hard not to. I hated the attention but the guys found it quite amusing.

I huffed as I climbed into my truck, since I had to drive it home. Jasper came and leaned against my door and stuck his head in my window.

"That didn't go too bad," he teased.

"Shut up Jasper." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just smiled and leaned closer. This boy is going to be the death of me; just being so close to him makes my heart speed up. His blue eyes were staring deep into mine and I could _feel_ the love coming off of him. He just chuckled softly before moving away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Darlin', plus I have something to ask you… later."

I nodded and turned the truck on. RJA came back on because that's what was still left in here as I drove home. As I parked I couldn't help but wonder what Jasper was talking about, having to ask me something. I went in to do my homework and start dinner, after about an hour I heard a knock on the door. Walking cheerfully to the door I opened it with a grin but it slowly faded… There in front of me Jacob stood along with his father Billy.

Shit! I was here by myself with _them_.

**OKay I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Your support is amazing! **

**Songs: Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow, Pieces by Chuck, Big Yellow Taxi by Counting Crows, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield and Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, sorry for the wait but I think that's what it's going to be for updates. I'm super busy and I stay you until almost one every morning typing working on the chapter so one a week... **

**You guys are aweomse with reviews! I have like 100 and I only have 5 chapters. PLease! I can't stress that enough, please review! It means so much to me and makes me want to write faster for you guys! **

**I don't own Twilight, or the songs but I own the plot!**

**BPOV**

"Hey guys," I greeted politely as I opened the door wide enough for Billy to get in with his wheelchair.

"Hello Bella," Billy greeted with a smile, seeming to forget anything happened between his son and me on Sunday.

I walked back into the kitchen and silently prayed for someone to show up, Ben, Daniel, Jasper or Dad. _Anyone_. Jacob and Billy seated themselves at the table and Jake flipped through my CD book, which I really wish he didn't. He made quiet noises depending on what he was looking at. Billy started asking about school when he noticed my math textbook on the counter. I told him I was doing great and that my grades were really important to me, that led him to turn the table and talk about how great Jacob was doing in school. But I could care least about that.

"So when's Charlie gonna be home?" Billy asked. "He told us to be here around five."

"Dad comes home between five and six. Usually. He'll be here soon." I informed him, wanting to kill Charlie for inviting them here.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard the front door open and Daniel's voice followed, along with another set of footsteps. I excused myself from the kitchen and walked into the hallway where I saw Daniel and Jasper walking toward the kitchen. Daniel had a basketball in his hands and was talking about the game they had on Tuesday with Jasper. I rushed over to them with a smile.

"Hey boys."

They stopped when they saw me. Jasper gave me my favorite smile while Daniel tossed the basketball at me.

"Hey! No throwing in the house!" I complained as I caught it.

Daniel laughed and walked by me, "I thought I'd bring your boyfriend over for you, but I see we have other company."

I nodded and handed him the basketball, "It was very thoughtful of you."

I gave Jasper a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Daniel rolled his eyes at us and continued into the kitchen.

"Jacob and Billy are here. Be nice," I warned as Jasper tensed a little.

"Fine, I'll behave but you owe me," he flashed a mischievous smile.

"We'll see," I took his hand and led him toward the kitchen where Billy was now talking to Daniel about basketball.

Jasper leaned against the kitchen counter quietly as everyone talked and I grabbed us each a coke.

"Are you worried about the game?" I asked him quietly.

"Not really. Should I be?"

"No, seeing as you're really good," I complimented.

He smiled, "Can you hang out tonight after dinner? I, uh, want to show you something."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'd give anything to leave right now… seeing as so many of you are here I'm going to order a pizza!"

He chuckled and nodded. I ordered two large pizzas for the guys and noticed Jacob's eyes were watching me. It scared me for some reason. Jasper looked at me with concern as if he could feel my fear and looked at Jacob. He rolled his eyes and came over to me. He laced his fingers through mine and brought my hand to his lips.

"Don't worry," he murmured as I hung up the phone.

Billy then decided to recognize that Jasper was here.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black. You must be new around here."

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. I moved here from Texas a month ago," Jasper said politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Billy muttered. "This is my son Jacob. Are you a senior?"

"No I'm a junior, like Daniel and Bella."

"You play basketball?"

"Yes sir."

Jacob continued to stare at us and I gripped Jasper's hand a little harder. The doorbell rang and I ran to get the money so I could pay for the pizza. Jasper came with me so I didn't have to carry it. Before I shut the door I saw Charlie coming up in a hurry. He smiled as he saw me.

"Thanks Bells," he greeted as he walked in. "Oh! Hello Jasper."

"Hi Chief Swan," Jasper greeted politely.

"I told you to call me Charlie," Dad said with a smile. "Jacob and Billy here already?"

I nodded and Jasper and I followed Charlie into the kitchen. Everyone ate their pizza and we only had a few slices left, it stunned me at how much boys ate. Billy, Daniel, Charlie and Jacob retreated into the living room to watch _another _sports game. Jasper helped me clean up the plates and throw away the pizza boxes. I dried my hands off and was facing the sink when I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders going slowly down my arms. His soft lips kissed my neck and he chuckled softly.

"Can I steal you away now?"

I nodded silently as I turned around to give him a quick kiss. I heard someone in the doorway clear their throat and I turned to see Jacob glaring at us.

"What a nice sight," he said.

"Cut it out Jake." I said.

"Come on Bella," Jasper said as he took my hand and led me past Jacob.

"You better watch it," Jacob said to Jasper.

Jasper stopped for only second, "I think it should be the other way around."

We walked into the living room and I noticed it was only seven. "Hey Dad? Jasper and I are going to go out for a bit. I'll be home by ten."

"Okay Bells. Nice seeing you Jasper."

"You too Charlie."

We walked out to Jasper's truck and as soon as the truck started music blared through the speakers. Jasper turned it down and I quietly listened to music of a band that I had never heard before, but I really liked it. Jasper must've sensed something because he looked at me with a smile.

"You ever heard of Anberlin?"

I shook my head, no. "I like it but I've never heard of them."

"I like their music, well most of it."

I looked out to where we were going and the sky had that pretty glow to it as the sun was beginning to set.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

He chuckled, "No. I'm taking you to my place. I was going to show you somewhere but I decided that I'll show this weekend instead."

I relaxed into the seat more as the music played quietly in the background. I don't know why but I feel like I've known Jasper my whole life. I finally have someone who _gets_ me. Jasper slowly pulled up the driveway and his mansion came into sight. The house seemed to glow between the trees and it almost seemed magical. Jasper helped me out of the truck and led me inside when I was almost tackled to the ground by Max. He seemed happy to see me.

I giggled as I rubbed just behind his ears; that was his favorite place. Jasper let out a low whistle and Max came to him instantly.

"Max, you have to be polite with the ladies… especially Bella. No knocking them to the ground. You can only do that to Sean."

It was almost like Max understood because I could've sworn I saw him nod his head. Jasper rubbed his head and then he ran off somewhere. I giggled which brought more attention to me and I blushed under Jasper's gaze. I was following him to the kitchen when something caught my eye. A piano. Was he that perfect?

Jasper noticed I stopped and he ran a hand through his hair, "Do you play?"

"A little," I answered truthfully, but I'm sure he could play way better.

"Obviously you can… Play me something…"

He nodded and took my hand. He sat down on the bench and I saw down on the beanbag chair in the corner next to it. We laughed for a second before he went serious. "Anything?" he asked.

"As long as you've written it."

He nodded and let his fingers make magic, soon his voice joined in and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

_She has no problem with secrets_

_She knows how to keep them_

_She never felt the need to let them show_

_I've had no trouble with speaking_

_Or trusting my instincts_

_And maybe this is one that I should know_

_But as I'm waiting there_

_The devil on my shoulder stares_

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get_

_Is what I need_

_She_

_She is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me _

_Make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim_

_Like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

_My vocal chords have been fighting_

_My mouth likes to spite me_

_It never says the words that come to mind_

_I brought a stick to a gun fight_

_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied_

_I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

_She_

_She is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me _

_Make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim_

_Like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

He ended it and my eyes met his. There was so much emotion between us, I felt like nothing else existed but him and me. It feels like we've been together longer than we really have been. He was so perfect; I didn't understand how I managed to be with him. But it also seems like we're perfect for each other; we understood each other we liked the same things… Jasper took the small amount of steps and plopped down on the beanbag with me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me closer so I rested my head on his chest.

As if he was reading my thoughts he asked, "Do you ever get the feeling we've known each other longer than we really have?"

"I was just thinking that Mr. Whitlock."

His lips brushed across my forehead and I felt complete calmness around him. He was soothing as his gaze was filled with care and something else that I couldn't place. Since we were in the front room we could see out the big bay window, the sky was now a mix of orange and purple as the sun was almost fully gone.

"Beautiful," I murmured aloud.

"Yeah, you are." Jasper said.

I looked up at him and couldn't think straight. The way his eyes were on me, I couldn't see anything but them. His hand came to my face and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Then I remembered how to talk and remember he had something to ask me.

"Is it later yet?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I guess. But now that I think about it it's probably impossible…"

"Please," I pouted knowing he couldn't say no to that.

"You know for Spring Break I'm going back to Texas to see my Gramps."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted you to come with me."

I stared at him. He actually wanted me to meet the man that practically raised him? I had nothing to do over spring break, but would Charlie let me go? With Jasper… Alone?

"Jasper! I would love to come with you! One problem…"

"Charlie…" we said together.

"Do you really want me to come?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. Plus I want you to meet my gramps. You'll probably get to see Sean and Kelsey too along with some others…" Jasper looked so happy talking about his family back in Texas.

I got out of his arms and sat down on the piano bench while his blue eyes followed my every movement. I let my fingers run over the keys… and I started to play quiet small background music… it was calm, almost sad but seemed to have that small happiness in it.

"I think that Charlie would take it better if thought you were still my best friend instead of my boyfriend."

"What if you're best friend told him I was your boyfriend already?" Jasper mused.

I grimaced, "I hate him. He's so stupid, he can't get it out of his head, but then again Charlie and Billy always joked about it when we were growing up. They would go on about how we'd be one of those couples that would grow up and then get married and live happily ever after, but what they didn't see was that Jacob and I are polar opposites, he's… and I'm…"

Jasper just laughed as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned against him.

"Don't worry about him Darlin' I'll be here to save you."

I stood up and faced him. "My hero," I giggled.

He smiled and bent his face down, his forehead rested against mine. I stood on my toes and his lips were almost on mine…

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

Jasper pulled away and we both laughed as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

**JPOV**

Damn… I was so close.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jasper?" Gramps voice came…

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I was uh distracted." I said looking at Bella who smiled.

"Watch your language," Gramps minded. "I'm just checking up. Sean came over and said you were doing well. What's this about a girl?"

I laughed, "Of course he'd say something. What did he tell you?"

"He met the musician girl. Said she was really pretty… but I want to hear about it from you!" Gramps said.

"Of course you do Gramps… You know Sean he exaggerates everything, but for once you can trust him on what he said, from what I've heard you tell me."

"How's school?"

"It's going good… I've got a game on Tuesday."

"Good…" I heard him talking to someone else for a second.

"You're coming for break right?"

"Yeah, it's about a month away. Please don't do anything for my birthday, I know you guys and you, Kelsey and Sean will do something…" I said as I looked at Bella who raised her eyebrow at me, like her brother did earlier today when I met up with him before he took me to their place.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jasper," Gramps laughed.

"Sure you don't," I said as I heard someone trying to talk to him. "Gramps I'll let you go. You still sound busy. Aren't you done for the night yet? It's quarter to nine."

"We're just finishing up, we've been packing today."

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't there to help."

"It's okay Jasper, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember to call me; you make me worry when you don't. No one's there with you. You could die and no one would know."

"I'm fine… I promise I'll call tomorrow, on time. G'night Gramps."

"G'night Jasper."

I hung up and looked at Bella. She was smiling at me, which confused me.

"Sorry about that. He worries for me a lot. You know…"

She nodded and got closer. "So… when were you going to tell me it was your birthday next month?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Probably never," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit my chest. "When is it?"

"April 18th," I said looking at her.

"Good to know," she murmured as she kissed me…

**Meanwhile, DPOV**

Jasper and Bella left after a quick exchange with Jacob. I swear I'm going to kill that kid for everything he does to my sister. He sat down next to Billy on the couch as we started to watch the game. Dad went to grab some beers and I was tossing my basketball back and forth in my hands. Charlie sat back down as the basketball came on, Michigan State verses UConn. I don't know why we were watching this but that's what was on and Charlie and Billy didn't want to miss any games. I was personally going for Michigan State while Charlie was going for UConn. As a commercial came on Billy looked at Charlie.

"So Charlie Bella's boyfriend seemed to be a nice guy?"

Charlie's face went confused; Bella and I forgot to tell him. "Boyfriend?"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah that was all over her." He lied.

Charlie looked mad, "Dad, he wasn't. Trust me Jasper isn't like that. Shut up Jacob, you've done enough for Bella."

Jacob glared at me as Charlie calmed down a bit. Charlie looked at Billy. "Jasper is a very nice boy. He's a good student from what I've heard and he's a very good basketball player. His parents and him moved you here from Texas a while ago. That boy is alone a lot though, his parents work in Seattle and are constantly there."

"Besides, Jasper a real nice guy like Dad said. He grew up like a proper Southern gentleman. He knows if he screws up we'll beat him up," I grinned.

Charlie and Billy laughed. "He did seem very polite when I talked to him," Billy minded.

Finally Jacob was at a loss. He looked pissed that he lost that battle. We continued watching the game until it was over which was at nine-thirty. Billy decided to stay later because he didn't feel ready to go home yet…

**BPOV  
**We decided to watch TV for a little bit because we just wanted to hang out and I didn't want to go home just yet. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder as he flicked through some channels and all of a sudden we heard a soft quiet whimper/whine for the entry of the living room. We turned to see Max looking at us.

I patted the couch by my legs and he came over and climbed on. He rested his cute head on my lap and I rubbed behind his ears. He was just as lazy as we were. Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around me pulling my closer as he finally chose a rerun of a sitcom. He would every so often kiss my forehead as I snuggled more into him. Max's breathing slowed and I think he fell asleep on me. I felt myself start to yawn and I tried to stop but I couldn't. Jasper chuckled quietly and his fingers playfully tugged on the ends of my hair.

"Come on. Let's get you home. It's been a long day, plus we have practice tomorrow and you and Ben said you would be there."

I felt Max hop off of me and before I could stand up I was in Jasper's arms like a baby. I giggled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't have to carry me."

"I know but you like it and just won't admit it. Plus, you'll probably trip because you look so tired."

He was so caring. We got in the truck and headed home. It was only nine-thirty! I felt so lame. He pulled up and looked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Good night."

"Good night Jasper," I smiled looking at him.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair for a second before I turned and got out. I wanted to scream so bad when I noticed the Blacks were still here. Jasper drove off as I walked through the front door. Everyone stared at me as I walked through the door. I gave an awkward smile and waved a hand.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bells," Daniel greeted standing up. "What did you guys do?"

"We played some music and hung out with Max…" I said with a shrugged.

Of course only Daniel knew whom I was talking about. Charlie gave a confused look. "Who?"

"Max is Jasper's German Shepard. He's really cute." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Daniel wrapped an arm around my shoulder and Charlie nodded. "Good, I'm glad you had some fun… You guys should head up to bed you have school tomorrow. Basketball practice as well."

We nodded and headed up after saying goodbye to Billy and Jacob. As soon as we were upstairs Daniel pulled me into his room. I sat down on his bed confused at why I was pulled in here.

"Can I help you?"

"First, spill. What did you _really _do at Jasper's? Second, Just stay in here until _they_ leave. Finally, Billy told Charlie, but I had your back Jacob was being an asshole."

Shit! He knows… Maybe we could bring someone else… "I told you what we did. We played music, watched TV and hung out with Max. That's it… well and he invited me to go to Texas with him over Spring Break. But you know Dad, he'll say no."

"I don't know Dad really likes Jasper. I mean he was totally fine that we never told him you guys were together. He kept going on about how he was a good kid. I mean he is but you know…"

I nodded, "I really want to go. His Gramps sounds like a really cool guy and I already know one of his friends there…"

"Oh the blonde guy that was here like this weekend. The guy at the diner?"

"Yeah him. Sean."

We heard the front door close and I stood up, "I should go to sleep. Good night Danny!"

I walked out of his room and I saw Dad walking up the stairs.

"Bella I thought I told you to go to sleep?" he gave me his stern fatherly look.

"Dan and I were talking. Sorry, plus he didn't want me uh alone until Jacob left…"

"Bells, I'm sorry, I thought I would've been home before they got here. Billy _is_ my best friend though and just because of Jacob we can't stop hanging out."

"I know Dad. Dan, me and your job take up too much time you deserve to hang out with some friends."

"So, Jasper's a good guy…" Dad mused leaning on the stairs.

"Yeah he is… I'm sorry Daniel and I never said anything, it just sort of slipped our minds."

"It's fine Bella. I approve of him. He's a good boy, but he's alone so much."

"Yeah, he's really looking forward to going back to Texas over break to see all his family."

"I'm sure… are you okay you look like you want to ask me something?" Dad looked at me.

I bit my lip. "Well… he invited me to go with him to meet some people because I'm not doing anything, but I know that you probably don't want me to…" I trailed as I shifted on my feet.

"You're right, I may approve but he's still a boy Bella… Let me think about… everything okay?"

"Okay Dad. Good night, I love you."

"I love you too Kido." Dad smiled as he gave me a small hug.

I walked into my room and changed into sweats and a tank top. I turned my iPod on low, not really caring what was playing and fell into a peaceful sleep, well almost.

_"Come on Bella. I know you want me, why don't you ditch farm-boy like your mom did with Charlie," Jacob sneered. _

_I tried to step away from him but all of a sudden I was pressed up against something hard and he was coming closer. I looked around finding I was somewhere in La Push, where no one could possibly save me from Jacob. _

_"Stay away from me Jacob!" I yelled at him as he tried to dodge him but he caught me. _

_All of a sudden I was a fragile girl who couldn't protect herself. I felt scared and weak around him; he seemed so scary. I wanted to cry for Dad, Daniel or Jasper. I tried to fight against him but he pushed me back into what I assumed was a tree. It hurt like hell. I screamed._

_"Jake! STOP IT!"_

_"Say it Bella! Say you want me!"_

_"I don't!" I cried. _

_He tried to kiss me again but this time a hand appeared on his shoulder. It pulled him away from me and suddenly Jasper was standing there in front of me. He punched Jacob to the ground and he was going to take me away when Jacob wasn't alone any more. He was with his jerk friends and they each had a temper. I cried and screamed as I watched them make a move on Jasper as a group. It was four against one and I couldn't do anything. _

_"STOP IT! HELP!" I screamed._

_They stopped this time but Jasper was lying on the ground bloody and bruised. Jacob and his friend smirked before leaving us._

_"I'll see you later Bella!" Jacob called as he walked away._

_I looked down at Jasper and started crying. I started saying stuff about how hurt he was but he put his hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears, acting like he wasn't hurt at all. _

_"Stop crying Darlin'. I'm fine," he soothed in his gorgeous voice. _

_I felt like I was wrapped in his arms and was being rocked gently and then Jasper looked at me…_

**JPOV**

I headed to Bella's since I forgot my jacket there last night and to offer her a ride. When I got there Charlie answered the door with a small smile.

"Oh good morning Jasper. Come on in. Daniel is just waking up. I think Bella is getting ready."

Was I that early? "Thanks, Che- Charlie."

I followed him into the kitchen and he offered me something to drink. I shook my head saying I already had something for breakfast. I wonder if Charlie found out last night but I didn't want to bring it up incase he didn't.

"So, I hear you won the heart of my little girl," Charlie mused casually.

"I guess so, I still don't understand why," I chuckled.

Charlie joined in, "You're a good guy Jasper. I'm glad it's you and not someone other yahoo in town."

I smiled and I heard footsteps down the stairs. Daniel appeared in pajamas with messy hair. He obviously just woke up.

"Good morning sunshine," I teased because of the look on his face.

"Shut up Jasper. I am not a morning person like you are."

Charlie chuckled drinking his coffee looking at the newspaper. Daniel sat at the table next to me with a coke and cereal.

"You want something," he mumbled over his full mouth.

I shook my head no. We were all making small talk before Charlie had to leave when we heard Bella screaming.

"STOP IT! HELP!" she screamed.

We were all out of our seats at the first word. I followed Daniel up the stairs with Charlie behind me. We shuffled into Bella's room to find her screaming and crying in bed, looking so scared. She was having a nightmare. She started crying my name saying something about Jacob doing something to her. Daniel nudged me forward and I sat on the edge of the bed. She started saying something about me being hurt and the tears leaked through her closed eyes. I wiped them away softly and rubbed her arm.

"Bella, stop crying Darlin'. I'm fine."

I picked her up slowly so she was resting against me and murmured into her ear to wake up…

**BPOV**

_"Wake up Darlin'. Wake up."_

I shot up in bed but was still wrapped in warm arms as tears flooded down my cheeks. I looked up and met Jasper's worried blue eyes. He stroked my cheek and my hair and I noticed Daniel and Dad in the room too.

"Bella it's okay. It was just a dream," Jasper said as I clung to him since I knew he was safe.

Dad came forward and Jasper shifted me a little in his arms. Dad looked at me worried, he must've been late for work because of me.

"Bella… are you okay?"

I nodded silently, not trusting my voice. I took a few deep breaths, I have no idea why but that dream scared me for the weirdest reason. "It was just a bad dream," I whispered. I don't know if that was to myself or if it was to answer Dad's question.

Dad nodded, "Okay Bella. I have to go to work. I love you."

He said something to Daniel as he left and I clung to Jasper and he rubbed his hand down my back. He kissed my forehead and just rocked me in his arms.

"It's was just a dream Bells," Daniel soothed.

I nodded and let go of Jasper but didn't move away from him. Daniel got up and said he was going to get ready leaving Jasper and I alone.

"Darlin' are you sure you're okay? You had us worried."

"Yeah…" I mumbled trying to move away from him but he held me down.

"Bella, I know you and you're not okay. People don't cry like that unless it was really bad."

I rested my head against him, "I'm fine. I promise. It was just… I felt so scared and defenseless. Then you came to save like you promised you would but all of a sudden Jacob had all his friends and you were so bloody… I couldn't…" I couldn't even say it without remembering it but it felt good to have Jasper next to me knowing he wasn't really beaten up.

"I'm fine… You're fine. It was just a bad dream. Don't worry, I will be there to save you and it will take more than a couple of sophomores to beat me up," Jasper grinned trying to lighten up.

It worked. I smiled at him and then looked down. I was in a worn tank top and old sweats. I'm pretty sure my hair was crazy too. I blushed and Jasper smiled, "Why are you blushing?"

"I look terrible!" I groaned.

"I don't think so," Jasper shook his head.

"You have to say that. You're my boyfriend."

"I'm serious Bella, you'll always look beautiful to me. No matter what."

His fingers went under my chin and titled my face up. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and stood up out of his arms.

"I'm going to get ready, so I'm not late for school."

"I'll wait down stairs Bella, so _if_ you're late, I'll be late with you."

I nodded and was happy that Daniel was out of the shower. I hopped in and tried not to think about Jasper being downstairs waiting for me. My shower relaxed me so much; it felt so good. I hurried and changed into jeans and a hoodie because I couldn't be bothered to take the extra step to look a little nicer.

**JPOV**

Daniel was ready when I got back downstairs and he looked at me.

"You get the scoop?"

"Yeah, uh Jacob was trying to hurt her and she felt defenseless against him when she normally isn't and then apparently I was there and I got beat up by his big group of friends… I think she couldn't explain how bad it really was because she was really shaken up by it."

Daniel nodded, "I haven't seen her like that in long time. I mean yeah she talks in her sleep but not like screaming."

"It happens to the best of us."

We were just sitting around when I remember I came here for my jacket. "Hey uh, did you happen to see a black jacket with your stuff last time. I left mine here when Bella and I hung out."

"Oh yeah!" Daniel laughed and disappeared for a second.

He came back holding my jacket and tossed it to me. "Yesterday it your school and now it's your jacket. You have issues."

"Apparently I do," I agreed.

We heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs so we went to put our shoes on and stuff as we waited for Bella. She came down wearing simple jeans and hoodie but she still look like an angel to me. I smiled as she came over with her bag on her shoulder with her black Chucks already one.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sooo sorry for the mistakes! I wanted to get this published right after I finished! I'll try to read it better next time! **

**Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me! It only takes a sec and I swear it makes me want to update faster!**

**Songs: She(For Liz) by Parachute and Animal I have become by Three Days Grace**

**PS. Anyone who has read my one shots, I still have my poll up for anyone who wants another chapter added to one of them.**

**Thanks Guys!**

**~Can't Decode Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I have been so busy. I just finished here because I decided you guys have waited like a week and you guys have been great with the reviews. SO here's the shortest chapter(I hope) I will ever give you guys in this story!**

**I don't own Twilight but I own the plot.**

**BPOV**

Basketball practice went well I swear I should be on the team for how much practice Daniel makes me do. Ben left early because his mom called and told him he needed to watch his kid sister who I never see anymore... Anyway he raced home so I did home work for the rest of practice. The guys went to shower and get ready while I took out my iPod and started listening to The Veronicas since it was on shuffle. I finished putting my homework away when Jasper appeared next to me. He gently pulled out an earphone and smiled.

"Hey. Are you ready?"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Yep!"

He chuckled and helped me up. I took his hand as we walked out of the gym and I was about to ask him about this morning when Derek popped up next to us.

"Hey Lovebirds!"

I giggled. "What's up Derek?"

"Captain said to leave without him and tell Charlie he'll be home later."

"Okay, thanks Derek!"

He headed the other way to his car and Jasper helped me into his truck. The drive home was calm and quiet with just music in the background. Jasper would bring my hand to his mouth sometimes and kiss it, which made me smile. We pulled up to my house and I looked at him.

"You want to come in?"

"If you want me too. It looks like Charlie's home," he commented.

"He won't mind he'll be going into work for a few hours tonight. I don't want to be alone incase Jacob shows up."

That seemed to have done it, Jasper nodded and we got out. Dad was watching TV when we walked in.

"Hey Bells. Hello Jasper."

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey Bella I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes to go to work. Jacob is coming over to pick up some of Billy's old stuff from the basement… Where's your brother?"

"I don't know where he went to after practice. He just said he wasn't coming home until later."

Dad sighed. "Fine. Well Bells I'm sure you're glad Jasper was coming over. I know how you and Jacob don't get along anymore."

"Thanks for the heads up Dad. I love you."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He knew I was off since Charlie said Jacob was coming over. He stood by the kitchen table for a second while I leaned on the counter and ran a hand through my hair. Slowly he started to walk toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his body.

"Darlin' you have to stop worrying about him. He's not really going to do anything. I promise you, plus I'm going to be here for you. Always."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Thanks Jazz," I murmured leaning against him.

He kissed the top of my head and I had never felt so comfortable before around someone. He drove my heart crazy whenever he was around but at the same time he gave me this calming sense that nothing could go wrong when we're together. I was falling in love him. Hard. I don't want to say anything though incase it scares him off. He was just too perfect to lose. I think I would die if he left, that's the point I'm at. We heard Charlie's footsteps so we pulled apart. He may be okay with us being together but I'm sure he doesn't want to us too close.

"Bells I'm going to go now Jacob should be here soon. I love you, bye. Good night Jasper."

"Good Night Charlie."

As soon as Charlie was gone, I took Jasper upstairs to my room where I kept my guitars. Jasper smiled as he sat down on my desk chair and looked around. He gently picked a book of my desk and laughed quietly.

"I almost got you loved the classics."

He had _Wuthering Heights_ in his hands and I smiled. "I do love classics. I get lost in the stories and the romance and the language… I don't know it seems like reality but so much better because of the love story. You know?"

"Yeah, I'm more of a Romeo and Juliet fan myself. You know guy thinks he's in love with one girl then finds a better-looking girl who steals his heart but can't be together. She fakes a death, he actually kills himself, and then she kills herself. That's the drama I like in a love story," He smiled.

"Shut up!" I laughed as I threw a pillow at him.

He joined in and stood up. "Why is that so funny Miss. Swan?"

He came over to the bed next to me and started tickling me. I fell onto my back giggling like mad gasping for air. Jasper just smiled and he straddled me lightly so he didn't sit on me as he continued to tickle me.

"Nothing w-was… funny! I managed to yell through my giggles.

He stopped and looked at me. He had my favorite lazy smile on his face with his blond locks covering his face. I leaned up on my elbows and he lent down toward me. My lips moved against his passionately and he shifted so he was lying on top of me, managing to keep his weight off me, but I could feel his body pressed against mine. My hands were around his neck trying to pull him closer and his hand started to play with the hem of my shirt, moving it up slightly. Then he stopped, he pulled away from just little so our faces were just slightly touching. He looked deep into my eyes and tried to get his breathing back, same as me.

"Bella I'm sorry. I took advantage and I shouldn't have—"

I gave him a quick kiss to shut him up. "Jasper's it fine. Just because you took my feelings inconsideration before your own makes me feel special."

He kissed my forehead and rolled onto his back next to me. "I think it's funny, I normally have a pretty good control on my feelings. I normally keep them to myself pretty well and most people think I'm just sort of standoffish but when I met you… that basically all went out the window.

"You make me smile Bella. I know you wouldn't know but I haven't smiled in a long time and when Sean was here I know he noticed but didn't bring it up. I don't know you make me want to… I don't… act human."

I rolled on top of him so my legs were on either side of him and I sat just above his waist. I brushed some hair out of his face and he moved his hands to my waist. I knew this was dangerous for us after what we just did but I didn't care.

"I noticed. I remember you're first day, when I saw you with Daniel in the cafeteria. You seemed like you didn't belong and you seemed sort of… away from everybody else but you started to warm up to everyone and you liked to joke with us like we'd been friends forever."

"Yeah but it's not just that Bella. I—" he was cut off by the doorbell. Damn Jake to the firey pits of hell.

I sighed and got off Jasper, I grabbed his hand as he stood up. He kissed it and we went downstairs. Jasper waited in the living room while I went to answer the door. There standing in front of me was a smiling Jacob.

"Hello Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic Jacob. Please get what you came for and leave."

I turned and walked away not really caring that I was rude to him. I hated him. He's tried to kiss me twice; he haunts my dreams and prevents Jasper and I from being alone. I grabbed Jasper's hand as he was leaning on the back of the couch. Jacob stopped and glared at him.

"Hello Jacob," Jasper said curtly.

"Hey." Jacob glared.

He walked by us and into the basement. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at the clock and counted on his fingers silently, which had me confused.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…" Jasper muttered all of a sudden:

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

I laughed and he smiled at me as he answered the phone.

**JPOV**

"Hello?"

"Tommy!" Sean yelled on the phone.

"Thanks Jerry thanks." I laughed. "Sean what's up?"

"The sky!" he laughed. "Nah, nothing Gramps told me to call to make sure you weren't dead but I'm sure you're just making out with your girlfriend."

"Something like that," I replied with a smile.

"What! Musician Girl… Bella?" Sean seemed shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Damn, I was just joking! Getting any?"

"Oh shut up! I'm not like you."

He laughed, "Guess you do have a girl to bring."

"Maybe."

"How's everything else?"

"Good… I have to go…" I said as I looked around and noticed Bella slipped away.

"K bye man."

"Yeah Bye."

I hung up and walked toward the basement. It was all I could do to contain myself as I saw Jacob's arm planted against the wall blocking Bella's way and leaning his face toward hers. Her eyes wandered to me and she tried to move away from him. I walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. His head shot up to glare at me and I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Jacob we tried being civil with you but if you don't take three steps away from Bella I will hurt you."

He stepped away and I let go of his arm. He picked up his box and glared at me. "You better watch it."

"That's the second time you've told me that… I'm really not that worried." I shook my head.

He walked by and out the door and Bella shook her head. I knew she was angry, I knew she needed a minute to vent, so I stood there in front of her and waited. She huffed and clenched her fists.

"I hate him! That like bastard should just go burn in hell! Why is it always me?" she yelled and I noticed tears starting to form.

I stepped forward and put my hands on either side of her face making her look at me. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"It's not _always_ you. Some guys just can't take no for answer. We _need_ to get what we want or we fail. It hurts the whole male ego shit," I explained with a smile.

She gave a small laugh, "Jasper, I say this all the time but do you always know how to make me feel better?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I think we're just perfect, you know, two people helping each other be one whole…" I tried to sound wise. She hit my chest. "I think you do the same to me Darlin'."

She rested her head on my chest and I just stroked her hair. I loved her so much and I didn't even know it was possible. Most people would say it's stupid and makes no sense, but that's… I don't know how to tell her.

_RING RING RING_

The phone rang making up break apart. Bella sighed and walked into the kitchen.

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bells, Bill had to go to the hospital so I'm taking his night shift. I won't be coming home tonight. Tell Daniel to call me when he gets home. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked back out to the living room where Jasper was. It has been bugging me since Jacob showed up what he was going to say to me when we were in my room. I told Jasper to wait where he was and I went upstairs to get my guitars, which is what I wanted to do before we got distracted. I came down and luckily didn't trip. That would've been a big disaster. Jasper just laughed and took the one I handed him.

"What are we playing?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's make it up as we go along," I teased.

"I guess," he smiled as he started playing a really country rhythm.

I laughed but then went serious. "Before we play will you promise to tell me what you were going to say before Jacob got here after we play?"

"Yes I promise…"

**OKay! There it was. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think. It wasn't my best, so leave me flames if you want to but I really want the reviews. I want to know what you guys think. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! I'm sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I just got back and finished this chapter tonight, I was scouting out the area to where I am going to be living and it's going to be interesting. Everything is really hectic at the moment... Oh! By the way, I'm going to England on Monday July 27th, I'm so excited I get to see a lot of my friends over there! So anyway I'll be there for two weeks and won't be able to update until I get back and finish the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I know I bore you guys so here is the chapter and you guys already know what I'm supposed to say here about how I really don't own anything. **

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

I laughed but then went serious. "Before we play will you promise to tell me what you were going to say before Jacob got here after we play?"

"Yes I promise…"

_Now:_

**JPOV**

Oh shit, I'm screwed what if… damn you, you asshole, be a man. I grinned at Bella and played a few different cords.

"How about I play you something..."

"How about your latest and greatest?" she teased.

"I have too many of those," I joked. "How about I just stick with an acoustic cover?"

"Okay."

I decided on my version of With You by Chris Brown… this should be suitable. I started strumming and then looked at Bella as I started to sing.

_"And oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_and the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and_

_I'm so glad to be yours_

_You're a class of your own and_

_You mean to me what I mean to you_

_And together baby there is nothing we won't do_

_'Cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my all_

_And oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh _

_I don't want nobody else_

_Without you there's no one left, and_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now_

_'Cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my all_

_Oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... _

_And I will never try_

_To deny that you are my whole life_

_'Cause if you ever let me go_

_I would die so I won't front_

_I don't need another woman_

_I just need your all or nothing_

_'Cause if I got that_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby you're the best part of my day_

_And oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, cause i need it_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you..._

_Yeah."_

I stopped and looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jasper?" she asked softly.

Did she really understand what I was trying to tell her through the song? "I love you Bella. I don't know what it is but you make me feel like me again. I don't feel so alone anymore. Before you it was like I could be standing in a crowded room but I'd still have no one around me… Bella please say something!"

She looked at me with watery eyes and bit her lip for a second. Then it all happened so fast. She threw herself at me and kissed me. I fell backward on the couch and laughed as I pulled away from her lips.

"Please tell me that's an 'I love you too'." I half-joked.

"I love you too," she whispered as I smiled and leaned up to kiss her again.

All of a sudden we heard a car pull up and we broke apart. Bella giggled and picked up her guitar.

"Let's try and make it seem like we were doing something appropriate."

I laughed and picked up the other guitar. I started playing the tune to one of my country songs again and Bella surprisingly added long chords to it. It didn't sound that bad. I couldn't help but mutter the words of the song when we were playing.

_"Out in the country past the city limits sign_

_Well there's a honky tonk near the county line…"_

Bella must've heard me because she started laughing. "Well that's a new voice!"

"Hey, come on now!" I said in my thick exaggerated accent, which made her laugh even more.

_"The joint starts jumpin' every night when the sun goes down_

_They got whiskey women music and smoke_

_It's where all the cowboy folk go to boot scootin' boogie"_ I sang the rest of the verse as the door opened.

I stopped and saw Daniel walk in with a smile on his face. "Jasper! Was that you?"

"Yeah… don't tell anyone." I said shaking my head.

"Nah, I won't…"

"Dan, Dad wants you to call him. He had to take over night shift."

Daniel nodded and walked into the kitchen. Bella smiled and looked at her guitar. She was so perfect… I shook my head and set the guitar down, noticing the time.

"I better go Bella. I was talking to Sean and I left him pretty fast, Gramps is going to be pulling his hair loose."

She nodded. "Okay Jasper…" she sighed.

I walked to the door with Bella next to me and I smiled. "Good Night, I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave her a small kiss and rested my forehead on hers. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too Jazz."

**DPOV**

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi Dan. I just wanted to know you were home… I know you probably want to go out but stay home tonight with Bella okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm beat from basketball anyway."

"Ok Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night dad."

I walked back into the living room to see Bella walking Jasper to the door. I turned around; I would really like not to watch my sister kiss one of my friends, and teammate. I heard murmuring then the door closing. Bella walked back in and smiled at me.

"How are you? What did dad want?"

"I'm good. Dad just wanted to check up. How about we grab a pizza and couple of movies?"

"Sure." I agreed.

I guess you could say I was shocked, Daniel never came home until late and if he came home early it was just to back out again. I love spending time with him, I mean come on, he is my twin. We grabbed a large deluxe pizza and rented Live Free Die Hard and some other action movie I couldn't remember the name of. Over all it was a good night. I can't wait to see Jazz tomorrow.

**JPOV**

(At his house)

As soon as I turned on the light in my room, I remembered something I had hoped I would never forget. My eyes fell on to the calendar hanging up by my closet door. As I got closer the red circle became bigger and bigger circling the date of March 11. I walked into my closet and change into my pajama bottoms. I turned my music on and tried to go to sleep but I tossed and turned. Guilt hit me constantly because I can't believe I almost completely forgot her birthday.

"Come on Jasper, they're in a better place."

It doesn't work telling myself that. I have no idea what time it was but I finally got to sleep.

_"Jawasper!" Katy laughed as I chased her around the backyard. _

_Spring was beautiful, that grass was lush green, flowers were popping up and the weather was just warm enough. There wasn't a rain cloud in sight today and the birds chirped happily. I snatched her up in the air by the arms with her giggling._

_"I got you Bee." I said smiling. _

_Katy was still my little four-year-old sister, it was actually her birthday, and I returned to being that thirteen-year-old boy with a proper family. Mom came outside with drinks and Dad came running out with a grin and he took Katy from me and tossed her up in the air. I went over to Mom and watched Dad play with Bee. _

_"It was like she was just born yesterday." Mom sighed. _

_"Yeah." I agreed. _

_We all agreed to go out for ice cream for Katy's birthday but as I exited the room that scene changed. I was sitting at the dinning room table with everyone around me singing happy birthday to me. I was turning fourteen. I blew out my candles and can't even remember what I wished for but I now wished I had wished something different. _

_The scene changed again and I was in the car with Katy in the backseat. Mom and Dad were in front singing along with whatever was on the radio. I remember looking out the window humming too as Katy was clapping her hands in her seat. All of a sudden everything was rolling and I heard glass crashing and people screaming. Everything finally stood still and I opened my eyes. I felt so weak and tired but before I shut my eyes I saw blood everywhere. Red was covering the front of the car and I could see part of Dad's cut up body. I managed to turn my head toward Bee and saw face cut up but she looked as peaceful as ever like she was just sleeping. Then everything went black. _

_I was at the funeral looking down at the two caskets (Katy was buried with Mom) and I watched as everyone slowly walked by me as the service ended like I wasn't there. I looked up across from me and I saw the now fourteen-year-old orphan, gazing down at his dead family with tears falling down his face. He looked up at me quickly and glared._

_"Why did you have to survive?"_

I woke up covered in sweat and labored breathing. I looked around and Max was looking at me with sad eyes. I patted the bed and he climbed up next to me. I rubbed his head and sighed.

"Why?" I asked to myself.

I looked over at my clock and it was already 1:30 in the afternoon. I guess I'll just have to miss the rest of school. I laid in bed for what seemed like hours until I got up and showered. No point in just staying in bed. I ate breakfast/lunch and went into the backyard with Max. I'm not supposed to be so sad now; I shouldn't be moping around. I should be stronger than this; I shouldn't be weak. Max barked and walked around my legs. I smiled and bent down.

"You understand, don't you? You remember how sad I used to be."

I must sound stupid talking to a dog but I swear Max understands me most of the time. He reached up and licked my face.

"Ok, ok." I pulled his ball out of my pocket and threw it. He sprinted off and I heard a bark in the distance, which made me laugh.

After about half an hour we went back into the house and I went into the living room. Call me pathetic or suicidal but I grabbed one of the old movies of my family. I popped it in and watched carefully. It was like my dreams all over again; it was both Bee and Mine's birthdays.

_"Happy Birthday Baby," Mom smiled and kissed my cheek. _

I am so pathetic! I wish Gramps were here or… Bella. Damn she's probably wondering where the hell I am. I looked at the clock and school was finally over. I went to grab my phone out of my pocket but it wasn't there. I left the TV on as I left the room and looked in the kitchen, no phone. I walked upstairs to my room checking to see if I left it in my other jeans… As soon as I walked upstairs that calendar seemed to have grown bigger on the wall. It was haunting me. I have never been so upset or paranoid about this since I was fourteen.

The house was so quiet as I searched for my phone and then I heard something.

_"Jawasper! Stop! It twickles!" _

I laughed for a second but I just sat down on my bed. I looked around my room for a second and then there it was, on my nightstand. I took a second and just laid back. The only thing I could hear was my own thoughts and the TV downstairs. Max came waddling in and jumped on my bed.

"Hey buddy. Should I call Bella now or just tell her tomorrow so I have time to think? Give me paw once for now or twice for tomorrow."

I felt he understood perfectly. I waited patiently as he lifted his paw and set it in my palm. I thought for a second he was going to leave it there but he hit my palm again with his paw.

"Are you sure Max? Wouldn't it just be easier to tell her now?"

I thought about it. What was I going to tell her? I ditched school because I was having nightmares and woke up really late? It's my sister's seventh birthday today and I am so pathetic that I all do is mope? She'd think I was so weak and self-centered. I can't even go to school when I am this upset because I know I'll say something and blow everything I set up here. Despite myself, I opened my phone and sighed.

_Sorry_

_Love you- Jasper._

Send. I hope she understand that, and won't think something else… God how come I'm losing all my control? I was always good at keeping all this in? Why now?

"Hello?" I heard someone called. This time I knew it wasn't the TV.

**BPOV-School**

"Where's Jasper?" Ben asked sitting down at lunch.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. He was fine last night when I saw him."

I looked around hoping he would show up and say why he was missing this morning but no luck. My hopes crashed when Daniel walked through the door with the other guys and he wasn't there. Daniel came over.

"Have you seen Jasper? It's not like him to miss school."

I looked down for second. "Yeah I know. I haven't seen him since he left the house last night. I'm starting to worry."

The rest day went the same. I was only counting time until I could leave school and call him or go see if he's home. I was bored in gym and didn't really do much; I was too worried. I know I shouldn't have but I mean its Jasper! How could he be sick or hurt? It doesn't make any sense. I changed and went straight for my truck and then I remember I got a ride with Daniel. He came up to the car and smiled.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Dan, can we just hurry home so I can grab my truck?"

"You want to go see Jasper?" He asked.

"Yes, I do."

"I can give you a ride to his house."

I bit my lip; I don't think Jasper would like the company…

"Uh… Just drop me off okay. I don't think Max likes a lot of people." I had to think of some excuse.

"Okay. Fine." He didn't sound like he believed me.

As I gave directions to Jasper's house my phone buzzed.

_Sorry_

_Love you-Jasper_

I bit my lip. At least he's a live," my optimistic side said.

Daniel pulled up and sighed. "I'll wait here just for a couple of minutes then you can tell me to leave."

I nodded. "Don't get out."

I had an odd feeling Jasper was… upset? I don't know. I walked to the door and I knocked but no answer. I twisted the handle and the door opened. I walked in and the only thing I could hear was the TV. I couldn't even hear Max. I walked into the living room and saw the same people from the pictures Jasper showed me. His family. My heart almost broke to think of how much he really lost. I couldn't imagine being with Daniel and Dad.

"Hello?" I called as I walked toward the steps.

I was half way to Jasper's room when he showed up walking toward me.

"Bella?" he asked.

He looked tired and his hair much more of a mess than usual. "I'm sorry. I thought I should come check on you… The door was unlocked."

"No it's fine. I'm, uh, sorry I wasn't at school today. I, uh, woke up late."

I knew he wasn't telling me everything and I wanted to know why but didn't push it. "Okay, well we all missed you today."

He gave a small smile. "Trust me I missed you guys too."

I gave a small smile and took a step closer to hug him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his chin on my head.

"I really am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know I just, you're out in the middle of nowhere, in Forks that is, and you could've _died_ and we wouldn't have known."

"You sound like Gramps," he sighed. "Come on. I have to go turn the TV off."

We walked downstairs and then I remembered Daniel. "I have to go tell Daniel to buzz off. He gave me a ride here and I think he thinks you died."

"I'll go with you." He said as he shut off the TV with a sigh.

We walked out to see Daniel in his car.

"Hey Jasper." He greeted.

"Hey Daniel."

"You can leave now Dan…" I said.

They both laughed. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Jasper grinned.

Daniel agreed to leave after I kept hassling him and that left Jasper and me. We walked back into the house and Jasper sighed.

"I guess you want the truth right? I know you, you know-"

"Something's wrong? Yeah."

He nodded. "You remember I told you about my little sister, Katherine, or Katy as we called her. Well… today is her seventh birthday…"

I nodded not really knowing what to say. He seemed to be struggling with what he was trying to say. I just didn't understand.

"You know how you had the nightmare about Jacob and you got really freaked out?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Last night, I don't know what happened. I couldn't sleep and when I finally did it was like replaying all the good times in front of me. It was Katherine's birthday and then it turned into my birthday and then the accident. It scared me so much… I woke up late it was already lunch at school and I knew it would've been hard for me to act normal and make up an excuse right on the spot…

"I'm really sorry Bella. I feel like such a wimp or something. I mean I couldn't even go to school after a nightmare! I just can't believe I…."

"Jasper it's okay. Like you said it happens to the best of us."

"I know but I absolutely hate it!" he muttered as he ducked his head.

I hated seeing him like this. He wasn't the Jasper I knew but this… I liked seeing the vulnerable side to him.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on his cheek. "You always have me to talk to. You know that right? You don't need to worry about not being all tough around me."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He bent down and gave a small kiss, and then the doorbell rang. We looked at each other oddly and then Max barked and appeared. He ran around my feet and Jasper messed up his fur. Jasper went to the door and I followed him. I was shocked when my dad was standing there.

"Charlie?" "Dad?" Jasper and I said at the same time.

Dad looked just as surprised to see us. "Hello. Bella I didn't know you were here."

"Daniel just dropped me off. I came to check on Jasper."

"I see," Charlie said looking around and then Max managed to weave between Jasper and I.

Jasper grabbed Max by the collar and held him still. "Hold up there, buddy."

Charlie smiled at Max. "Can I talk to you privately Jasper? I'm assuming you're parents aren't home."

"Uh, yeah come on it. We can talk in the kitchen."

Charlie came in and looked as shocked as I did when I first entered the mansion. Jasper smiled at me.

"Make yourself comfortable Bella. Can you keep an eye on Max?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure."

**JPOV**

I led Charlie into the kitchen and was glad it wasn't messy or anything. I offered Charlie a seat at the table and he sat himself down.

"Jasper, sorry to just show up but I heard you weren't at school today. I know it probably isn't really my place but just because you're parents aren't home during the week doesn't mean…"

"Oh Charlie no. I wasn't just ditching. There was a family emergency I had to sort out last night and then this morning. It had just been a really long night and stuff. I would never ditch unless I absolutely had to. I promise you that. My education and sports are too important. My family has big expectations for me."

Charlie nodded, clearly shocked that I wasn't just ditching and he could tell I wasn't _really_ lying. I mean, technically it was a "family emergency" it was just in my head. He cleared his throat.

"Good then. I just thought I should have a talk with you."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Jasper. Bella told me you invited her to Texas over the break."

"Yes sir. I'm going back down to Texas to see my old friends and my Gramps. Normally whoever is coming from somewhere else to visit brings a friend… or someone."

"I see. Well I've been thinking about it since she's asked. I know you are both responsible and after the way I've seen you with Bella, I'm going to allow her to go but I want to talk to your parents."

"Um, well actually my parents aren't in the USA for two weeks. Their job keep them busy and yeah, but I can give you the number of my Grandpa's house where we would be staying. He's normally able to talk after 7 that's when they're not too busy with stuff on the farm."

"What exactly do your parents do if you don't mind me asking?"

"My parents work for a big international company as um sort of accountants. But it's sort of different. My dad explained it to me before but I'm not really into their job. I was always more into music and sports than math." I gave a shrug.

Charlie nodded. "Sorry for some many questions. But yes, I'll take your Grandfather's number so I can call him. He's Mr. Whitlock?"

"Ah, He's my mom's dad. Mr. Matthew Logan." I said.

"Okay great," Charlie said as I got up to write down.

I accidentally let out a low whistle as I was grabbing a pen and I heard max bark and his paws scraping across the wood floors.

"Max!" I heard Bella gasp.

Charlie and I laughed as Max ran into me and Bella ran into the kitchen looking around and glared when we were still laughing.

"Hey Darlin'. Sorry wasn't thinking, I just kind of whistled."

She glared. "Whatever Whitlock."

I laughed as I wrote down Gramps' number. I handed it to Charlie with a smile. "So you can call him around seven and he should be free."

Charlie nodded. "Okay thanks. I'll be going I'm quite tired. I'm sure you'll tell Bella what I told you."

"Yes sir."

Charlie left and Bella stared at me as I shut the door and smiled. "You still love me right?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?" she asked giving me a weird look.

"Do you still want to come to Texas with me?" I asked with a smile.

She squealed and threw herself at me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her up. "Really?"

"Yeah really by the sound of it. Charlie wants to call Gramps, but I'll have to call him to tell him what exactly not to tell Charlie."

"Are you sure they'll like me?" she asked biting her lip.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they? Sean liked you didn't he?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He seemed like he was just being nice."

"He liked you. He went home and told everyone about you. Don't worry only good stuff."

"Good. Sorry I jumped on you. I must be heavy." She blushed.

"You're as light as air." I said as I carried her into the living room.

She squeaked as I took the first step. "Did you think I was going to drop you?"

"No," she said. "I was just shocked."

I set her down on the couch. "I should try and call Gramps. He'll want to know the good news."

"Okay. Do you want me to…"

"Nope." I said sitting down next to her.

She was sitting at one end and so I laid down on the couch and rested my head in her lap. She laughed.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

She laughed again and I felt myself consumed by that smile and how it lights up her face. All the grief and sadness that I felt earlier went away. Bella always made me feel better. God, I've only known her for like… two months. Is that it?

I pulled my phone out and called Gramps. I knew he'd be fine to talk for a minute.

"Hey Tommy!" Sean answered.

"Jerry how nice of you to answer! Put Mr. Logan on the phone."

"Oh Mr. Logan. Yes, I see. Business. Please one moment." He said in a professional voice.

I heard him call for Gramps. "What is it?"

"There is a Mr. Jasper Whitlock on the phone asking for a Mr. Logan."

I heard Gramps sigh. "You two still act like you're seven!" he complained.

"Sorry Sean and I are joking around because Gramps hates it."

Bella smiled and kissed me quickly. Her hair came over my face and for the first time I noticed it smelled like strawberries and lavender or freesia.

"Jasper Thomas Logan-Whitlock! You two better stop messing around!" Gramps scolded, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes sir. Uh, remember how Sean and I told you about Bella and how I could bring someone down?"

Of course he pieced it together fast. "Absolutely fantastic! I'm assured you're now an item?"

"Yes, of course. Here's the thing. Sean told what my story is up here, correct?"

"Yes and Jasper I understand why you did it."

"Well Charlie—"

"Be polite if that's her father."

"Sorry sir. Chief Swan wanted to talk to my parents. I told him he could call you for information. He should call around seven. Just wanted to remind you not leak too much about anything other than the trip." Bella gave me a funny look when I apologize and called Charlie Chief Swan.

"Yes of course. Chief?"

"Her father is the chief of police."

"Ah, I see. Herman Withers was the last police chief I ever remember there but that was when I was just a boy." He chuckled. "Of course I'll be nothing but professional. Anything he may ask, as much as I disapprove of lying?"

"Um, Dad used to be an accountant right at the one big company right?"

"Yes he did. Fine job he had, made a good living for my little Annie."

"Okay well that's what I told Char-Chief Swan and that mom worked as well…"

"Okay Jasper. I'll see you in a month."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Oh and I found that order you had in your room for the flowers for Katherine. Kelsey, Rachel and I dropped them off for you."

"Thanks Gramps," I said closing my eyes and I felt Bella hand move slowly over my forehead.

"Good bye Jasper. I can't wait to meet Miss. Swan."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Bella.

"Do you mind if I ask a couple of questions?"

"You can ask whatever you want."

"Why did you say sorry and call my dad Chief Swan?"

"I knew you going to ask that," I chuckled looking up at her. "As the proper gentleman I grew up as it's polite to call people Mister, Sir, Misses, Ma'am, any title really. Gramps is really into that unless you are _really_ good friends with people or he _knows_ you get the proper permission to be on a first name bases, that's just how he is."

"What's your Grandfather's name?"

"Gramps' name is Matthew Logan. He's my mom's father. Technically my full last name is Logan-Whitlock because that's how my parents made it but it's easier just being Whitlock. The guys joke around though sometimes because I'm the closest grandchild to Gramps and call me Mr. Logan when I give them orders because I'm third in command, you could say." I explained as I looked up at her.

"I see. So did your mom, Mrs. Whitlock I guess, have siblings?"

"Yeah. My mom's name was Annabelle by the way. Annie for short." I said comfortably. "I have an aunt who I've only actually met a couple of times. She talks to Gramps a lot but her and her husband and their two kids move around quiet a bit but are now permanently in California. Dr. Cullen, who I can call Carlisle but I don't, is like one of the best doctors around. He's a great guy don't get me wrong but we just never see them. Esme is my aunt. Esme Cullen along with her two children who are twins, Rosalie and Edward."

"I'd hate that." Bella said peacefully. "Your mom's name is beautiful by the way."

"What would you hate?" I asked sitting up so I could have her on my lap.

She giggled for a second as I hugged her close resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Moving constantly and having relatives I only really know the names of. I mean I do have that and I hate it but… that's another story. I mean losing touch with my dad or not seeing a lot. That would kill me."

"Yeah, it does suck but when you have other people around you who love you and would do anything for you. Everything just gets so much easier." I answered truthfully.

"Does your…Grandpa have any problem with you bringing your girlfriend down to the farm? I thought he was going to put you to work?"

"He actually can't wait to meet you. He has a soft spot for girls. He raised my mom and Esme alone for most of their lives because my grandma just up and left when they were younger. He will put me to work but we don't do very much over spring break because we normally have such a full house, a lot of people come down from college and school. You may not have guessed it but my family is pretty well-off."

"Really?" she joked.

"Yeah I know shocking," I teased. "Gramps' house is like a huge plantation house or vineyard house. It's not your usual farm, we do a lot of stuff."

"Okay, you've answered most of my questions."

"My turn. What's your mom's name?"

"Renee Dwyer and her husband's name is Phil who is like five years younger than her but she's still young. Daniel and I were accidents." She admitted.

"Doesn't mean you should think any less of yourselves." I said as I kissed her neck. "What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I noticed her face twisted in distaste.

"I like it."

"What about you?"

"Jasper Thomas Logan-Whitlock… Hey that's why Ben calls you Marie. It's your middle name and you obviously don't like it."

"Yep, what's so funny?"

I was laughing. "Sean and I do the same thing. But we do it as a joke. He calls me Tommy and I call him Jerry because his name is Sean Jeremy Murphy."

She laughed and stood up and then sat back down so we were face to face; she had me straddled. "Why did you join the basketball team?"

"Um, I enjoy playing and I thought it would be a good way to meet some people."

"Who's the best person you met?" she grinned.

"Definitely Daniel." I smiled. "You see he has this gorgeous twin sister, Bella. She looks like an angel. Really nice and man she has a beautiful singing voice."

"Really?" she asked playing along.

"Yeah, she didn't really want to date me at first."

"I can't see why."

"Well she didn't want to date basketball players, plus she didn't really want her heart broken but you know what?"

"What?"

"I made a promise to her that I intend to keep."

"What promise is that?"

"I won't break her heart on purpose. And I sealed that promise."

"How?" Bella smiled.

"Like this…"

I kissed Bella with a smile and pulled away. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jazz."

**Okay peoples! There it was, I hope you enjoyed it... Please tell me what you think! **

**Songs: With You by Chris Brown (Check out the acoustic cover of this on youtube and itunes by Boyce Avenue, those are the lyrics I actually used)--Anyway... oh and Boot Scootin' Boogie by Brooks & Dunn. **

**Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! (Girls whatever) I'm back!!!!!!! I'm so sorry about this, really I hate it when authors don't update so i understand your hatred for me. PLease enjoy this chapter! THank you guys for all your support.**

**I don't own twilight**

Charlie was treating this trip with Jasper like I'm freaking moving out of the house! I brought my bag down and smiled at Charlie as he was sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast. Then Daniel came bouncing down the stairs with a smile.

"Man! I have a whole week to myself without a _girl_ around here!" he smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes! I have a whole week away from _you_!" I teased back.

Charlie shook his head at us as he stood up. "When is Jasper coming?"

I looked up at the clock with a smile on my face. "In about five minutes, but you know him, he likes to be early to everything."

Daniel gagged as a joke and I hit his chest. Charlie told us to stop it because we were acting like five year olds again.

"You be on your best behavior, Bella and have fun…" Charlie said giving me that fatherly look.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Aren't I always?" he frowned. "I will, Dad. I promise. It's only for a week."

Then the doorbell rang. I smiled and rushed to the door to see Jasper smiling.

"Hi!" I greeted with a quick kiss.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yep! Come in for a sec."

We walked in to the kitchen and Charlie went back to reading the paper while Dan was shoving food into his face. I grabbed my bag and my purse and Charlie finally looked away.

"Sorry about that. Hello Jasper, are you excited to go home?"

"Yeah, it'll be great to see everybody again. Gramps was telling me that he remembered you from when you were younger."

"Yes, I had no idea, the name never clicked. He knew my dad for a brief period of time before he moved back to Texas."

"Jasper, thank you so much for taking Bella away. I'll have this whole house to myself!" Daniel jumped into the conversation.

Jazz just laughed. "Yeah, no problem Daniel."

I rolled my eyes at all of them. Jasper took my bag from me and then looked around. "You're not bringing your guitar?"

"She's worried she'll embarrass herself." Daniel explained. I glared at him.

"I just don't want extra attention." I shrugged.

Jasper just shook his head. We said our goodbyes and then got in his truck. I settled in for the long drive. Jasper said we were going to go half-way to Salt lake City to stay at his friend Paul's house for the night and then leave early in the morning. He had a permanent smile on his face and I admired the glow. I loved it when he was happy and smiled because it made me happy. Jasper turned the radio on and kept as background music as we got on the highway.

* * *

I tried and failed many times in my attempts to find a good radio station until I heard Kings of Leon playing their song Sex on Fire. I smiled and turned up the volume. Jasper just laughed at my selection.

"I should've guessed you liked them."

"Hey I love music. All of it!"

Jasper raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. I relaxed in my seat just enjoying the music.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Dark of the alley_

_The breaking of day_

_Head while I'm driving_

_I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open_

_Them knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying_

_You're dying_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

I sang along just looking out at the road ahead of us. According to Jasper we only had more three hours to go until we were at his friend Paul's house.

"So tell me about Paul, since I think you've told me about everyone else but him."

Jasper smiled, getting into another lane. "Paul, like everybody else grew up on the farm. He's the oldest of all of us. I'm 17, Sean's 20 and Paul is 25. Paul married his high school sweetheart Lorry and they have a very cute baby name Scarlett who is now 4. He graduated school last year and is now working his ass off at a big international company that does something, which to be truthful I don't know anything about."

I laughed. "Everybody you talk about sounds so nice and hard working. I don't know… it just sounds like a huge happy family minus the things in the closets."

"Yeah it is. These people raised me, all of them and they all could probably tell you very embarrassing stories about me." He chuckled.

"Hmm… I'll have to remember that when I see them." I laughed as Jasper gave me a playful glare.

"So… Do think anything will change back home over this _wonderful_ break?"

"Nothing ever happens in Forks, unless somehow aliens landed there nothing will change." I giggled.

"Yeah, that's true… Daniel seemed quite happy why does he have the house to himself?"

"Oh I never told you? Dad had a conference to go to in Seattle for four days. Dan is always happy when we're not home because he can normally have whoever he wants over."

Jasper just nodded and then sighed. "Why didn't you bring your guitar?"

I bit my lip. "I don't want the extra attention."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You know they'll probably force you to play anyway."

"Is that code _you_ will probably force me to play?" I glared.

He just laughed and shrugged. "Maybe."

After about an hour I was suddenly really tired. _Shit._ Jasper just looked at me. "You can go to sleep if you want to."

"No, I'm fine…" I said and he just seemed to shrug it off.

If I wanted to sleep I had to take my contacts out because I honestly hate falling asleep with them on. It was a good thing I brought my glasses because that is definitely what I'm wearing tomorrow in the truck. I hope Jasper doesn't think I look like a geek or anything. I was now awake and just listening to music but then my phone rang with a certain ring tone and most definitely didn't want to answer it. I grabbed it from my pocket and hit ignore. This of course did not escape the attention of Jasper. He didn't ask because he knew I was annoyed instead he just brought my hand up to his lips and kissed me. I sighed and looked at him.

"It was my mom," I said looking at my lap. "Her and I have been in our disagreements for quite awhile. She likes to call every so often to make life living hell."

Jasper nodded thinking about what to say. "Since she never "grew up" as a mother she felt she became an over baring friend, who only ever looks out for your concerns yet addresses them in the worst way resulting in making your life living hell."

"Seriously, what are you going to be when you grow up?" I smiled.

He laughed. "I'm going to be famous!" he joked. "Nah, I'm going to take over the farm when it's time and I'll do that, like Gramps."

I smiled. "I can't wait to meet him Jasper. Really. I can tell without this man you wouldn't be who you are today and your parents sound like they were just like him. If you weren't a Logan-Whitlock, I'm sure you would be a completely different person."

"I think that too. What do you want to be?"

"To be honest I have no idea. I want a job that will let me have some freedom and so maybe when I'm married I could take a break from it when I have kids and maybe start back up."

Jasper smiled. "You're talented Bella, you could probably do anything in the world."

I rolled my eyes. "You make me seem so much younger than you when you talk like that!"

Jasper just laughed and nodded. I started bopping my head to a beat and then turned up the radio. Gives you Hell by The All-American Rejects came on and I laughed remembering Daniel and I playing this song once in the living room.

"I always did think Daniel sang this better than the originally." I said.

"Daniel sings?"

I bit my lip. "Don't tell him I told you. He sort of gave up about a year ago. He just wanted to focus on sports but yeah and he plays guitar."

"Wow, I can imagine he's really good, if he has the same talents as you."

I blushed at this, which cause Jasper to laugh and shake his head. Three hours had already gone by fast; I was shocked because I never realized we were so close. Jasper pulled into a driveway to a gorgeous house, way better than the ones in Forks… well besides where Jasper lives. I'll have to remember to remind myself, I'm a commoner and Jasper is the Prince. Jasper helped me out and we went to the door, which was already open with a guy standing there.

The first thing he said was, "Hey, so where is she?"

His brown eyes settled on me and smiled. "You must be Bella. I'm Paul."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you."

"Paul don't leave them on the doorstep!" smiled a beautiful girl holding a little girl. We stepped in and Jasper set our bags down. He gave Paul a hug and I just hang to the side as they did their greetings. The girl, Paul's wife, Lorry… smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Lorry and this little one is Scarlett."

I smiled. "Hi it's nice to meet both."

"Come on in and follow me allow the boys to do… whatever they do."

I followed her into a beautiful kitchen and I took a seat on a stool. "So how was your trip down?"

"It was good. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I normally hate road trips but it's probably because my brother is really annoying."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's seventeen. We're twins but technically he's like one minute older than I am, which he likes to rub in…" I smiled.

"Are you ready for this week?"

"To be really honest, I'm really nervous. My family is basically the exact opposite to what Jasper talks about…"

"Nah, you'll be great. Paul likes you already and he's only said hi!" she laughed then she sat Scarlett on the counter. She smiled at me.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Scarlett!" she said smiling.

"How old are you?"

"I'm four! How old are you?"

I smiled. "I'm seventeen."

She just shrugged and Lorry laughed. "Are you Jasper's friend?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Then I heard a familiar chuckle. "Yes she is." Jasper said kissing my cheek.

Scarlett giggled and I just smiled. Paul smiled and looked at me. He picked up my hand and looked at it. "Yes," he stated. "Definitely hands of a musician."

I laughed and then glared at Jasper who just shrugged with a sly smile. "I'm really not that good. I just play for fun."

"Sure." Jasper muttered and I elbowed him in the stomach. He just wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him, well leaning against him as I sat on the stool.

"I like music!" Scarlett smiled.

Everyone laughed and Lorry then gave Paul a knowing look. I looked at my watch and I noticed it was already 7:30. I guess today was a lot longer than I thought. We said our good nights to Scarlett and Lorry put her to bed.

"So Bella since I'm not as informed as everyone else in Texas, what does your dad do?"

I smiled. "My Dad is the Police Chief of Forks."

"Mom?"

"She is a designer, but not a very famous one. My parents are divorced, she lives in Arizona with her husband Phil who plays and coaches minor league baseball."

"Siblings?"

"I have a twin brother Daniel who is the basketball captain but I'm better."

Paul laughed and looked at Jasper. "But not better than Jasper right because he's "the man"."

"She's beaten me twice in one on one. And quite a few times two on two." Jasper admitted.

Paul literally hugged me picking me up out of my chair. "Thank God, He has made some perfect creature to defeat Jasper!"

I laughed while Jasper rolled his eyes. "Paul, seriously?"

"Yes seriously! So Bella are you a genius?"

"Not exactly and genius, but I'm pretty good at school." I shrugged.

"Is our blue eyed cutie here a proper gentleman?"

"Yes definitely. Some guys started copying him at school to get some girls…"

"Is Forks seriously under a constant cover of clouds?"

We both laughed. "Yes but you get used to it. Don't you Jasper."

"Eventually," He smiled. "SO Paul what's with the interview?"

"Can't I be curious?"

"Not too curious." Lorry said walking in. "Don't worry about Paul. He's too curious for his own good."

It was around nine I said I was gong to bed because I was extremely tired. Lorry showed me my bedroom and smiled.

"I'm glad you're with Jasper. Even if you were just a friend to him, you make him smile. It's something we all haven't seen in a long time."

I smiled and nodded. I didn't know what to say. You're welcome? Thank you? I had no idea. I went into the bathroom and took my contacts out did that good stuff and then got changed into my pajamas. I crept back into my room and grabbed my notebook.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_Broke his own heart_

_And I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception…_

I sighed and set the book down, and then there was a knock on my door. I opened it slightly hiding myself behind the door poking my head out. I saw Jasper with a smile.

"Hi did I interrupt something?"

I laughed. "No, you can come in if you want."

I opened the door and he walked in shutting it behind him. He pulled me close into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad you're here." He murmured kissing the top pf my head.

I nodded into his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent. He was just so perfect. "I'm glad too," I said putting my hand to his cheek. "I would've missed seeing you smile."

He rested his forehead against mine for several seconds before he kissed me. I responded winding my hands into his hair. We both pulled away slightly and he just left his forehead resting against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed and hugged him.

He picked me up and carried me to bed. He sat on the edge as I snuggled into my covers and he noticed my glasses and my notebook.

"Glasses Miss. Swan? Something that I have yet to learn!"

I laughed and nodded. "I don't look good in glasses."

He picked them up and slid them on me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. "I think you suit them."

I shook my head at him as he reached for my notebook. "Nope not thing time! You can't read this one just yet. It's a surprise."

He raised an eyebrow to me and just shrugged. "I better go to bed too…"

I groaned. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Well, I have two options I was going to sleep on the couch in the living room or Paul said I could sleep in here as long as we were appropriate. He must assume I'm the same as him and Sean were."

"Stay with me then. I don't want you to sleep on a couch. Besides it isn't like we haven't "slept" together before."

"That's true. I'm surprised Daniel didn't wake us up."

I nodded thinking back:

_Dad was away for the weekend with another police thing in Seattle. Daniel was hanging out with the whole basketball team, except Jasper who was with me. We decided to just rent movies and watch them at my house. We somehow ended up falling asleep on the couch together. It was very comfortable waking up in his arms and listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He stirred awake and smiled at me. _

"_Good Morning Beautiful."_

"_Good morning," I replied and gave him a kiss. "Love you."_

"_Love you too." He sighed._

_We heard crashing in the kitchen and I sat up on top of Jasper. Daniel had dropped a frying pan trying to cook breakfast. I rolled my eyes and Jasper chuckled. _

"_Dan! What did I tell you about touching the things in my kitchen when you don't know how to use them!"_

_Daniel never did say anything about us sleeping on the couch and he didn't seem to care. I was thankful he didn't go all "big brother"._

I patted the bed beside me and he smiled. He shrugged out of his shirt and I got a look at his gorgeously sculpted chest and his muscular arms. He smiled as I stared at him.

"I absolutely hate sleeping with a shirt on."

I giggled and then I watched him pull out some pajama bottoms. He changed quickly and got into bed. I laid on my side to face him and he mimicked me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him.

"Good night Bella. We have a big day tomorrow."

I giggled quietly and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up at about eight o'clock snuggled into Jasper's chest. I gently moved some of his hair away from his face and gave him a small kiss as I slipped out of his grip and put my glasses on. I stood up and threw on my hoodie. I snuck to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I attempted to brush my hair a little but I was at a loss, so I twisted it up into a messy bun. I washed my face and then snuck back into the bedroom. I grabbed my notebook and started writing again; trying to finish this song, though I know it'll probably take me a while. As I sat on the bed I felt Jasper reach out and grab me pulling me closer.

I stroked his hair once before going back to writing, then I felt him kissing my arm and I laughed.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while, but I enjoy watching you write."

I smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"When do we need to leave?"

"When we're are done getting ready. Don't worry as long as were are on the road by twelve."

I nodded and closed my book. "Well you should shower and all that good stuff first because I'll take a little longer than you."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

He leaned up and gave me a kiss before standing up. I smiled at him as he grabbed his bag and set it on the bed. I bit my pen cap and then turned the page, not knowing what to write next. It's always nice to start a blank sheet not knowing where it'll take me, what story will appear… I closed my eyes and just let words come to me.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you _

_Dropping so quickly _

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I _

_Know you better_

I heard Jazz chuckle to himself and then look at me.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I was completely ignoring you."

"No, I would do the same thing when I'm on a roll."

I smiled and set my book down. I stood on my knees on the bed in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His wrapped his around waist and I looked up at him. "I guess it's a good thing we have this stuff in common."

"Definitely." He smiled.

I kissed his lips softly and slowly, while he wrapped a hand around my bun and pulled it out. I couldn't help myself any more. I pulled him toward me and he happily obliged to my wishes. He pushed his bag to the end of the bed and laid me on my back. We kissed for what seemed liked eternity and then he pulled away.

"You are going to be the death of me Miss. Swan. Literally. If your father found us, he would shoot me."

I giggled; I seemed to do that all the time now around him.

"Well, I most definitely don't want you dead Jazz."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He rolled off of me and grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to shower and then as soon as we're ready we can hit the road."

I nodded and picked up my book again as he shut the door.

_I am trying _

_Not to tell you _

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say _

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling _

_But I'm tired of _

_Holding this inside my head_

I smiled as I wrote, then read it back. Thinking about Jazz and how madly in love I am with him, even in the very beginning when I promised myself not to be.

**JPOV**

God, she was perfect. Seeing her this morning just sitting in bed next to me writing, it just made me fall in love with her all over again. I have no idea how I managed to get this angel. I walked across the hall to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. It definitely woke me up, with the warm water relaxing my muscles. I changed into my jean and white tee and walked out of the bathroom. I was about to walk back into our bedroom when Paul was walking out of Scarlett's room.

"Good morning Sunshine." He greeted.

"Good morning," I smiled and then looked at Scarlett. "Good morning sweetie."

She smiled and then Paul raised his eyebrows at me nodding his head to our bedroom. I rolled my eyes at him and I was thankful when Lorry came and took Scarlett, hitting Paul in the chest.

"So…"

"So…" I said. "What?"

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes I had a nice _sleep_." I said emphasizing on the sleep for him.

He frowned and then nudged me. "I'm just messing around. I'm happy for you. She really is lovely."

"Yeah she is." I agreed

"When you guys leaving?"

"When we're ready, probably after Bella is ready."

"Bella, short for Isabella yeah?"

"Yeah," I said nodding. "It suits her."

Paul nodded and then he headed down for breakfast. I walked back in and I noticed Bella wiping her eyes. I was at her side quickly.

"Darlin', are you okay?"

She sniffed and then attempted to smile. "Yeah, I'm great. I guess I better get ready." She said quickly.

She stood up but I stood on front of her. I don't normally push but when she's crying, it's big.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my mom. Since I'm not answering her calls she texted me. God I didn't even know she knew how to do it! She just, she's always on the same thing 'I'm your mother you have to talk to me' and like 'I have half a mind to make custody arrangements.' She can't do this to me. It's not like she does it to Daniel."

I hugged her and rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it until we get home okay?"

She nodded into my chest. She pulled away and smiled at me, a genuine smile. "I'm going to go shower because I can't wait until we get to your Gramps' house."

I chuckled and let her go. I went to my bag and grabbed_ my_ notebook. I might as well write while she's getting ready.

**BPOV**

Jazz always had a calming effect on me. No matter what. The hot water on my skin helped me relax and I got out quickly then I remember, I never brought my clothes in with me. I groaned and then stuck my head out the door. Nobody was in the hallway so I quickly ran into our bedroom. My face turned as red as the reddest tomato when I saw jasper sitting on the bed staring at me. He laughed and shook his head.

"Did you forget something?"

I glared at him playfully. "Yes I did!"

He stood up and kissed my cheek. I'll head downstairs, so you can get changed."

I nodded and watched him leave. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my faded skinny jeans and my 'The All-American Rejects' shirt. I look at my phone one more time before I walk out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to brush my hair and grab my others clothes that were hiding from me. Once I was ready I headed downstairs into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Good morning Bella!" Scarlett smiled.

"Good morning Scarlett. How are you?"

"Good!" then she went back to eating.

I smiled and then felt Jazz's arms wrap around me. Lorry and Paul shared a glance and then smiled at us.

"Do you want anything to eat, or drink? I made coffee." Lorry said.

"I'll have some coffee please."

Lorry got me a cup and I added milk and sugar to how I liked it.

"You excited Bella?"

"Nervous, but excited yeah." I shrugged.

Paul laughed. "You don't need to be nervous, they'll love you. All you need to do is sell your soul… just kidding. Nah, Matt always did have a soft spot for all the girls."

I smiled and Jasper laughed. "What is your prediction? I say they'll make her play."

Paul laughed, "Yeah they probably will."

"Why can't my _boyfriend_ stick up for me and say I don't have to?" I glared at Jasper.

Paul laughed. "You're in trouble now!"

Jasper just smiled at me. "You know you'll want to when the time comes."

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. We stayed and chatted a little bit longer and then we said our good byes. Paul and Lorry were awesome and Scarlett was a little angel. We loaded up the truck again and headed toward Texas. This is definitely going to be a great holiday. I wonder how everything is back home…

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for all the mistakes and typos in it I just posted straight away after a quick skim. I'm sick so I'll probably have the next chapter done in a week or later... PLease review and tell me what you think. Even if they're flames I really want to know what you think. PLus, anyone who reviews I will give you a small sneak peek into the next chapter. I promise.**

**Songs: Sex on Fire Kings of Leon, The Only Exception Paramore (Check out their new album Brand New Eyes) and Fallin' For You Colbie Calliat. **

**You guys are awesome thank you for reading and reviewing and all of your support.**


	10. AN Music

**Hey guys-girls(whatever)  
I posted my other chapter last night**** but I just wanted to say I really need some new music so if anyone has any good bands or great songs I should check out I would really appreciate it because I'm coming up blank a lot of the time so please! and PLease don't forget to check out chapter 9 Beginning of our road trip(i posted over the A/N)**** if you haven't already.**

**You guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Until later,**

**Can't Decode Me**

**PS Don't forget I'll give out a sneak peek to the next chapter when you review on chapter 9!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late with updating I got really busy with school... So here it is and thank you guys so much for recommending music.**

**I don't own the music or twilight**

**_Previously _**

**BPOV**

I wonder how everything is back home…

**Daniel's POV**

"Hello?" I answered the phone thinking it was Bella.

"Hey Dan can you do me a favor? Billy just called." Dad said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a conference right now?" I asked looking t the clock.

"I'm heading to one but I need you to pick something up for me in La Push, Billy said you can only pick it up today."

"Yeah, okay I'll head over there now."

"Has Bella called?"

"NO, but they're probably really tired. Don't worry. I'll call her if she hasn't called in an hour or two and then I'll leave you a message. Oh and Renee called."

"Would you two learn to call Renee your mother? That is what she really is."

"Dad," I began slowly. "Just because she gave birth to us doesn't make her a mother to us. She never raised us."

Dad sighed heavily. "Just go pick up that package from Billy okay? We will all have this discussion when we are all home together."

"Yes Dad. I'll see you this weekend."

Dad said goodbye and then I got ready in a hurry. It was only 1 in the afternoon on my Spring Break! I threw my gym clothes in the back of the car and started to drive toward La Push. If I see Jacob I was going to kick his ass. God, I hate that kid. I pulled up in the beach parking lot and was surprised when I found that it was almost empty except for an old faded blue Ranger. I needed a good walk so I'll just head to Billy's this way, plus I need room to think.

Renee really laid it on me, now I know how Bella feels. I don't know why she can't just leave us alone like she has been for like fifteen years. I watched the tree line carefully as I walked along the beach. I knew a short cut from the tree line on the beach to Billy's front porch. I really hope Jacob isn't home… thinking of what a jerk Jacob is, is making me hope Bella is having a good time with Jasper in Texas. I'll have to call her when I get home. I wonder what Jasper's family's like actually. None of us know anything about them, at all. I think Bella knows but she doesn't share it. I wonder what they did with Max…

Consumed in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. All of a sudden I heard a quiet squeak and I was kneeing in the sand.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a soft voice say quickly.

I looked to my left to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her blue eyes were like sapphires and her dirty blonde hair was done in a side braid like Bella used to have when she was smaller but her hair got too long and she couldn't be bothered.

The girl realized I was just staring at her. "I'm really sorry! Are you okay?"

"Oh!" I shook my head. "Yeah I'm great. You visiting family?"

She shook her head. I laughed. "Good."

She looked sad by my words. "No I meant because who in their right mind would come to Forks for their Spring Break. My sister just left to go to Texas, lucky girl. I'm stuck here housing sitting."

She smiled slightly. I sat down in the sand and faced her. "I'm Daniel Swan. My Dad is the police chief."

"I'm Annabelle Lucas, I'm just moving here from New York City. I got a scholarship to the art school in Port Angeles."

"Oh you won't go to the high school?"

"No I will, but I'll be going to the art school as well, like on weekends are for partial days…"

"Well it was nice to meet you. I'll have to keep my eye out for you."

I stood up and brushed the sand away. "Nice meeting you too." She said picking her sketchbook back up.

I turned to walk toward Billy's when I stopped and turned around. "What were you drawing?"

She smiled and handed me her sketchbook. "I'm probably breaking the most important artist rule at the moment. Never showing art until the finish product."

I laughed just stared at her picture. It was beautiful. I looked out and saw the old left over wood from a campfire laying in the sand, the huge rock that has been there forever blocking the beautiful view (if that's how you see it), the way the clouds float in the air but I thought was awesome was two distant figures that I knew weren't there. I looked back at her and handed it back.

"You are an amazing artist."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Thank you… It's not that good though, it's just a sketch."

"'Just a sketch'…" I muttered. "Have you had a chance to explore around Forks or Port Angeles?"

She shook her head. "There are two really amazing galleries around here. There's one in Forks that it actually based off of the Quillutes legends and town history… and the one in Port Angeles which has almost every kind of art, but my favorite is the photography section…"

She laughed. "Do you like art?"

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck. "I used to…"

To be truthful, I used to love art. I used to do photography but I just gave it all up for sports convinced that that's what I had to do. I probably should've listened to Bella in the first place…

She stood up and brushed the sand off of herself. "Used to isn't an answer. You either do or you don't. 'Used to' probably means you used to _be_ an artist but gave up."

I chuckled and nodded. "Something like that."

"Well, Daniel Swan, I will see you around. Thanks for telling me about those art galleries. I'll have to check them out."

"Yeah, I'll see around Miss. Annabelle Lucas."

I turned and walked away again this time I actually headed to Billy's. I bit my lip on the side where… I shook my head. God, why is Bella never here when I need to talk to her? I knocked on the door and I heard a "come in" from somewhere in the house.

"Hey Billy?" I called looking around walking into the kitchen.

Billy rolled in front of me with a smile. "Oh hey Daniel, thanks for coming to pick this up. It's a gift for Charlie. Jake and I can't come down any time soon…"

"Oh yeah it's no problem Billy."

"How's your sister?"

"She's fine, actually in Texas at the moment, why?"

"Oh? Just because I just got off the phone with Charlie and he said he was worried about her. Something about your mom."

"Oh yeah Renee. Bella and I don't actually _think_ of her as our mom. Why would… Oh! Okay, thanks Billy. I better get home and uh call Bella. We'll see you later."

I ran out of the house with the gift and got back to car in record time. I dialed Bella's number quickly and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?"

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone rolling my eyes at Jasper.

"Hey are you okay?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! No! Why can't you be home right now?" he said.

I smiled. "Ah, you miss me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Has Renee tried to call you?"

"Only twice. Then she texted me, now that was funny." I said and then Jasper's hand went over mine.

"Okay, well just try not to talk to her until you get back home okay? Don't let her spoil your vacation."

"Okay Daniel…" I said. "Is there anything else?"

"Uh… I feel weird talking to you about it over the phone…" I was about to say something. "You know what never mind. I'll tell you when you get home."

I laughed. "Okay Daniel. I love you."

"Love you too sis."

I shook my head as I hung up and looked at Jasper. "I think my brother has a little more than sports on his mind now. I wonder what's going on?"

Jasper laughed and shrugged. "Well, that's definitely a possibility."

We only had about an hour until we were at his house and I was nervous. I kept biting my lip and playing with the ends of my hair. Jasper just shook his head and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, would stop being so nervous? They're going to love you!"

"What if I make a fool of myself? What if I say the wrong thing? What if… What if they think I'm not good enough for you?"

"Hey!" He asked looking at me deep in the eyes. He pulled on to the side of the empty road.

"Where are you getting those thoughts from?"

"I'm… I mean… Look at me! Look at where you live? My God, your house probably costs as much as Charlie and I have saved up for Daniel's college tuition and mine! My parents are divorced, I drive a '59 Chevy and it's not like I'm a little princess!" I said and then I felt bad for letting my thoughts get ahead of me. These were things I really didn't want him to know. "I love you Jazz I really do but you know other people have a say in that."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. He slowly pushed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Bella, how could you think that?" he asked after pulling away. "You're _too_ good for _me_! I like your old Chevy, and I'm sorry but if you were some princess you wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with. Who cares if your parents are divorced? Your Dad did a beautiful job raising you and Daniel. People can't make me ever change the way I feel about you, if they don't like you, which will never happen, I could care less! They just don't understand you the way I do."

I smiled and closed my eyes pressing lips to his. "So I shouldn't be worried?" I asked pulling away.

"No." Jasper said giving me another kiss.

"They're going to like me?"

"Love you." He kissed me again.

"I'm not a princess?" I asked.

"Definitely not." He murmured about to give me another kiss when I smirked and turned my face.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Whitlock! Way to spoil my life long dream! Come on! Every girl wanted to be a princess and find her prince!"

Jasper laughed before turning my face back to his for another kiss. "Nice Bella. Nice."

He started driving again and then glanced at me. "What was your favorite Disney movie then?"

"Beauty and the Beast." I muttered.

Jasper laughed. "Belle, Bella, wasn't a princess."

"Yes she was! After she married the Beast!"

He laughed. "That was always my favorite too, but I liked it because of the candle stick and the duster."

I giggled. "Hmm, I wonder why?"

The rest of the way was peaceful and I would occasionally turn up the volume a little on certain songs I liked. Jasper seemed to smile every time I did it but I didn't say anything. He didn't need to explain everything to me. I hummed along to Single Ladies by Beyoncé and then I looked at Jasper.

"Okay so everyone is going to be there?"

"Mostly, but don't worry. It's not like it's one hundred people. It's just a lot of close friends and the guys that work on the farm."

"Can we make a deal?"

"It depends on what it is?" Jasper said looking at me.

"Don't go out of your way to 'stay with me' or ignore other people or… anything else like that. Okay?"

"Bella…" he started.

"Please?" I asked pouting at him. Knowing it was his weakness.

He groaned and sighed. "Fine only to a certain point."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

The hour went by quickly and I found myself gnawing on lip again. Jasper just smiled at me.

"Relax, _Every_body isn't probably there yet, they'll probably come later or tomorrow. Today it'll probably be more like the guys who live closer to here. Okay?"

I nodded. "That's good thing right?" I teased.

He laughed and slowly crept up the driveway to this huge mansion! My jaw literally fell to the ground. Jasper laughed.

"Breathe, it's not as bad as it looks."

I laughed and nodded. It seemed like we went into another universe, there were actually kids playing _outside_! Then again we live in Forks where you'll get a cold from just getting the mail even in the summer. The kids stopped playing and smiled at us. Jasper and I hopped out and I walked slowly to the front of the truck as Jasper was attacked by three seven-year-olds.

"Jasper!" They called.

I laughed as he got a good grip on all of them and walked over toward me.

"Can you pass me the ball Millie?" he called to the little girl I noticed sitting on the porch.

Jasper caught the basketball and all the boys tried jumping up to grab it from him, when it was never going to happen.

"Okay guys, guys, guys! First acknowledge out guest." Jasper said smiling at me.

The boys and Millie smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Jack!" one cute little blonde haired boy said stepping in front of everyone else.

"I'm Tommy!" the tallest boy said.

"And I'm Jeremy!" the smallest boy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Bella."

They smiled and then Jasper cleared his throat. "Now, it's ladies first."

He tossed me the ball and I glared at him. "Uh, no way Whitlock." I said throwing the ball back to him.

Everyone laughed and Jasper shrugged. "All right then…" he threw the ball at the hoop and it went in naturally.

I shook my head at him as I got closer and lightly punched him in the chest. The boys went back after the ball and continued their game. Millie came over and waved her hand. "Hi I'm Millie! I'm Jack's sister."

"Hi Millie, it's nice to meet you."

"Musician girl!" I heard Sean groan. "Why did you let him make the basket?"

I laughed. "It's nice to see you too Sean."

He rushed down to us and pushed Jasper out of the way playfully to give me a hug. He lifted me off the ground and I patted his back awkwardly. "I didn't think you missed me that much!" I teased.

He set me down and patted my head. "Did you get shorter?"

"No I did not! Thank you very much!" I laughed and Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I leaned against him and Sean smiled even bigger than he was when I first saw him.

"Sean, you better not say anything stupid!" A beautiful blonde said walking out of the house. She came down and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Hi, I'm Kelsey."

I laughed and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella or better known as Musician Girl."

She laughed and nodded. "Oh! Yeah, Sean couldn't stop talking about you when he got home. I thought you stole my man's heart!" she joked.

I blushed and Jasper laughed. "Same for me Kelsey."

Millie squeezed her way between Sean and Kelsey and smiled up at us. "Can we go and see Matt now?"

Sean nodded and picked her up. "Yes we can. Bella needs to pass judgment."

Sean winked at me as he turned with Kelsey to walk in the house. I just smiled and took a deep breath. As we walked into the mansion it seemed very homey, I couldn't think of another word to describe it. I admired the gorgeous staircase as you walked in and the way each picture was set up on every wall. It seemed surreal.

"You like it?" Jasper asked.

"Love it!" I smiled at him as we walked into the kitchen.

Forget Jasper's kitchen at home, this was my ultimate kitchen. It seemed like a chef's kitchen, just perfect. There were quite a few people scattered around and they all turned to look at us as we walked in. A lot of them smiled and welcomed Jasper and I watched Jasper's face light up as he acknowledged everyone.

"Who is this lovely lady?" an older man asked from behind us.

We turned around and Jasper smiled, squeezing my hand. "Gramps, this is Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many good things. I'm Matt Logan."

"It nice to meet you." I smiled as I stuck my hand out.

Matt laughed and pulled me in for a hug instead. I blushed and bit my lip as Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You know Jasper never shuts up about it down here and I can see why. It's definitely better than Forks."

Matt and Sean laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes. "Never shuts up?" he asked me.

And I just nodded my head. The guys in the room laughed and Matt looked at each and every one of them.

"Have you all been good hosts?"

They all sort of straightened up and smiled. They all looked really young not much older than Jasper and I.

"Hey Bella, I'm Troy and this is my little brother Terry." The tall guy with black hair introduced.

"I'm Gordon." The guy on Troy's left said.

"And I'm Liam." The white-blonde said.

They were all very handsome guys and they all just seemed like one huge family.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Okay enough of this!" Sean yelled picking me up from behind.

I laughed and Jasper shook his head. "I want to see some b-ball!" Sean yelled.

"What does that have to do with picking up poor Bella?" Troy laughed.

"It is rumored that little Bella here can beat The Great Jasper Whitlock." Sean explained and all the guys hollered.

Sean carried me out in front of everyone else and Jasper was stuck behind the group. "See you're already loved." Sean said to me.

"Easier than I thought it would be."

"Win this game and they'll worship you." He winked.

I groaned as he set me down in front of the basket. Jasper was pushed in front of me and I noticed Matt smiling at all of us.

"Okay, first to ten wins." Troy told us giving me the ball. "Ladies first."

I handed the ball to Jasper. "Yeah ladies first."

All the guys laughed and Jasper smirked. "Thanks Bella."

He swiftly made his first basket and I just shrugged. "Bring it on Baby."

He started to block me and I snuck underneath his arm to the basket making my first point. Jasper laughed. "I should've known."

Jasper was at six going on seven and he was dribbling close to the net, I took the ball from him and made my shot. He did a double take for a second and rolled his eyes. "Well done."

Everything was good but then I missed one causing Jasper to be one point ahead. I just smiled and winked at him. I knew I could beat him… so I quickly made my basket without a problem and focused my attention on stealing the ball from him. He cut around me so I was behind him as he went to shoot the basket my hand "accidentally" brushed across his back slowly. He missed and I caught the ball and put it in. The guys seemed like they couldn't believe he missed one. He laughed at me and shook his head but didn't say anything. I needed to make this last basket to win; he had me stuck with my back facing the basket and I calmly took a deep breath and twisted my body as I threw the ball toward the net. It spun like a whirlpool before going all the way through and I won.

"Well Jasper losing to me again. How do you feel in this moment?" I teased.

"Oh, I will definitely be crying again tonight." He smiled.

"Bella you are now our hero. Beating Jasper, wow…" Terry smiled.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I smiled and shrugged. Matt broke us all up saying that he and Gordon were running to grab pizza because he was too lazy to cook. Jasper and I went to the truck after they left to grab our bags but of course Jasper took mine.

"You're sneaky you know that? Making me miss that shot?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you did that yourself mister." I laughed.

"Mm-hmm…" he said as he led me up the stairs. I looked at all the pictures on the walls and smiled at some of them, like the pictures of a younger Sean or Jasper. Jasper took me into "one of the many guest rooms" and set my bag down.

"Thanks…" I said sitting down on the bed.

He smiled and sat next to me. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too Jazz."

He moved his hand to my face and caressed my cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. I smiled and rested my forehead against his.

"Do I get to see your room now?"

He chuckled and nodded after standing up. "If you want to… it's just like the one back home in Forks."

He took his bag and led me the end of the hall. His room was gorgeous of course. We you walked in you got an awesome view of the double doors to the balcony he had and his guitars were lined up against the wall with music posters hung up on the walls and pictures of his parents. He sat down on his bed facing me and I sat on his lap facing him with my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for bringing me Jazz, I love you."

"I love you too Darlin'." He said kissing me. I giggled as he flipped us over so I was on my back.

I kissed him once and then rolled him back over. "No way Whitlock."

He pouted and sat up as I got off the bed. I looked over at the three guitars lined up on the wall.

"Which one's your favorite?"

"The one on the far left because it's the first one I ever had, my dad gave it to me."

I smiled. "I actually stole Daniel's guitar when we were twelve, that was my first one."

He laughed. "Is Daniel really good?"

"Yeah, I wish he never gave it up… he used to be quite the artist too. I mean he didn't draw but he could. He was photographer, he was into it for a while I remember once he was so into being an "Art Kid" when we were fifteen he saw this guy who had like his ear pierced and his lip pierced, so Daniel got his ear done and he bought a fake lip ring. He thought he was the coolest kid in the world."

Jasper laughed. "I can't actually picture that… what about you? No fake piercings to support him?"

"I wore a lip ring too but I lost mine." I laughed. "I hate needles and I hate blood. I could never do it."

He laughed. "You with a lip ring? You would definitely have been a rocker chick."

"Oh yeah both me and Ben. I'm serious!" I said as I saw him smile. "How do you think Ben got his patchy blue hair? His dad was so mad at him, but his Mom was the one who let him express himself."

"I'm glad Ben has Matt, I mean at first I didn't _get_ it but I think it's great for them."

"Yeah, I wish I knew more about Matt though."

"Don't you?"

"No, I met Matt that night at Danny's. It's not like we hang out constantly or anything."

Jasper just shrugged and then grabbed one of the guitars. "So you really won't play?"

"I'm not going to bring anymore attention to myself. Basketball was fun but there's no way!"

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "It's different playing in front of people I don't know compared to playing in Forks because I already know everybody. These are like fresh ears. They could hate it and I could embarrass myself!"

"Yes they would definitely hate it." Jasper said rolling his eyes. "Come on, you're one of the best singers I know. Plus, you're better than half the people on the radio."

"Sure…" I laughed sitting on the desk chair I found. "You don't like it either, that's why no one back home has heard you."

"Daniel has."

"Oh yes, your "country voice" but not the actual Jasper I know. That sings his own songs that have the most beautiful lyrics."

Jasper looked like he actually blushed and then smiled at me. "Okay, you win there but when am I going to play for them? Just start singing in front of them?"

"You could play at Danny's with me." I said.

"Since when did you like playing at Danny's by your own free will?"

I laughed and kicked his shin gently. "I would if you played with me!"

"How about we make a deal, you play here if someone asks and I'll play at Danny's when we get home."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I took the guitar from his hands and played the small tune that we had actually been working on. Jasper smiled and took a deep breath.

_You make my dreams come true_

_And I love all the small things that you do_

Jasper sang and I laughed then sang.

_Like Blink-182_

We both broke out laughing. "Really?" he asked.

"Hey it's original!"

"I'll have to remember that… that is if I can borrow it."

"Help yourself." I shrugged as I looked down at the guitar.

Someone knocked on the door and then it opened. Millie came in and smiled. "Matt's back! He has pizza!"

I smiled. "Awesome."

She came over and took my hand. "Come on Bella!"

I laughed. "Okay, I'm coming." I set the guitar down and let Millie drag me to the kitchen with Jasper walking behind us with a big smile.

Even though there were a lot of people in the kitchen/dinning room it didn't seem crowded. That's how big it was! It was like the entire main floor of my house. Matt smiled at me as we walked in.

"There you guys are. You getting settled in?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"They were singing!" Millie giggled and Jasper laughed.

"Not fair!" Sean groaned. "Millie gets to hear you sing first?"

"I'm sorry Sean." I teased.

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders and steered me toward the pizza. I just took a slice because I wasn't that hungry. I ended up sitting between Sean and Jasper at this huge dinning table they had. Matt looked at me and smiled.

"So Bella why don't you tell us something about yourself so Sean doesn't over exaggerate?"

I smiled and bit my lip. "Um, my dad is the police chief of Forks and I have a twin brother Daniel who is the captain of the basketball team… I'm a pretty normal person besides living in the coldest, wettest place."

Everyone laughed. "Why do you have the nickname Musician Girl as dubbed by Sean over here?" Gordon asked.

I blushed. "I play the guitar and my best friend Ben and I sing for fun." I shrugged.

"She plays the piano as well…" Jasper added when I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you had a fantastic voice Bella. Will we ever get to hear it?" Kelsey asked.

I blushed. "I'm really not that good…"

"Ah come on Bella!" Sean said. "Please! I'm sure you wrote a love song about me!"

I laughed. "Jasper made me throw it away Sean! Can you believe it?"

Sean wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hit the back of Jasper's head at the same time. "God jasper! She loved me first!"

Jasper just smiled and shrugged. "I got too jealous."

Matt rolled his eyes at us and I finished my last bite of pizza. Kelsey smiled at me and kissed Sean's cheek. "Hey me and some of the other girls are going out tomorrow afternoon. You want to come?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled.

"Is everyone from Forks so polite?" Troy joked.

"They obviously haven't rubbed off on me." Jasper chuckled.

**JPOV**

Dinner ended and we all broke off into separate areas of the house, I think everyone was trying to give Bella a break. I took her hand and pulled out back. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"It's beautiful here Jazz. I love it."

"Want to see my part of the barn?"

She nodded and let me lead her to the older barn on the left side of the house. I unlocked the door and pulled her in. She gasped as I pulled her toward the old piano in the corner.

"Gramps and I converted it into a sort of music room one summer, so I could maybe actually play somewhere where everyone wouldn't hear me." I explained as she let her fingers lightly touch the piano keys.

"Play me something." She murmured leaning against me.

I was trying to think of something but I couldn't, then a song popped into my head; one of my new songs that I've been working on.

_I'm not gonna give it up until I'm holding you tight_

_You don't know it, but I know it's gonna be tonight_

_You know, you shine so bright_

_And oh, oh, oh_

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Pack your things _

_We'll skip this town_

_I'll pick you up when the sun goes down_

_I want to float away with you_

_Up, up, and away we'll go_

_I'll come in through your window_

_Darling, how does that sound?_

_Just gotta tell me, gotta, gotta tell me_

_Let me know what you think_

_Oh, please, just close your eyes_

_We'll be there before you blink_

_Pack your things_

_We'll skip this town_

_I'll pick you up when the sun goes down_

_I want to float away with you_

_Up, up, and away we'll go_

_I'll take you to the stars tonight_

_And then I'll take you home_

_Promise me, girl, that you won't look down_

_I swear it's nothing that you'd want to see_

_Promise me you won't look down_

_It's nothing you'd want to see_

_I want to float away with you_

_Up, up and away we'll go_

_I'll come in through your window_

_I want to float away with you_

_Up, up, and away we'll go_

_I'll take you to the stars tonight_

_And then I'll take you home_

I finished and looked at Bella. She smiled and gave me a light kiss. "It was beautiful Jazz. Amazing, I can't think of words to describe it."

I laughed at her playful smile and stood up. I centered her on the bench. She laughed and shook her head.

"Someone could hear me!" she groaned.

"Then, it's better you didn't know they were here right?" I asked sitting where she was before.

She bit her lip for a moment and then she turned to look at me. "It isn't finished yet, okay?"

I nodded and she started.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

__

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me _

She finished off and bit her lip looking at me. I couldn't help the smile plastered on my face, her voice made my face light up. I gave her a kiss and she blushed.

"That was beautiful."

"It was okay? I wasn't sure about some of it…"

"It was fantastic Bella."

"Yes it was." I heard Gramps voice behind us.

We turned around to see him walking in with Millie in his arms. Bella blushed and leaned against me. I just laughed and shook my head.

"How long have you been standing here?" I asked.

Gramps smiled and laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "You don't need to be embarrassed. We were only standing there for about a minute."

Millie clapped suddenly causing us all to laugh. Today has been perfect... I hope everyday could be like this from now on.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for any mistakes! I just posted it.... Please review!**

**Songs: Showstopper by AJ Rafael (check him out on YouTube), Up, Up and Away by Romance on a Rocketship and If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay you guys are so allowed to fucking hate me because I suck... I've been so busy with school that I don't have a lot of time to focus on Music Savior but I promise I'll have another chapter soon... **

**You guys know what normally goes here and it's a hassle but... I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**BPOV**

I threw on skinny jeans and my black Kings of Leon shirt along with my Chucks. I looked at my phone and saw that Ben texted to me.

**Hows Texas?**

**-B&M**

**Gr8 luvn it here!- B**

I smiled to myself and there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Jasper leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello Whitlock." I smiled.

"Hey Swan."

We both laughed and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Nice shirt."

"You too." I said seeing his black shirt with a heart and Crash, noticing it was AFI.

"You ready to hang out with the girls?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

Jasper looked at me. "Since when have you ever seen me have actual girl time between Ben, Dan and you? Besides the fact that most girls hate me at school because I have a gay best friend, the basketball captain as a brother and the new kid as my boyfriend… I'm not girly I never needed girl time."

Jasper smiled at me and gave me a kiss, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you," he murmured. "You'll have fun just be Bella. Kelsey will take good care of you."

I kissed him again and smiled. "I know."

"Come on! Hold up with the PDA!" Sean bellowed standing in front of us.

I laughed and pulled away but Jasper kept a hold of me. "Thank you Jerry, Thank you."

"No problem Tommy." Sean saluted.

We all walked downstairs and Kelsey came up to me with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

Jasper kissed my cheek and Kelsey dragged me off. Kelsey surprised me because she seemed a lot calmer yesterday. We hopped in the car and Kelsey smiled. "We're meeting the other girls at the mall."

"Oh okay." I said.

"When was the last time you ever had girl time?" Kelsey asked giving me a side glance.

I laughed. "Never. I grew up with a single dad and a twin brother. The closest thing to girls is my gay best friend but I love him like my second brother. I'm more of a tomboy."

Kelsey just stared at me. "I'm going to pretty you up for Jasper… not that you're not already pretty." She said quickly like she offended me.

"I know what you meant, don't worry. I don't get offended easily," I smiled. "I feel like there's something going on tonight, that I'm not aware of."

Kelsey laughed. "Wow you're smart and cute. Yeah… we decided not to tell you guys yet it was actually Matt and the guys' idea. We're all going to Doc's in town. Everyone goings there to play and dance, it's a lot of fun…"

"Did Jasper ever play at Doc's?" I asked with a sly smile.

Kelsey nodded. "Yeah, all the time since he was sixteen."

My smile grew and then my phone started ringing, I forgot I left the ring on. I looked and saw Ben texted me again.

**Miss u hun! Forks is as grey as ever!**

**-B&M**

**Miss u 2! Say hi 2 Matt 4 me.**

**-B**

I looked back at Kelsey, "Sorry it was Ben."

"No it's fine. So I'm guessing you're a rocker chick not much into pinks or purples."

"You got it. Trying to dress me in your head?"

Kelsey laughed. "I haven't hung out with a lot of girls in a while I'm really excited. I'm normally like what I was like yesterday."

"No it's totally fine. I'm normally a very mellow person."

"OK, so I'm not as informed as everyone else… What kind of music do you play or write?"

"Well, I write and play my own music I normally write with my friend Ben but we play anything and everything, we are more acoustic than anything else… not like a band or anything."

"What's your brother's name?"

"His name's Daniel. He's an awesome brother."

"Is he musical?"

"He used to be, he gave up all his artsy stuff for sports almost two years ago now."

"What about your best friend? What's he like since he's…"

"Gay?" I asked and Kelsey blushed. "Don't worry… he's really cool. He doesn't act gay, you wouldn't really expect it, he has patchy blue and blonde hair and he's just a really great friend. I grew up with him since I moved to Forks."

"Oh you're not like a born and raised?"

"I was born there and then my mom took me away from Daniel and Dad when she left. When I was four she got remarried and sent me back to them." I shrugged.

"Oh…" Kelsey said, I almost thought she was going to say sorry.

We finally pulled into the mall parking lot and she pulled me toward this group of girls standing around a jewelry store. They all said hi and then looked at me.

"Are you Jasper's girlfriend?" one asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, hi I'm Bella."

They all smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Hannah, and this is my sister Nora." The tallest girl said pointing to the girl next to her in a summer dress.

"I'm Lindsay." The short redhead said.

"I'm Diana." The curly haired girl said.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"You must be perfect for Jasper." Diana said looking at me.

I just kind of tilted my head. "The band tees. That's what Jasper always wears." Hannah smiled.

"Can we please go look around and buy something now?" Nora groaned.

Everyone agreed and I just followed along, I have never been in such an experience before. I was never one for clothes shopping to be honest. Soon we walked into Forever 21, by this time I only had one small bag with make-up intit, and this was a store I could work with. I did actually like this store because some of their clothes were a little odd. I ended up picking out a cuffed black blazer; a plain long sleeved red and black shirt and a Nirvana tank top.

Soon Kelsey came up to me and her hands were full of clothes. "Come on Bella, into the changing room."

"Why?"

"We're finding you clothes!"

I shook my head. "No way, I'm fine with what I just bought."

"Nope come on!" Lindsay said grabbing my arm.

The first thing I was handed was a very short dress it could have been a shirt. It was a red plaid design and I sighed. I kept my Chucks on and walked out. They smiled and nodded.

"That looks hot! Especially with those shoes." Diana commented.

I blushed. "It's really short."

"That's the point! You've got nice legs. You need to show them off!" Nora smiled.

I turned around and walked back in toward the mountain of clothes they gave me. Then I heard Diana's voice.

"Oh! Bella try on the jean mini skirt with that blue and white stripped tank!"

So I did and it didn't look that bad, surprisingly. They all approved and made me throw it over to them when I was done. After a long time I vowed I was only trying on one more thing. I ended up with a pale yellow tank top that had lace straps and short dark jean shorts.

I didn't know how I was going to afford some of this but all of a sudden they took all the clothes from me and headed up to the till.

"Guys, no! Wait! I can't let you do this!" I said as I saw them reach out for their cards.

They all just laughed at me. "Chill Bella. It's our… thank you gift to you for coming shopping with us."

I gave them a sly look and threw my hands up in defeat. We headed to a few more stores and then we decided to get lunch. I excused myself to the bathroom when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darlin'." Jasper greeted.

Then I smiled. "Hey what's up?"

"Just checking up to make sure you're not dead yet." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Not quite."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back. Love you."

"Love you too Jazz." I said before I hung up.

We ate lunch and decided to head back before they maxed out their cards. Kelsey and I got back in our car and Lindsay, Hannah, Nora and Diana got in theirs to follow us. Kelsey smiled at me and then looked back at the road.

"Will you play tonight at Doc's?"

I gulped. "Uh… I'm really not that good. I… I don't even have my guitar with me… I…"

Kelsey laughed at me. "You don't seem like the one for stage fright."

"It's not that, I just get really embarrassed. Even playing in front of Jasper, it's embarrassing."

"Do you have something like Doc's in Forks?"

"From what it sounds like? Kind of, there's this old bar in town and Ben and I play there every so often."

"Then this isn't any different."

I bit my lip as Kelsey laughed and turned up the radio. We finally got back and I saw all the guys playing a game of Basketball. They all stopped as we pulled up to the driveway. Jasper and Sean came over to us as Kelsey popped the trunk. Sean and Jasper just stared at us.

"Hey! I only have one bag!" I said looking at them.

Kelsey smiled. "We had a bit too much fun and we bought Bella some clothes…"

She looked really innocent and Sean just gave her a big kiss. We all laughed and Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked in the house. He took my bags up to "my" room and leaned against the doorframe. "They didn't wear you out did they?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, they just really scared me. I don't think I should have another girls' day in a while… I'll stick to you and the other guys when we get home."

Jasper laughed and shrugged. "Did Kelsey tell you we were going out tonight?"

"Yes she did and you are such a liar!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Huh?"

"Ever since I met you you've acted really shy about playing in front of people and you even told me 'us farm boys don't play for an audience'!" I said.

Jasper smiled and rubbed the back of his neck walking into the room standing in front of me. "You would've made me play in front of all those strangers," he groaned putting his hands on my hips.

"You don't know that." I whispered.

"Yeah I do…" he said softly resting his forehead against mine.

"You're so not fair Jazz."

"Mm…" Jasper sighed. "I love it when you call me that."

His lips slowly came down on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as Jasper started to pull me closer my phone rang. I groaned and Jasper kept his grip on me.

"Don't answer it…" he murmured kissing my neck.

"It could be dad…"I whispered grabbing my phone.

I looked at it and then threw it back down on the bed. "It's the Blacks…"

Jasper smiled and was about to kiss me again when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said moving away from Jasper.

"How did I know I was going to find you in here?" Kelsey smiled as she leaned against the doorframe. "Jasper, Gramps needs you guys to help with something."

"Oh okay." He said to Kelsey.

"See you later Darlin'." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded and watched him walk past Kelsey.

"You guys are so cute." She commented sitting down next to me.

I blushed and nodded. "I've heard."

"So will you please play tonight? I know everyone is dying to hear you, since that was all Jasper talked about for a while."

"I have nothing to play and I don't have a guitar."

"And your boyfriend won't lend you one?" she asked sarcastically. "Do you have a song book? Can I pick one?"

"If you want to…" I sighed getting up to grab my notebook.

I bit my lip; I was actually worried about what song she was going to pick.

**Daniel POV  
**"Thank you. You're a lifesaver. It's like my parents think I'm too lazy to even have job." Ben complained.

I laughed. "You're job doesn't even count as a job."

"Yes it does, just because it's dead slow doesn't mean it isn't a job."

"Whatever Ben… where is she?" I smiled looking around then I heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Daniel!" I heard Amber giggle.

"Hey Berry!" I laughed picking her up.

Amber was Ben's five-year-old sister. Bella and I used to watch her during the summer all the time with Ben. We've known her since she was born and she's like a little angel.

"You ready to spend the day with me while Ben works?"

Amber nodded with a smile. I turned back to Ben and he was smiling. "I owe you big time."

"Yes you do." I chuckled.

I got Amber set up in the car and then I looked at her. "I'm going to take some pictures today, you want to help me with that?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"Okay then."

I drove us to the art gallery in Port Angeles and I could tell Amber was excited. After getting her out I grabbed my camera bag and held her hand as we entered the building. I smiled at the guy in the ticket booth.

"Hey Jeremy."

"Hey Daniel, long time man."

"Yeah… can I get two tickets please?" I asked.

Jeremy noticed Amber and smiled. "Who she?"

"This is Amber, it's uh Ben's little sister. You know Bella's best friend yeah?"

"Oh right, I should've recognized the smile… How's your sister?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Taken sadly for you," I teased. "She's doing good though."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy smiled. "Go on, it's on me."

"Thanks man." I said as he handed me to stubs.

Amber was jumping around with a smile and just having fun. We got into the abstract paintings and thought this would be a great place to start.

"Alright Amber, start your magic." I said as I set my camera up.

I was happy that the room was actually empty so I let Amber run around and let her do what she wanted. Soon she stopped and made the perfect pose.

"Ok hold that." I said as I crouched down to her level.

As soon as she knew that picture was taken she went to look at other pictures. I found her making a really cute confused face as she stared at one of the pictures so I stood beside her and towered over her. After I got a few more pictures I let the camera hang around my neck.

"Come on Berry, let's go somewhere else now."

She nodded and took my hand pulling me to another part of the gallery. Amber wanted to look at the sculptures so I let her walked around, after reminding her not to touch anything, and she enjoyed it. I got a few more good pictures and I was constantly changing the color of each picture. I left my bag on the bench on the far side of the room so I told Amber that I was going to get it. She wanted to look at the sculptures, so I kept her in my view and I checked my bag quickly and then as I looked up I didn't see her anywhere. I panicked. I grabbed the bag and looked around and behind everything. I started to call her name and I started to lose my mind completely. I went into the next section, the section I wanted to see most but it didn't matter because I needed to find Amber. Soon I caught a glimpse of her red hair and rushed over.

"Amber!" I said.

She ran over to me with tears in her eyes. I bent down and picked her up. I hugged her close.

"Don't do that, please… you scared me. I thought I told you to stay where you were."

"I couldn't find you!" she cried.

"Shh… it's okay." I soothed and then I looked up to see someone I didn't expect.

"I told you we'd find him, sweetie." Annie smiled at Amber.

"Thank you Annie. God, I was losing my mind." I said looking at her.

"It's no problem… she came wondering in with a group of people crying."

Amber rested her head on my shoulder and held on tight. "Thank you again… Can you say thank you, Amber?"

"Thank you Annie." She sniffed.

"You're welcome." Annie smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Is she you're little sister?" Annie asked after a minute.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Kind of… but she's actually my friend Ben's little sister. Amber's my best friend though, aren't you?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah!"

Annie smiled. "You didn't tell me you had pictures in this gallery, you know."

"I didn't know they were still here. I submitted them two years ago." I said looking around.

Annie pointed at the picture in front of her. It was a bonfire at La Push with all my friends, I remember taking it at sunset.

"The girl in the picture is very pretty and she looks a little bit like you."

"That's Bella!" Amber exclaimed looking at the picture. "The boy with blue hair is my brother Ben. He had to work today, like almost every other day." She huffed.

Annie and I both laughed. "Bella is my twin sister and those are some guys from the basketball team. Except Ben, he's Bella's best friend."

"It's great, really. I'm glad you told me about this place."

"Yeah it's no problem." I said.

I looked at Amber and then smiled. "Annie can I take your picture? With Amber I mean?"

"Oh yeah! Please!" Amber put on a cute face with that irresistible pout my sister taught her.

"Oh alright." Annie sighed as I set Amber down.

"OK just walk around and act natural, don't worry about everything else." I told them.

Amber grabbed Annie's hand and started to pull her around the room. I took a few great pictures and then the last one I took was great. Annie took Amber to the wall size picture and the mimicked the poses in the original picture. I laughed as I took it and then stopped.

"Thank you." I said.

"Not a problem." Annie smiled.

I scooped up Amber and adjusted my camera. Annie nodded her head and smiled. "Well I better go…"

"Yeah us too. I guess I'll see you around."

"Third times a charm." Annie laughed and headed out in the opposite direction.

"I like her Daniel."

"Me too. She's really nice."

I got lunch for Amber and Ben called to say he's meet us there to pick up Amber, which worked out perfect because I could drop off my film and book a dark room.

"Thanks Daniel." Ben said as he took Amber's hand.

"Not a problem… Give me a call when you need me to watch her again."

BPOV

Jasper was done whatever it was he needed to do for Gramps and I had my hand in his as we walked down. Then my phone rang.

"You know this is getting annoying, I'm trying to have a nice time with you!" I groaned.

"Go ahead Bella. I bet you five it's your brother."

"Deal." I laughed and answered the phone.

"Hey Bella." Daniel greeted.

I looked at Jasper. "That's not fair."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, how are you?"

"Great. I got to watch Amber today."

"Oh my gosh! No way I miss her. Ben never lets me see her." I pouted and Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder chuckling.

"Yeah I took her to the gallery in Port Angeles… I got some great pictures."

"What made you want to start again?" I asked stopping.

"Uh… A new friend. I'll tell you about it when you get home."

"OK then…" I trailed.

"Guess who I saw today."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy? Oh my Gosh! I haven't talk to him in ages."

"Yeah he was asking about you. Don't worry I told him you were taken."

"Good, because my boyfriend could beat his ass."

Jasper and Daniel laughed at the same time. "When are you coming home again?"

"I'll be home by Sunday."

"OK, see you then sis."

Jasper pulled me close. "Who's Jeremy?"

I laughed and rested my head against his chest. "Jeremy is one of Daniel's artsy friends and he has always had a crush on me since we were like fourteen. Don't get me wrong Jeremy is a really sweet guy he's just not my type."

"I see… And what's your type?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, musician, someone from Texas, has a dog." I smiled.

"Wow, who would've thought?" Jasper joked before giving me a kiss. "Are you playing tonight then?"

"Kelsey told me I should play one of my songs she picked out… I'm really nervous."

"Why? Whatever you do is great."

"I guess… Ben, Daniel and I wrote and it's actually pretty depressing, so I have no idea why she chose it."

"It's Kelsey, she always has a reason."

I smiled and nodded, tonight was going to be very interesting…

**I suck I know, I haven't even checked this one over yet... I'm so sorry... I might fix it later and republish it... **

**Let me know what you guys think even though I don't deserve it... and do you guys like the long chapters are the shorter ones?**

**I have a lot of complaints about my A/N and I only do them as an explanation and to be honest whoever comments on them can't comment on this chapter... please guys I'm not trying to be like my other stories where it was every other chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, heres the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Happy New Year!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

DPOV

"Get your head in the game Swan!" Derek called as I lost the pass.

I groaned and ran after Dillon. I manage to get the ball back and pass it to Derek, who made the shot. It went in and Derek punched my shoulder.

"What's with you?"

"I'm just…. I got a lot of things on my mind, my mom's been trying to call again and I have some other stuff…"

"Sorry, but hey forget about it right now we got a couple girls watching us."

I turned and saw a red haired girl average height with yet again my familiar blonde. I smiled and the Annie waved to me. Derek punched me.

"What was that for?"

"You know her?"

"Yes actually, the blonde…" I mumbled as I walked away from Derek toward Annie.

"Third times a charm I guess?" I smiled leaning against a pole.

"I guess so… this is my friend from New York Mere this is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Swan! Stop flirting and get your ass over here!" Derek called causing the other guys to chuckle.

I chuckled as Annie bit her lip. "Sorry…"

I turned back toward the guys and grabbed the ball. "Lets finish this up, shall we?"

"I don't get names?"

"Nope, dumb ass."

I chuckled as we started the game back up. Derek and I only needed a few more points to win and they came quick. But I think Derek and I showed off just a little bit… of course it was for the benefit of the game… I grabbed my bag and walked back over toward where Annie was.

"Bravo Daniel. I think I prefer watching you do photography though." Annie smiled.

"Those are just two of my many talents." I joked.

Mere and Annie laughed with me. "It looks like one of your friends are coming over here."

"Don't worry he would bite." I said as I felt Derek put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Daniel, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"This is my friend Annie and this is Mere, they're from New York."

"Hi it's nice to meet you ladies. I'm Derek."

"Hi." Mere and Annie said at the same times.

Annie's phone went off and Mere nodded. "Sorry guys, we have to go Mere and I have to get to school…"

Derek was confused but I muttered I'd tell him later. Annie smiled. "Bye Daniel… it was nice to meet you Derek."

They started to walk away when I groaned, I should've got her number or something. Against my conscience I jogged after them and smiled at Annie.

"Hey since is the third time we've et by chance… do you want to meet me here at 7 by any chance?" I smiled, my charming smile.

Mere giggled and Annie looked a little surprised, but she quickly hid it and shrugged. "Maybe… by chance."

Her and Mere walked off and I smiled. Derek caught up with me and dropped his hands on my shoulders. "Please tell me you like Annie!"

I chuckled. "Yeah why?"

"Because I really like Mere."

We both laughed and headed to the truck.

BPOV

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_And who would've thought... it figures_

I sang but stopped, it felt weird playing this song without Ben or Daniel plus this song is really… odd. I looked up from Jasper's guitar and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Getting practice in?"

"I'm just not going to do it. I really don't want to embarrass myself… Besides I really don't want to do this song… and the other one I want to do… well it wouldn't make sense unless I explained it."

Jasper laughed and sat next to me. "You'll be fine Darlin' come on, everyone is looking forward to hearing you play."

"Everyone?"

"Well Kelsey started telling everyone around here… I guess it was her way to make sure you wouldn't back out."

I groaned and rested my head on his chest. He chuckled. "Take your mind off of it. Play me something new…"

I bit my lip. "Don't laugh okay, this is my 'soul searching'."

He smiled and nodded.

"_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders_

_That'll be alright_

_If I don't make it to the big leagues_

_If I never win a Grammy_

_I'm gonna be just fine_

_'Cause I know exactly who I am_

"_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_I know they're still my biggest fans_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends who love me_

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am"_

Jasper smiled and pulled me closer. "I think that is the perfect song to play tonight."

I leaned against him with a groan. "You're lucky I love you."

He sighed. "I know…" he murmured as he kissed me.

DPOV

I walked around the court dribbling my ball it started to get dark and I looked at my watch: 6:55. I threw the ball at the hoop and missed, the ball rebounded toward the fence. As I jogged over I noticed a foot on the ball. I watched Annie pick it up and play with it in her hands.

"I'm a little early," she smiled handing me the ball.

I just smiled at her. She looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing her normal black sweater; she was wearing simple faded skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that hugged in all the right places.

"Mere told me I could survive one night with out my hoodie..."

"You look great Annie." I smiled

"Thank you... So what are we doing tonight?"

I chuckled. "Well I planned on taking you into Port Angeles because we are most likely not to run into my jerk friends who won't leave you alone."

She smiled. "That's fine with me."

I lead Annie toward my truck and she smiled.

"This is nicer than my Ranger... But then again mine is like 15 years old."

I chuckled. "My sister's truck was made in like the 50s. It barely runs."

Annie laughed. "Well I'm borrowing my grandma's truck so I can go back and forth to school."

"How's that going?" I asked.

"Great. They have high expectations for us. I like the pressure but I'm looking forward to going to a normal high school as well."

"Do you do a specific type of art?"

"I prefer to do realism but abstract and anime I can do as well. I prefer charcoal or pencil but paint is fun every once in a while." she shrugged.

I just smiled. "Sorry I tend to over talk about art."

"No it's fine. I used to be able to go on and on about photography before I stopped."

"Why?" she asked. "Did you stop I mean?"

"Uh, I joined the basketball team and I just devoted most of my time to it, besides all my friends played."

"Well from what I saw today your devotion to basketball has paid off… I had a friend who played great basketball but he had a thing for music."

"He?" I asked.

"He was just a friend… his dad was friends with my dad… Anyway you're photography is really good."

"Thanks," I smiled. "My sister always told me I should've stuck with it."

"Your sister's name is Bella?"

"Yeah it's her nickname since she despises the name Isabella."

"Mere doesn't like her name Meredith, either really."

"She seems nice."

"Yeah she's great, she moved here with me."

I pulled into the parking lot of a small Chinese place. "This place has the best Chinese around."

Annie smiled. "Great."

BPOV

"Hello everyone!" I heard Sean's voice into a microphone. I groaned into Jasper's chest.

"As you all know Jasper's back in town!" a few people cheered. "But as you may or may not have heard he brought someone with him."

"Sean really knows how to dress it up doesn't he?" Jazz chuckled.

"I really hate you."

"You love me." Jasper winked.

"This fine young lady has come from the rainy town of Forks with, as I've heard, just as much talent as Jasper."

I bit my lip and Jasper started to walk toward the stage. I wanted to scream, I was so nervous.

"I personally think Sean has made us all wait long enough. Can you please all welcome my girl Bella?"

I glared as I bit my lip and walked forward. Jasper smiled at me as I stood beside him in front of everyone. I was surprised to see a lot of people smiling, like back home.

"Knock 'em dead." He whispered as he walked off to the side.

"Um… okay Hi." I smiled.

A few people laughed but clapped and then I started to strum softly and focused on the music instead of everyone else around me.

"_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders_

_That'll be alright_

_If I don't make it to the big leagues_

_If I never win a Grammy_

_I'm gonna be just fine_

_'Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_I know they're still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends who love me_

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser, I'm a winner_

_I'm am steady and unstable_

_I am young but I'm able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_I know they're still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends who love me_

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am"_

As I finished I heard a great applause and cheering. I smiled and said a thank you as I stood up but suddenly Sean was beside me.

"Not yet Swan…" he muttered. "Wasn't she great?"

People clapped again and then I saw Jasper with Kelsey and Matt cheering.

"Do ya'll want to see the lovely couple one more time?" he asked, and I bit my lip.

I saw Kelsey and Matt pushing Jasper toward me. He looked just as bashful as I did.

Jasper walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders kissing my head. Everyone "booed".

"Give her a real kiss Whitlock!" a guy in the back yelled.

I blushed as Jasper smiled at me. He rested his forehead against mine for a second before kissing me softly on the lips. A few people whistled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled away and smiled.

"Can ya'll leave us alone now?" he chuckled.

Jasper took my hand and pulled me back down to where Kelsey and Matt were. Kelsey gave me a hug.

"That was great! Jasper she's a keeper."

He laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

Matt smiled. "You were great Bella."

"Thanks Matt." I smiled back.

Soon background music was playing and we just sat around and talked. Tonight was going great. Suddenly Sean tapped Jazz on the shoulder and Jasper smiled.

He kissed my cheek and murmured in my ear, "Keep Kelsey here okay?"

I nodded and watched him go on stage with Sean. He sat at the now opened piano and chuckled as he did a few runs together people's attention. Then he started playing a small beat; soon Sean stood at the mike and looked in Kelsey's direction.

_So take one word you said _

_You put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

_You wonder where you're going next_

_You got your head pushed to my chest_

_and now you're hoping that someone let's you in_

_Well I'll sure let you in_

_You know ill let you in_

_Oh Kelsey, you._

_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Always, _

_now through the thick and thin_

_Until the end_

_You better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it because_

_I'm always here for you_

_and I'll be here for you_

_I know how it feels believe me_

_I've been there and _

_I know what it feels like_

_tell me Kelsey_

Jazz sang "I know" as the backup vocals.

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_the ocean for you_

_whoa, oh Kelsey_

_and I'll swim the ocean for you_

_the ocean for you_

_whoa, oh Kelsey_

i hear you darlin'

Jasper sang and his eyes locked with mine for a second.

_Now it's gonna get harder_

_and it's gonna burn brighter_

_and it's gonna feel tougher each and every day_

_so let me say, that i love you_

_you're all I've ever wanted_

_can you feel it too? _

_you know I'm so, I'm so in love with you_

_i want you, so much_

_i need you, so much_

_and I'll swim the ocean for you_

_the ocean for you_

_whoa, oh Kelsey_

_x4_

I smiled as they finished the song and I stood closer to Matt as Sean walked over to Kelsey who had tears in her eyes. We all knew what was coming.

"Kelsey I love you so much I have since we met in the 10th grade. Will you marry me?"

Kelsey nodded silently as he slid the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a big kiss and everyone cheered. I jumped a little as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my closer to him.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." I whispered.

DPOV

"This was great Daniel. Thank you." I said as I parked outside her house.

"Your welcome," I smiled. "We'll have to meet again by chance soon."

"Definitely."

She sat there for a second before reaching for the door.

"Annie," I said and she looked at me.

I leaned toward her and smiled when she did the same. Our lips touched and it was electric. I smiled slightly before kissing her again. I could've kissed her forever but I pulled away slowly.

She smiled and a sighed, "Good night Daniel."

"Good night."

I watched her walk into the house and then I drove home smiling like I won the lottery.

BPOV

"That was really great. What you guys did."

"Thanks Darlin'." Jasper smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.

We were now walking around in a field behind the house, it dark outside and all the light we had was from the moon and the glow from the house. Jasper pulled me over toward a shadow of a tree and pulled me down on the ground with him. I laughed as I fell on him.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"No problem Darlin'."

I rolled on top of his chest, my face hovering just over his.

"I know we say it all the time but I love you Jazz. You, no matter what, will always be in here." I murmured, pulling his hand to my heart.

He smiled as he moved his hand up to my cheek.

"Come here." He whispered.

His lips touched mine lightly at first but as soon as my lips parted he kissed me harder, lifting his neck off the ground. His hand moved slowly from my cheek down my spine to my lower back. His fingers left a trail of fire even through my shirt. Suddenly he rolled us over and I felt my back press against the cold ground. He hovered over me staring into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you too. You're the only one who makes me truly happy, like everything that happened to me doesn't need to hover over my head all the time. You always be in my heart too, no matter what. Until the day I die."

I pulled his lips back to mine, weaving my fingers through his hair. His lips sucked on my lower lip making me tug on his hair. He groaned softly moving his lips to kiss my neck and along my jaw. His fingers started to play with my t-shirt before he pulled away.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I don't know." He muttered rolling off me.

I groaned and climbed on top of him, sitting above his waist. "Well Mr. Whitlock, I personally wasn't done kissing you yet."

He smiled and leaned up to give me another kiss.

UNKNOWNPOV

The curser was blinking in front me; I need something, something interesting. My fingers move on their own accord typing into the search box. Jasper Whitlock. Soon a lot of things pop up, things that have nothing to do with his name. Then I see it. I newspaper article scan from Texas.

Print… I grin as I copy it; it's perfect.

"Hey!" my friends call.

"Coming!" I shout in return and turn off the computer.

I can't wait until Monday.

**Hey guys please tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Sorry for all the mistakes..... I didn't really read over it. Thanks again guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, heres the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's taken so long I've had a major block....**

**I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Happy Birthday Dear Jasper! Happy Birthday To You!" the chorus of people around us sang.

Jasper rubbed his neck and smiled as he blew out his candles. There were a lot of people here: relatives, friends, friends of friends and any one else you could think of. We all cheered and he walked back toward me wrapping his arms around my waist. We watched everyone grab slices of cake and then I remembered I left his present in my bag. I groaned and bit my lip.

"I forgot to grab something…" I said slipping away without notice of the crowd.

I took a deep breath and stared at the wrapped present. This was Matt's huge party he threw of Jasper's big 18th birthday, although his birthday is on Sunday… I looked outside my window and saw everyone eating, laughing and just chatting. I walked back downstairs and found my familiar blond cutie walking out of the kitchen with a huge 24 pack of Coca-Cola. He smiled and looked at me.

"What is that Darlin'?" he asked setting the pop down on the nearest table.

"This is your birthday present…" I said holding it out.

He gently took it from my hands and began to rip the paper off. He looked through it for a moment and I bit my lip.

"If you don't like it…" I said but he leaned forward and kissed my jaw.

"You're right… I love it. Thank Bella." He murmured.

He set it down though and pulled me close to him setting his lips on mine. My arms went around his neck on their own accord and pulled his closer before pulling away.

"Happy Birthday." I murmured.

"I love you." He whispered, giving me another small kiss.

Then we heard someone clear his throat. "All right love birds, there is a party outside and that's where everyone should be!" Sean interrupted.

I laughed and let go of Jasper but his kept his hands around my waist.

"Hey, it's my birthday. Can't I do anything?" Jasper joked.

"You Son of a…" Sean glared.

"Chill old man, I'm just kidding. Wow engagement really changes a man for better or worse…"

Sean laughed. "Since when did you become the jokester?"

Jasper shrugged. "Well Bella and I have to get back… can you bring the coke out?" he asked as he pulled me around Sean.

Sean just chuckled and walked out behind us. "Present time Whitlock… we all know how much you love this part."

I looked at Jasper quizzingly because of Sean's sarcasm. "My older relatives like to get me odd things…"

"More like condoms from the grandpas and uncles and, teddies and embarrassing framed pictures from the grandmas and aunts." Sean laughed.

I bit my lip to hide my laughter and Jasper jut shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, you two laugh all you want but Sean you wait for your wedding, we all know what they give you…"

I watched Sean's amused face turn into something of horror and hurried out passed us. Before we were close to everyone Jasper waved his present in front of me. "I really love it Bella, thank you."

I leaned into him before we approached the mob. "You're welcome."

I slipped of Jasper's grasp as he began to be handed around to people who gave his hugs and handshakes. He eventually ended up right at the present table. I watched him open what seemed like thirty presents; he would flush a little at a few presents and sometimes leave them in the wrapping shouting out a thank you. He also got quite a bit of money, which he seemed to appreciate a little more than the 'embarrassing' gifts. Jasper's eyes scanned the group of people looking for someone but then when they landed on me and I knew he was looking for me. I smiled as he winked and let people hug him.

DPOV

"So how was it?" Derek asked passing me the ball.

"It was great. Annie's great." I started throwing the ball toward the hoop.

"That's all you'll tell me?"

"Of course, why should I tell you anything else?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"I took her out for dinner and we talked."

"You talked?"

"Yes we talked. Annie isn't just some girl I ask out. She was, is my friend."

Derek chuckled shooting the ball at the hoop. "Since when did you get soft on me?"

"At least I don't lose all my speech when I talk to her."

Derek glared at me then all the boys started laughing.

"Your girlfriend is here Swan!"

A few guys whistle as Annie waved at me. I called a break and jogged over.

"Hey." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I know this is really short notice but Mere has a show tonight for her designs she was picked out of twenty people. She has two extra tickets besides mine."

"You want me to go with you?" I asked

She smiled and nodded a little. "Only if you want to."

"Id love to go." then I looked over my shoulder to Derek. "We still got an extra ticket?"

She nodded. "Can I drag Derek along with us? He'd love to see Mere again."

Annie laughed and nodded. "Ill let you get back. Oh and I'm starting on Monday with Mere."

I smiled. "Excellent. So we'll meet at your house?"

"Yeah... I'll let you get back to your game."

She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. "Good Luck Swan."

The boys whistled as she walked off. I walked back over the Derek and he chuckled.

"That was some date you had last night."

"I told you Annie was my friend before I asked her out."

I went to shoot the ball and then looked at him again. "You'll worship me like a God in about a minute when I tell you what we're doing tonight."

"Danny you know I love you like my brother. Tell me what's up." He had a goofy smile on his face.

"I basically got you a date with Mere. You will be joining Annie and I to Mere's fashion show. They're displaying her work out of like twenty people."

Derek's face lit up and he gave me a hug. "You're not shitting me right?"

I nodded and he grabbed the basketball doing a slam-dunk. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

JPOV

My arms were wrapped around Bella was we sat and watched everyone talking, catching up.

"Looking forward to going home?" I murmured into her neck.

"Yeah, but I can only imagine how much trouble Daniel has gotten into already."

I chuckled and then I heard music turn on. I looked at Gramps, as he took a family friend Lisa's hand and started dancing with her. Bella giggled as we watched everyone suddenly start dancing.

I leaned in toward her ear and murmured the first lyrics to her.

"_They say that every thing in this world must end_

_There's nothing in the heaven that is exempt_

_Even the stars will lose their light_

_But I can live forever in your eyes."_

She turned toward me and kissed me lightly. "Happy Birthday Jazz."

I smiled as she turned back around to watch everyone dance. Then Sean walked up to us.

"Hey Bella you want to dance?"

Bella laughed a little. "I can't dance…"

"Ah come on, you'll like a pro next to me! Besides Jasper can't carry a beat with his feet."

Sean pulled Bella against her will over to everyone and smiled as she cautiously started dancing. Soon Gramps came and sat down next to me.

"Not even dancing at your own party?"

"You know I can't dance Gramps."

"No, I know my Annie spent money on giving you dance lessons and now you've just given up."

I sighed and looked toward Bella who was now laughing with Sean.

"Gramps…"

"I know, I know, I'm too harsh on you. But your lovely lady is having a lot of fun without you."

"This is the one thing I don't mind though."

"But does she?" Gramps asked looking at Bella. "She's perfect Jasper."

"Yeah she is…" I sighed.

DPOV

"God, Derek are you always like this on dates?"

"No… but Mere seems different from the girls at school."

I chuckled and hopped out of the car. Annie answered the door with a smile.

"Hi Daniel."

"Hey Annie, you guys ready?"

"Yeah I'll just go grab Mere."

Derek and I waited at the door as Mere came out first wearing a white t-shirt with color splats all over it, it suited her in a way I couldn't even explain. Derek smiled.

"Hey congrats on your designs."

"Thanks Derek. I'm glad you could come."

They headed to my truck and then I pulled Annie closer noticing her playing with the sleeve of her gray shirt. 'You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

--

"That was great Mere, your designs were amazing." Derek praised.

Mere blushed and smiled. "Thanks, I'm really glad you could come."

Annie giggled. "I think Mere has a bit of a crush."

"She's not the only one…" I laughed as we headed to the truck.

Tonight was great, but I can't wait until Bella meets Annie.

BPOV

Jazz and I were leaving tomorrow after breakfast so I showered before I went to bed. The shower relaxed my muscles and cleared my head. Jasper was a little off after I danced with Sean. I don't think he was off with me but just in general, like when he's thinking really hard about something. I was about to climb into bed when someone knocked on my door.

As I pulled the door open I saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey," he greeted looking down at his hand. "I uh wanted to apologize for being… off tonight."

"It's fine." I bit my lip wondering what brought this on.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking at me this time.

I nodded and he walked in. I took a seat on the bed and he sat next to me.

"I uh I wanted to ask you something and want you to tell me the truth okay?"

"Okay…" I trailed, a little worried.

"Did you wish it was me you were dancing with tonight? Did you mind that I didn't ask?"

I bit my lip as he looked at me. "I did… Part of me wished you were dancing with me. Part of me wished you would've asked. But the other part of me knew that you probably had your reasons."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Bella." He apologized laying on his back.

"Why do you always apologize to me?" I asked lying down on my side.

"Because it's been almost four years since the accident and sometimes I still act like it happened yesterday."

"Jasper there's nothing wrong with that, you lost your family it would be tough on anyone."

He shook his head and turn to look at me. "Do you want to know why? Why I didn't ask you to dance?"

"Jasper…"

"When I was younger my mother used to dance with me. I can still remember her dancing around the kitchen, singing."

He laughed a little before continuing. "I was so bad she signed me up for dance lessons. I'd say I was seven when I stopped but Mom would still dance around the kitchen pulling me with her…"

"Jazz…"

"I don't know it's just one thing I haven't been able to get over yet…" he said. "And the other reason I came in here was to give you this."

He sat up and finally opened his close palm. On it laid a beautiful silver chain and a single gem hanging off it.

"It was my dad's first gift to my mom after they met, and I wanted it to be mine to you."

"I… Jazz… I can't take this. It's so special to you and it should wait…"

"Bella, you're special to me and I love you. What should it wait for? It's us right now, you and me. What else should I wait for?"

"Why are you giving me something? It's your birthday."

He smiled as he reached over setting it around my neck. "You're right it is my birthday so you are actually giving _me_ the gift by _wearing_ it."

I rolled my eyes as he leaned over and kissed my neck. "Diamonds look good on you."

"Jasper!" I groaned into his chest.

He chuckled softly. "Relax… I better let you get to sleep we have a long drive tomorrow."

I nodded and gave him a kiss before he stood up.

"Good night Jazz."

"Good night Darlin'." He smiled.

JPOV

I walked back into my room and sat down at my desk looking down at my present from Bella.

_you make my dreams come true_

_and I love all the small things that you do, _

_like blink 182_

_you make my days go better and the way _

_that the sun is shining through girl its all because of you_

_and I know its tough right now but youll get it together_

_and just know that I am here through all kinds of weather_

_I wont ever leave your side day or night or whenever_

_but right now I gotta say_

_that youre a _

_show stopper you are so hot and I cant get you off my mind_

_show stopper youre a jaw dropper_

_when I see you in the lights_

_you make everything alright_

_and I know that Id be fine if I had you_

_you make me wanna dance_

_cuz im happy but just know that I cant dance_

_so im sorry in advance_

_and _

_you make the stars shine brighter and the way_

_that the moonlight hits ur eyes makes me wanna be your guy_

_and I know its tough right now now but youl get it together_

_and just know that I am here through all kinds of weather_

_I wont ever leave your side day or night or whenever_

_But at this moment I just wanna say,_

I wrote and smiled at the writing at the top of the page.

Music & Lyrics

By Jasper Whitlock

As I was closing the book I only just noticed a hand written note on the inside cover.

_Jazz,_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_With Love—B _

**Sorry for all the mistakes in it! Um I hope you enjoyed it, please review! **

**Sings: Show stopper by AJ Rafael, I Can See Forever In Your Eyes by Charlie Major **

**Thank you guys so much for all the support!**


	15. Important Info

Hi everyone! This is Can'tdecodeme's friend, Rpattzluver4ever. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I wanted to let you all know that there has been a death in Can'tdecodeme's family, therefore this story has been put on hold for now. Thanks for your support in advance.

-Rpattzluver4ever


	16. Chapter 14 Sneak Peek

**Hey guys.... Wow it has been a while. Life has just been crazy and I ready for panic attacks every two seconds. I have been writing though... very slowly..... I uh don't have a chapter ready to post yet but I'll put a sneak peek in the AN as well just so you don't hate me completely... I have finals in in two weeks so I'll be pretty busy but i'll really try to get this all together and figure something out... I want to thank all of you for the support, the reviews were very nice to hear. Rpattzluver4ever is amazing for doing that for me.....**

**Ok so I said a sneak peek.... here you go:**

BPOV

The bell rang for lunch and I got up with a sigh. Ben was waiting for me outside the class and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You look like someone ran over your dog." He murmured.

"That's what I feel like," I muttered crossing my arms across my body.

"Jacob is an asshole. I wish Jasper would've kicked his ass." Ben commented.

"It bothers me, that Billy still comes over and Dad has no care in the world that Jacob was a part of this whole thing. He's completely treating Jasper like a criminal."

"Bella, Jasper did lie to the whole town."

I stopped and looked at him outside the cafeteria. "Imagine, losing everything and still having the permanent reminder of anniversaries, birthdays, with a family. Don't you think you would want a little peace too? Why go somewhere for a brand new start if you have to tell everyone you have no family? And get the same treatment you moved away from home for."

Ben sighed. "Okay, I understand Bells. I'm not the bad guy here, neither is Jasper. I'm saying Jacob is."

---

JPOV

The only thing that was going through my head was shit shit shit shit! I didn't need this, I didn't need any of this. Now everything is screwed up... I can barely stand to be here. I headed to, the same place I now go for lunch for the past two weeks, the music room. The black grand piano was the center piece in the room while rows of chairs were all around. Mrs. Freedman's desk was in the corner covered in music sheets and boxes of percussion instruments were scattered around the chairs. The far back corner locker held all the band instruments for the day so nobody stole them. I set my bag down at the base of the piano and sat on the bench. Most of the time I just fiddled with little tunes or played classical music, but today I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Why don't you play from that notebook you're always writing in." I heard from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, actually confused by their presence.

"You're not the only one who needs to get away."

I sighed and nodded. I watched them take a seat and flipped through my notebook slowly. Then I found a very old piece of music, from around the time of the accident or maybe closer to my sixteenth birthday. I placed my hands on the keys and looked at them.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea..."

**Thanks! I'll "see" you guys soon! Please tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm back finally! I'm sorry for being gone so long, but it will take me a while to get back in the groove of writing so bare with me please! Thank you everyone for being amazing and sending my messages with my hard time. i really appreciate it. So as my huge thank you I have finally written! Please enjoy this chapter!**

BPOV

Would you believe that two weeks ago my life was happy and normal? Two weeks ago Jasper and I were in Texas, watching him celebrate his 18th Birthday. Two weeks ago, Daniel had a girlfriend, Annie. Everything seemed to happen at the same time. Everything turned upside down. I sighed as I sneaked a glance across the classroom to where Jasper was sitting in the far back corner alone. He was focused on his music but as if he felt my eyes on him he looked up and stared at me. I quickly turned around and sighed.

I still loved him, but he broke up with me. He kept saying he was too messed up and needed to be alone more, that I was just a distraction. I'm actually glad the basketball team didn't kill him, but he and Daniel had a talk and that seemed to make things better. He doesn't eat lunch with them anymore, but he still goes to practice and comes in before school. The bell rang for lunch and I got up with a sigh. Ben was waiting for me outside the class and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You look like someone ran over your dog." He murmured.

"That's what I feel like," I muttered crossing my arms across my body.

"Jacob is an asshole. I wish Jasper would've kicked his ass." Ben commented.

"It bothers me, that Billy still comes over and Dad has no care in the world that Jacob was a part of this whole thing. He's completely treating Jasper like a criminal."

"Bella, Jasper did lie to the whole town."

I stopped and looked at him outside the cafeteria. "Imagine, losing everything and still having the permanent reminder of anniversaries, birthdays, with a family. Don't you think you would want a little peace too? Why go somewhere for a brand new start if you have to tell everyone you have no family? And get the same treatment you moved away from home for."

Ben sighed. "Okay, I understand Bells. I'm not the bad guy here, neither is Jasper. I'm saying Jacob is."

"I'm not saying Jasper isn't a bad guy… he did basically call me just a complete distraction and that was it."

"You honestly believe that?" Ben asked stunned as we sat at our table.

I nodded. "I do."

Ben sighed and looked around. My eyes settled on my brother, who had a sad look on his face. He was still upset that Annie has been a no show for a while… I still don't even know what the problem is between them. They seemed perfectly fine at school and then poof she was gone. Her friend Mere still comes to school and hangs with Derek, I think they're a couple now… Maybe at least some of us are happy.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago: _

I felt bad on the way home. I felt like I was dragging Jasper away from that beautiful home. It felt like it was all my fault. I felt Jasper lift my hand to his lips.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" he asked.

I sort of shrugged. "I feel bad that you have to come back to Forks now that I've met your family."

He chuckled. "I'm looking forward to going back to Forks. I'll see them again soon besides if I didn't come back I wouldn't get to see you anymore. I'm pretty sure the chief would like to have you back home."

I smiled softly. "Still…"

"Let's lighten up the conversation… Want to play twenty questions?" he asked turning the radio down just a little.

I laughed. "Okay I'll start then."

"Ask away."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

Jasper laughed. "You're getting to the point…"

"Avoiding the question?"

"Okay, okay. I'd count eight."

"Really?"

"Yes really, why did you think it would be more or less?"

"More…" I admitted. "I mean you're quite popular with girls. I see the way other girls look at you at school and stuff even if they know I'm your girlfriend."

"I focus on school, work, music and family. It consumes a lot of my time…

I sit back in my seat with a smile on my face.

"You actually asked me two questions so… how many boyfriends have you had Miss. Swan?"

I bit my lip. "Three." I muttered quietly.

"A pretty girl such as yourself?" Jasper smiled. "Shocking."

I laughed. "That was technically a question."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Your turn then."

"Favorite book?"

"Hmm… Good one. The Alchemist. Gramps made me read it a few years back."

I nodded to myself.

"Favorite movie?"

I laughed. "Um… It's a tie between Across the Universe and Titanic to which I cry every time."

"Both very good movies."

"Why do your uncles give you condoms?"

He laughed, a dimple in his right cheek appeared that I had never noticed before. "I should be more embarrassed about that question. Uh… almost every guy in the family was an early bloomer and their just "helping out" I guess. They uh think I need them at the moment."

I blushed as he looked at me.

"Were you an early bloomer?" I asked quietly.

Jasper looked at me briefly before shaking his head. "Nope. I've always been waiting for the right person."

I nodded, my face feeling hotter than ever. Jasper's hand came to my face and stroked my cheek.

"You?"

"The same."

Jasper smiled slightly.

"Favorite song?" he asked.

Which made me burst out laughing. "It constantly changes but at the moment… It's your love by Tim McGraw."

Jasper looked at me for a moment before he nodded. "That's a good song."

I nodded I bit my lip thinking of another question.

* * *

_Present:_ JPOV

Bella is making it a lot harder to keep away from her when she looks at me and bites her lip the way she does. Two weeks ago everything was going great, I had a girlfriend I was in love with, I was finally making my place a home and I had turned 18. This was all perfect, but then… Jacob happened. I guess I got what I deserved, nothing ever goes my way anyway, how was I supposed to keep up my act for another year? Especially from Charlie, my girlfriend's father who just so happened to the CHIEF OF POLICE! I stood up as the bell rang and made my way toward my locker, what's the point in going to lunch anymore? The basketball team hasn't shunned me, thanks to Daniel, but they still don't embrace any more. Everyone thinks I betrayed them, doesn't anyone care what impact this has on me? To my surprise Daniel was standing by my locker as I approached.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?"

"You need to tell Bella the truth. I can't keep this from her anymore."

I stared at him and shook my head. "I told you I couldn't do that. I won't do this to her."

"She loves you, Jasper!" he yelled, causing people to stare at us.

"You think I don't? I cant Daniel I've told you. And what about you and Annie?"

Daniel backed down only for a second before giving me a glare. "She won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry Dan, just give her some time. She's just scared."

"Damn it Jasper please, just talk to Bella. Okay? She needs to know!"

"No, she doesn't. I'm trouble anyway. Look around? Everybody treats me as this huge liar or they can't even talk around me and give me pity looks. I can't deal with that, or have anyone go through it with me. Maybe you will understand someday Daniel, but right now you just don't get it."

"Jasper she's miserable, and I can't stand it. She's my twin for God's sake! Just give it some time start hanging out with us again, everyone will move on soon."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll think about it."

"You know this is Jacob's fault in the first place. I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him in our house. Just Billy has been coming around right now."

I chuckled and nodded. "Thanks Daniel… I'll see you later."

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago:_

"Why the hell would you do this?" I yelled.

"She deserved the truth," Jacob responded.

My gaze, followed by many others, went to Bella.

"Are you that stupid? You think she didn't _know_?" I hissed.

He seemed to be thinking what he was going to say next. "Did Charlie know?"

I remained silent. Charlie didn't know, but I wanted to be the one to tell him, not for him to find out through everyone else.

"At least we now have explanations to your weird attitude!" Jacob said.

I clenched my fists and started to turn away. This kid wasn't worth it.

"Just run away Whitlock!" he called.

I stopped and walked back toward him. He gave me a smartass smirk and I couldn't handle it anymore. I punch him in the face and watched him fall like a sack of potatoes. Everything went silent.

"You dick! You have no feelings do you? You think you're such a hero telling everyone this, but you're just a complete asshole."

I walked off toward my truck and I felt Bella grabbed my arm before I got in.

"Jasper," she murmured.

"Bella, please just this once. I really need to be alone."

She looked as if I just slapped her across the face. I got in and left. It killed me to drive away form her, but I was too mad. I needed to get away.

* * *

AnniePOV

_Just breathe you'll survive_. It's just for half of the day, not even, three classes. I climbed out of the Ranger and walked toward the school. Signing into the office, I realized lunch only just started. I came here too early. I sighed and headed toward my locker. That's when I saw him. Daniel. He was walking toward the cafeteria, which meant he was walking right toward me. His chocolate eyes met mine and I stopped breathing. He looked relieved and hurt at the same time. I quickly turned around and walked quickly away. I couldn't bare to look at him. He saw what I looked like. He found out the one thing I wanted to keep a secret. Tears came to my eyes as I entered the empty art room. I pulled out my sketchbook and just scribbled on the page. Trying to scribble away everything that was going wrong.

DPOV

There she was right in front of me. After two weeks of no talking, she was right there. I wanted to scream as she ran away with tears in her eyes. I was starting to fall in love with Annie, she was perfect and we just clicked but a few days after the Jacob incident, Annie became prey to Lauren. Lauren was such a bitch I wanted to kill her. She was just jealous, she'd been trying to get back together with me since we broke up _last year_. I couldn't believe she would stoop so low to messing with girlfriend! I walked into lunch and headed toward my sister. I can't believe I didn't chase after Annie…. I'm such a dick.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago: APOV_

They were all staring at me as I waited for a bathroom stall to open before I got changed. I could stand having strangers seem me. If I would let Daniel see, why would I show people I don't even know. I quickly rushed into the stall and changed into the track pants and my gym shirt, I thanked God it was long sleeved. I joined the other girls in class and prayed I wouldn't get killed in the process of gym.

Coming back into the dressing room, I grabbed my clothes and went to change, but I forgot the most important thing… my hoodie and I didn't realize until I was changed out of my other clothes. I heard the bell ring and I waited until the rest of the girls had left. I walked out quickly and searched my locker, the floor and the other lockers around me… it was gone. Completely vanished and normally I wouldn't mind but I was wearing a short sleeved shirt today. I went back to grab my gym shirt but it was missing too. I went back to the stall and searched the floor but it wasn't there either. I started to cry. I couldn't walk around like this. I _never_ walk around like this. I looked down at my bare arms and stared at the scars that would be there for the rest of my life. The permanent reminders over what my mother did to me. The long scarred cuts from broken glass bottles or anything she banged me into, the cigarette burns like ladybug dots and my scars of my own stitching jobs. Hospitals were out of the question around her. I don't know how long I stayed there but I just cried and kept in a corner, praying no one would come in.

DPOV

It was lunch and I hadn't seen Annie since she went to gym. I asked a few girls and they said she didn't come out when the bell rang. I headed over the locker rooms and knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

I heard sniffles and I opened the door. "Hello? Annie?"

"Go away," I heard her whisper.

"Annie?" I walked around and found her leaning against the lockers crying.

I got closer and I caught sight of her arms. The scars and burns looked painful, who would've done this to her? She cried even harder when I looked at her.

"Please, don't look at them." She pleaded over and over.

I took my hoodie off and wrapped it around her. "What happened?"

"Someone took my clothes," she cried.

I helped her up. "Come on lets get you home."

I walked her to the car and the ride to her place was absolutely silent. I didn't know what to say and she obviously didn't want to talk about it. I walked her to the door and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you later ok?"

She just nodded, not making eye contact with me. Then I drove back to school.

* * *

_Present_ JPOV

The only thing that was going through my head was shit shit shit shit! I didn't need this; I didn't need any of this. Now everything is screwed up... I can barely stand to be here. I headed to, the same place I now go for lunch for the past two weeks, the music room. The black grand piano was the centerpiece in the room while rows of chairs were all around. Mrs. Freedman's desk was in the corner covered in music sheets and boxes of percussion instruments were scattered around the chairs. The far back corner locker held all the band instruments for the day so nobody stole them. I set my bag down at the base of the piano and sat on the bench. Most of the time I just fiddled with little tunes or played classical music, but today I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Why don't you play from that notebook you're always writing in?" I heard from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, actually confused by their presence.

"You're not the only one who needs to get away."

I sighed and nodded. I watched them take a seat and flipped through my notebook slowly. Then I found a very old piece of music, from around the time of the accident or maybe closer to my sixteenth birthday. I placed my hands on the keys and looked at them.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea..."

"Jasper…" Annie sighed.

"No Annie, don't sigh Jasper. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You should wear those scars proudly that you're a survivor of that abuse. You're killing Daniel. Have you forgotten about Daniel?"

Annie looked away momentarily before glancing back at me. "Have you forgotten about Bella?"

"That's different—" Annie cut me off.

"How is it any different? You're completely ignoring her and she already knew everything!"

"No one found out about your scars Annie, just Daniel did. You haven't been here, you haven't seen how awkward it is around other people for me. I can't put her through that. Besides I literally can't talk to her."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

I seriously, didn't want anyone else to know. I think I already made the mistake of telling Daniel my situation. I don't need lectures from anyone else on this topic.

"Just forget, about me, and focus on you. You seriously need to talk to Daniel."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she murmured.

I watched her take a deep breath as I nodded. "I think I love him."

"You think?" I asked leaning forward, to be truthful I could Daniel was completely in love with her but I'd rather have him tell her that than me.

"I do. I don't know, I was really scared of what he would think of me when he saw my scars but he was so gentle when he took me home and kissed me on the forehead before I went in the house."

This got me pissed and confused. "Then why the _hell_ are you ignoring him?"

She glared at me playfully. "_Because_! I still don't like that he knows."

"You would've kept them a secret completely, for a longer time?"

"Eventually I would've told him I just didn't know how."

I shook my head and turned back to piano before playing a song I titled Special Day. Annie groaned and stood up.

"Are you going to ignore me now?"

I continued playing staring at the keys, feeling at home.

"No… but we finished our discussion on Daniel and you're going to talk to him by the end of the week, because I can tell, it's killing you as much as its killing him."

I finish my one-minute song and stand up.

"I have to head to class. Basically the one class I've ditched too many times."

I gave Annie a side hug and walked out of the music room with my arm around her shoulder. I dropped my arm into my pocket and looked around for Daniel. When I found him walking in the opposite direction I gave Annie a little push.

DPOV

I sat down at Bella's lunch table and she stared at me.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"We, me and you, really need to talk. I need to tell you something. Meet me on La Push beach after school." I was going to tell her, whether Jasper wanted me to or not. She deserved to know the truth. They both needed it out in the air.

"What's wrong Daniel?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing I just really need to talk to you. You'll meet me right?"

She nodded and I headed back tom y table until the rest of lunch. When the bell rang I walked out heading toward my locker, but then I saw Jasper and Annie walk out of the music room together with his arm over her shoulder. I understood their situation but it still made me jealous that he could hug her and I couldn't. I know their feeling for each other were completely platonic and more brother/sister but it still was awkward, especially when I introduced her to Jasper and Bella. Annie practically jumped into his arms like a lost puppy. I'm sure the looks on our faces were of confusion and jealously. We watched for nearly two minutes catch up with each and pretend we weren't even there, and then Jasper glanced at Bella and apologized explaining, he and Annie had grown together like brother and sister. Jasper introduced Bella like she was the greatest thing in world, and Annie embraced her wonderfully. But I know Annie and Bella would've gotten along either way. I walked in the other direction heading to my other class anyway, but I turned around more out of annoyance.

JPOV

Being at home with Max was far better than being at school. I made dinner, and did my homework. Pretty basic. Max kept me company and was the only person I could talk to. Gramps almost flew down here twice to check on me, since I had been sleeping in longer on the weekends and not answering my phone. I sat down at the piano with my dinner and just stared at the keys as I ate, imagining the sound of each key merging together to make a melody. Determining if the note should the staccato or legato. I set my plate down on my desk next to me and played it, making it sound the way I envisioned it to. Soon I slammed my hands against the keys in frustration. I couldn't handle this. I either needed to tell Bella the truth or I needed to go back to Texas and live with Gramps again. This was all too much. I moved here to get away from this and Jacob ruined that. I just needed one year, and I could've graduated and went to university.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers across the keys blindly. Forgetting everything, just relaxing into the music. Letting go of everything. I just needed to go blank. Then I pictured Texas at sunset on the farm… with Bella in my arms. I stopped again and turned to Max.

"What should I do Max?"

BPOV

I drove slowly up to La Push Beach, I was nervous about what Daniel had to say. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and walked on the rocky sand. Daniel was sitting near the bushes staring out into the water. I sat next to my twin calmly and leaned against him.

"What a beautiful picture."

He nodded. "It would be more beautiful if a blonde were in the picture."

I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry about you and Annie."

"Me too… I'm sorry about you and Jasper."

I nodded. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Daniel sighed almost nervously. "You have to promise you won't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Just promise!" Daniel groaned.

I nodded, unsure and listened to what he was telling me. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't imagine it ever happening. I wiped the tears from my eyes and was completely blown away.

"You're positive?" I asked.

Daniel nodded. "That's what Jasper told me and he seemed really torn up about it."

"So he really was lying to me, when he said all that stuff about me being a distraction."

"Of course he was Bella. Jasper loves you. Anyone can tell and I know you love him too."

I sat there shocked, feeling betrayed, angry, and stupid. How could I let go of Jasper so quickly? How could I believe him so quickly that he didn't love me anymore? I gave Daniel a side hug and stood up.

"I'm going to go… I need time to think through all of this."

I watched Daniel nod and not make a move. I assumed he was staying longer as I left.

DPOV

I don't know how long I sat in the sand just staring at the scene in front of me but I know I watched the sky turn pink and orange to twilight. Suddenly I saw Annie walk over wearing a tank top and shorts. Letting her scars show on display. She knelt in the sand next to me and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um, hi Daniel."

"Annie," I breathed.

She looked at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers. "I saw your car and I thought I'd come and talk to you…" She trailed.

I nodded and looked at her, I was getting frustrated at her hiding her face. I heard her take a breath to say something and I lifted her chin up softly so she'd look at me.

"Annie, I've missed you. God I've missed you. I shouldn't have driven away. I should've stayed. I—" she stopped me.

"No Daniel, this is my fault. You were perfect. You treated me with the care I dreamed you would give me. It's me! I was scared Daniel. I _am_ scared."

She moved and straddled me as my hands gripped her face, keeping her eyes on mine. "Daniel… I love you…" she murmured.

My eyes searched hers for truth and with a groan I kissed her. She kissed me back and this kiss was different from all our others, and I wasn't about to stop. Two weeks I have been deprived from her. I pulled away to let her breathe and sucked the skin on her neck.

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing her lips again.

Her fingers knotted in my hair as I began to kiss her scars. I could feel her heated skin with my hands was I touched her everywhere. My hands caressed her skin feeling the scars and burns but then I could feel her tears on my neck as I pulled away.

"Annie," I murmured, but she didn't look at me. "Annabelle, look at me. Baby, come on."

She sniffed and her red eyes seemed to stare into my soul. God, she was beautiful in that moment.

"I love you, every part of you. Your scars make you more beautiful to me than anyone in the world."

She nodded and kissed me. She rolled so she laid on her back in the sand and her legs hiked around my waist as I kissed her exposed skin.

"Daniel," her voice hoarse. "Please."

"Annie," I murmured. "I don't want—"

"Daniel, I love you and I want to be yours."

"You've been mine," I murmured looking down at her, caressing her cheek. "You've been mine since we met here, since you inspired me."

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago_:

JPOV

"Charlie?" I asked as I answered the door.

Charlie looked a bit flustered as he looked at me. I knew he was going to talk to me eventually. "Hi Jasper. May I come in?"

I noticed our situation. "Sorry Sir, come on in."

Charlie stepped in and rubbed his jacket before putting his hands in his old faded jean pockets. He looked around and I led him into the living room. He stared at the pictures on the wall with a new meaning. To him, they were now beyond just a family's memory, it was a memory of a family.

"I have heard through many people in school, such as your principle about your situation. I first off want to apologize for… how it was brought to light."

"It wasn't your fault…" I commented. "Chief Swan. I want to apologize for Bella and I not telling you. Its still hard for me to talk about with people but it was never my intention to leave you out of this. Especially with my relationship with Bella."

Charlie stared at me. "Thank you Jasper. Part of me understands why you kept it a secret, but another part doesn't like being lied to. Especially because your grandfather was involved, in this as well."

I nodded silently, knowing there was more to come.

"I can't explain my reasoning right now, but I have come here, to talk to you personally, and to ask you to keep your distance from Bella for the time being. She still needs her… punishment for keeping this from me, but I would appreciate if both of you took a break from this… relationship you have going on. I'm sorry for your situation and as I said a part of me understands and understands why you kept it a secret but my decision is final and I hope you respect that."

I sat there in silence listening to him, and just didn't believe it. Again my world was destroyed, I would never win in this life. Charlie stood up to leave and I looked at him. "Sir?"

He looked at me, pausing in the doorway. "No offence, but you don't understand what I'm going through, but I understand your decision and I'll respect it as long as you respect me. Chief Swan, I don't mean to come across rude, but if you understood my situation you wouldn't be telling me to do this. And don't let my decisions keep Bella in trouble, I'll break everything off and please don't let my decisions make you think ill of my grandfather because he raised me through this mess and there is no way I could repay him for anything."

Charlie looked at me once before turning around stiffly and leaving.

* * *

_Present _JPOV

_How long have I _

_Been in this storm _

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form _

_Water's getting harder to tread _

_With these waves crashing over my head _

_If I could just see you _

_Everything will be all right _

_If I'd see you _

_The storminess will turn to light_

I sang as I sat at the piano. Max wagged his tail as he barked when I finished. I couldn't help but chuckle at him playfulness.

"Hey buddy," I greeted rubbing his head and behind his ear.

He barked again and it was almost as if he smiled at me. Then he ran off, scrapping his claws against the floor. He returned moments later with his ball in his mouth. I nodded and stood up, letting him lead me to the back yard. I smiled as he ran around cheerfully at twilight. I threw it a good distance and looked up at the sky waiting for max to bring it back to me. His slobbery ball fell into my hand and I chuckled. We continued fetch for a good twenty minutes before I decided on a late dinner. I washed my hands thoroughly and began frying a can of potatoes with onions and spices, along with heating up a steak from last nights dinner for a sandwich. It was really good cooking, it was a comforting distraction, then I decided to listen to the radio, something I can't remember doing in awhile. The first thing I heard was the end of Circus by Brittney Spears, which I'm glad to have missed and listen to a length of annoying commercials before I Gotta A Feelin' came on. I listened to it for a while before changing the station to one of an Alternative sound and I was greeted with Linkin Park's Numb.

I finished making my dinner and dishing it up as it progressed and I reached into the fridge for coke when I thought I heard the grave on the driveway crunch. I set my coke down and walked out of the kitchen and as I headed down the hallway I was alerted by the doorbell. Who would be coming here so late? I unlocked the door slowly and pulled the door open.

"Hey." I greeted in shock to who was standing in front of me.

**Hi! Was it okay? Sorry for the mistakes and junk I kind of just wanted to get it posted. Please review and let me know if you hated it or if you liked! Please, I'll take flames! I'm working on the next chapter so maybe sometime next week, I will have another posted. Thank You guys so much for reading!**


	18. AN Flight Mishaps

**Hey guys! I'm working on the next chapter and I want to thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot!**

**My friend rpattzluver4ever as you know who has written my AN for me a few times in my stories has posted a new story! I really really really want you all to go check it out and review! it would mean a lot to me . Its Called Flight Mishaps. **

**It in my favorites tab or you can find her profile in my Favorite Authors tab. **

**Please go check it out! We would both really appreciate it. **

**Thank you again for reviewing on my new chapter**

**PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON THIS AN BECAUSE I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OVER THIS ONE AND IF YOU REVIEW NOW YOU CAN'T REVIEW LATER! **

**AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER CHAPTER "TWO WEEKS AGO"**

**thank you guys so much!**


	19. AN information

Hi guys! It's Rpattzluver4ever. I just wanted to let you know that Can't decode me is out of town right now, and she's sorry she can't post right now! But, thanks for your patience, and she'll be back soon!

Thanks again, so sorry this isn't a chapter!

-Rpattzluver4ever


	20. Chapter 15

**Wow guys... it has been too long... I'm sooooo sorry... and I'm especially sorry that this is a short chapter. I really owe you guys for all the support you have given me these past months, you guys have really inspired me to keep up with this through everything. I promise the next on will be longer as my usual chapters are... please enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight but i own my story line. **

I drove up to Jasper's house and turned my music down. I sat in the driveway for what seemed like eternity debating whether or not to just turn around and go home. Against myself I got out of the truck and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell a few times and it felt awkward. I was so used to just walking in. Soon enough I could hear Max barking, running up to the door but I was shocked when Matt answered it.

"Well, Hello there Bella."

"Hi Matt," I greeted feeling really embarrassed. "I had no idea you were visiting… I should've called first…"

"Oh Bella, not to worry! Come on in."

I followed Matt in cautiously. I was almost positive Jasper would've told him about what happened between us. I followed him into the kitchen with Max at my side and I couldn't help but pat him as I sat down. Max barked and wagged his tail as I laughed before turning my attention back to Matt.

"So what brings you here Bella?"

I bit my lip. "Um, I just need to talk to Jasper."

"You know, he's told me about your guys' situation and…" he trailed as we heard feet walking down the hallway.

A gorgeous wet, topless Jasper walked into the kitchen with only his jeans on and froze.

"Bella?" he asked.

Matt cleared his throat, with a quick glance at Jasper, and Jasper left the room only to appear a few seconds later with a black shirt on. Matt pretended to be oblivious to the awkward tension in the kitchen and continued to wash some pots. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and looked at me.

"Do you want to go out back and talk?"

I nodded and followed him out quietly. I haven't talk to Jasper in weeks and I had missed it so much. Jasper leaned against the porch railing and just looked at me. I bit my lip and fiddled with my hair.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay," I murmured. "I talked to Daniel yesterday…"

Jasper tensed a little. "Did he tell you then?"

I nodded and stepped closer to him. "Why didn't you just tell me Jazz?"

He sighed and looked away. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get the stares and looks I get at school. I listened to Charlie because I would rather you have a better relationship with your father than with me."

I groaned and hit his chest with my fist leaving it there. "You're so stupid…"

Jasper looked at me this time and shook his head. "Bella, you just don't get it, because you don't see it."

I looked up at him into his eyes. "Don't see what?"

"I can't keep pretending that everything is okay. I can't keep pretending that everything will just stop being awful if I leave Texas. I can't keep pretending everything will be fine because I feel like I'm pulling you down with me. You don't see it. You don't see all the motions I go through when you're not around, or the looks that people give me now because you're too busy seeing the look they give _you_! And it's my fault!"

I put my hands on his face and search his eyes. As if I've been blind, I can see that pain now. I can see that pain I only imagined he had. I can see that constant pain like he had on Katherine's birthday.

"Jazz," I murmured.

He shook his head. "Bella, don't do it please, because I won't be able to say no. Don't do it because you're Dad's probably gonna shoot me."

We both laughed at what he said and wound my hands around his neck and let my fingers play with his messy locks, at the base of his neck. Slowly he rested his hands on my hips, holding me close to him. I breathed in his scent and it comforted me like it always does.

"I told you Jazz, I love _you_. I don't care how people look at me, at us and I don't care what they think. I told you I'm here for you and you don't need to act tough around me all the time. I will love you no matter what. These last few weeks killed me, not being with you. Thinking what you told me was true."

Jasper rested his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry Darlin'. It killed me too, you know. And it killed me that you believe me so fast. I only needed to tell you once and you didn't even put up a fight about it."

I moved my head to his chest and I felt his hands pull me closer.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much, I don't think anyone would believe me, if I told them. You will never be a distraction to me. You are something else entirely, and I might as well be a distraction to you."

"Jasper…" I whispered. "please, just kiss me."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I huffed and he chuckled. "You didn't tell me _where_."

I glared but was quickly enough satisfied by his lips meeting mine. This kiss wasn't like a quick peck but it wasn't something to be classified as making out. It was a kiss of two people in love. We both just pulled away softly and I smiled.

"I missed you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Darlin' you have no idea."

He kissed me again as I smiled against his lips. I guess we'll have to make up for lost time. His hand moved to my lower back while the other moved to my hair. I gripped his neck and stood on my toes to be closer to him. He surprised me by picking me off the floor and sitting me on the porch railing so my legs wrapped around his. Soon we heard someone clear their throat and we pulled apart. Matt walked back in the house with a knowing look, and I blushed hiding my face in Jasper's chest.

"Did Matt just seriously see that?"

Jasper chuckled and kissed my head. "I guess so, which means after you leave I will receive the "Respect a Woman" speech."

I laughed and moved some hair from his eyes. "So I'm guessing we made up."

He chuckled. "I guess so… But what about Charlie?"

I nodded, and bit my lip. "I need to figure out a good time to tell him."

Jasper nodded and took my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

JPOV

My arms were wrapped around Bella's waist as we lay down in the woods just looking up at the surprisingly clear sky. She kissed my neck every so often and would sigh quietly. My thumb caressed her bare skin by her waist and I looked down at her.

"What are we going to do?" she murmured.

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I have no idea, Darlin'."

She suddenly moved so that she was straddling me and I let my hands settle on her hips. I looked up my beautiful angel as she bit her lip and caressed her sides softly. She leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back of course, letting her take control and I felt her tongue beg for entrance at my lips. I paused only for second before letting our tongues weave together, fighting each other. I ran my hands up her thighs and then went up under her shirt slightly letting my fingers caress her soft skin. Then I groaned in pleasure as she grinded into me, and my hands gripped her waist letting her do it again before I pulled away from her lips.

"Bella," I murmured in a hoarse voice. God, what she does to me.

She looked at me and bit her lip. She looked sad and I felt awful for hurting her.

"Bella, I love you so much," I began.

"But, you don't want me that way…" she whispered looking down at me.

Despite myself I chuckled and shook my head. I grinded into her again and looked at her. "Can't you feel how much I want you?"

She blushed and nodded, staying where she was. I swear if she grinds into me again, I won't be stopping myself.

"I love you Bella, and I want you in _every_ way possible, trust me, but I want our first time to be special not just something that happens while we're making out in the woods."

She smiled and kissed me. I flipped us over and she giggled. "God Bella, if I could tell you how much I love you I would…"

"Jazz, I'm sorry. It just feels like you stop every time and if makes me feel like you don't want me…"

"Bella…" I murmured. "You have _no idea_ how hard it is to stop when you're offering yourself to me. I want you trust me, I do but this isn't the best way to do it. You deserve so much more than just doing it because I want you here and now."

She blushed again and smiled. I kissed her pressing her into the ground and making her giggle.

"I love you Jazz," she murmured weaving her fingers into my hair.

I suppressed a groan as I kissed her again, holding myself above her. I pulled away quickly and smile down at her.

"I'm about to completely contradict everything I just said, if I don't stop now."

Bella kissed me one more time lovingly and just stared up at me. "You really are a Southern gentleman aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," I drawled.

I rolled over laying next to her and watched the blue sky begin to fade to grey.

"Storm is coming," I murmured, thinking out loud.

"We should probably head back then," Bella giggled and stood up.

We attempted to wiped the dirt and stuff off of us before heading back but it didn't really work out. Bella hopped on my back and I started to carry her back to house, but the rain beat us. She laughed as slid off my back and stared up into the sky.

"I'm really starting to love the rain," she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. Her hair clung to her face and I messed mine up as I ran a hand through mine. She grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way out of the woods. We jogged hand-in-hand back into the house and Gramps, was waiting with towels on the chairs.

"Any longer and you guys would have caught colds." He greeted us.

Bella laughed. "Thanks Matt."

"Not a problem Bella. Jasper get her something dry and warm to wear… you too for that matter."

I chuckled and nodded, petting Max who was already jumping on me.

"Come on, buddy," I murmured. "I'll be right back."

BPOV

Matt smiled at me. "I know I have said this before and I'm sure many people told you back home, but I haven't seen him so happy in a long time."

"He doesn't have to pretend to be anything when he's with me," I murmured looking at him.

I walked into the kitchen a little more while keeping the towel wrapped around me to warm me up.

"He still does though," Matt commented. "Bella, he was happy in Texas, but it was mechanical because when he came home you could tell it still haunted him. Here, even when that boy thinks of you he's happy."

I laughed along with Matt. I will never fully realize what Jasper was like after his parents died, or how much he's hurting inside and I know he will never tell me. He doesn't like to look weak around me. He always tries to stay in control.

"I love him, Matt. And I will do everything I can, not to hurt him. I don't want him to ever be like that again."

Matt seemed to glow when I said that and hugged me. I giggled quietly and pulled away.

"Bella, you are a wonderful girl. Here I made some coffee," he offered, grabbing three cups.

I sat on the barstool at the island and smiled when Jasper walked back into the room with a plain grey tee and black gym shorts. He was dressed in a white tee and black track pants, and I smiled.

"We'll throw your wet clothes in the dryer, so they don't get ruined." He stated.

I went and changed quickly, pulling the drawstrings on the shorts as tight as I could. I left the shirt long because I couldn't be bothered to tie it up. I looked in the mirror quickly before pulling my messy tangled hair into a ponytail leaving my fringe in my face. I walked back into the kitchen and Matt handed me a warm cup of coffee, just the way I liked it. I looked at both of them and they pointed to each other. I laughed taking a seat next to Jasper.

We chatted a bit but were interrupted by my phone. It was my brother.

"Sorry I have to make sure Daniel is ok."

I answered my cell, walking into the hallway. "Daniel?"

"Bella are you okay? Where are you? I'm so worried!"

"Daniel, calm down. I'm at Jasper's."

Daniel paused. "Really? Fantastic!"

I laughed. "You'll cover for me right? Until I get home so I can tell Dad myself?"

I pictured Daniel nodding as there was a long pause. "Yeah I will."

"What are you doing?"

"Annie and I are just hanging out."

I was shocked, Jazz and I weren't the only ones getting back together. I smiled and nodded to myself.

"I'll be home later Danny. I'll see you later."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Walking back to Jasper with a big grin.

"Guess who made up?"

"Seriously?" Jasper smiled.

"Yep," I popped the 'p'.

Matt just rolled his eyes and continued drinking his coffee.

DPOV

"Absolutely not!" Charlie roared form the kitchen.

**Thank you soooo much for reading this. Please review! even if you think its really awful I want to know. Sorry for any mistakes I've skipped over and again I apologize for being gone for a long time. **

**Thanks again!**


	21. AN Stolen Please Read

**Hi everyone**

**OK so I am a little pissed off today after having gotten a note from The Happy Emo. My story Music Savior has been plagiarized on another site! This is really upsetting to me because, like my other stories, Music Savior is my baby... **

**I don't even know what to say, I'm so annoyed. This girl though has taken other fanfics as well... **

**scribd(dot)com/teirney121 (take out the dot and put a real one in)(if you go to look at it)**

**this is the site where "her" stories are**

**OK I'm done.**

**CDM**


	22. AN Situation

**Hi everyone**

**thanks for all the support I'm getting, can please help The Happy Emo get her story deleted off of there? I kno some of you guys... who I love! have posted comments on Music Savior and others have on their stories too but please check out Lost in Your Own Life and help to get this one off too? The Happy Emo is the one who let me know that my work was being plagiarized! **

**You guys are soooo awesome! **

**CDM**


	23. Thank You Chapter 16 sneak peek

**Hi everyone**

**I love you guys soooo much! All the stories have been deleted! You guys are the best, I can't thank you enough for all the support you gave the other authors and I. **

**So... despite everything I have been writing the new chapter so here is a sneak peek,**

JPOV

I swear angry boiled through my veins as I rang the doorbell and I knew Charlie wasn't going to help. The door open slowly and surprisingly it was Daniel that answered it.

"Jasper?" he asked. "Dude, you shouldn't be here…"

"Sir, I really need to talk to Annie. Her grandma told me she was here."

Daniel gave me a weird look. "What do you need with Annie?"

"Sir, please it's an emergency."

"What's wrong Jasper?" Annie asked.

"It's your mom, Annie." I said.

BPOV

I bit my lip when the handle finally turned.

Jasper appeared with a smile on his face. "Good morning Darlin'."

"Morning Jazz," I murmured wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my lips gently wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"Come on guys! It's still early in the morning!" Annie teased as we pulled apart.

I smiled. "Hey Annie, did you still want to go shopping today or do you have _another _date with my brother?"

**Thank you guys sooo much for everything. **

**CDM**


	24. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Thank you sooo much for all the support and I hope you enjoy this :)**

**I don't own twilight but i own the plot!**

BPOV

I'm not one for acting childish. I normally handle things pretty rationally, but tonight? Hell no. I stomped to my room and slammed the door, making sure Charlie heard. He's not fair! Dad is "just trying to look out for me" but he's the one who has caused all the trouble in the first place, telling Jasper and I that we can't be together. He asks me why I'm upset all the time, "what's wrong baby?" like he's innocent but he _knows_ what's wrong! I collapse on my bed and hug my black pillow close to my chest. With huff after a few minutes I grabbed my notebook and began to write.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible _

_He can't get me out of his head _

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted _

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose _

_He's into me for everything I'm not _

_According to you_

I smiled at the lyrics before changing into pajamas and snuggling under the covers. As soon as I was comfortable there was a knock on the door.

"Go away Dad!" I called rolling over on my side facing the wall.

The door opened anyway and Annie walked in shyly. She looked down at her hoodie sleeves before she leaned against the door.

"I can leave…" she trailed.

"No," I smiled. "Annie it's fine. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm not normally like this."

She smiled. "I know your not. And it's fine, I agree with you."

I patted the bed and she sat down next to me. "Bella, just give it some time… Jasper is more patient than you think."

"I know he is, but I'm not. I don't like lying to Dad, but I'm going to have to if I want to see Jasper. I'd rather him know than not."

Annie nodded. "Yeah I get it… the reason I came up here was to ask you if you could come shopping with me tomorrow… you know to get a dress for Charlie's thing…"

I chuckled with a smile and nodded. "Of course I'll go," I agreed. "But why me?"

"I just want to get to know you better, you're my boyfriend's sister." Annie laughed.

"Ok cool," I started but the doorbell rang and Annie and I looked at each other. It was already 10 o'clock at night. It was a bit late for visitors.

We jumped up and looked out the window and saw Jasper standing on the doorstep.

JPOV

I swear anger boiled through my veins as I rang the doorbell and I knew Charlie wasn't going to help. The door open slowly and surprisingly it was Daniel that answered it.

"Jasper?" he asked. "Dude, you shouldn't be here…"

I chuckled despite myself and nodded. "Yeah I know…" I trailed as Charlie came to the door.

"Can I help you Jasper?"

"Sir, I really need to talk to Annie. Her grandma told me she was here."

Daniel gave me a weird look. "What do you need with Annie?"

"Sir, please it's an emergency."

I thanked God as Charlie nodded and let me step inside. Daniel went and got Annie but of course Bella sat at the top of the stairs looking down at all of us.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Annie asked.

"It's your mom, Annie." I said.

Annie's face was masked strong but I could see her breaking down.

"Mom?" she asked.

I nodded. "I would really like it if you came and stayed at my house tonight. Matt is really worried."

Charlie decided to ask questions. "Matt is in town?"

I looked at him and nodded. "My Grandpa got worried about me when he heard about what happened."

"What is this about Annie's mom?"

I looked at Annie and she fiddled with her hoodie shaking her head. "It's a personal family matter."

Charlie glared at me. "You're family?"

"Annie was my parents' God-child. We grew up together."

Daniel stepped up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Daniel. It's fine." Annie said stepping toward me. "Come on Jasper. Let's get going it's late. Charlie has to work tomorrow."

I nodded and let her lead the way.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night."

"Night Jazz," Bella said from the stairs as I turned to leave.

"Good night," I said as I walked to my truck to let Annie in.

Annie cried on the way home. I just held her hand and kept quiet, she would talk and ask questions when she wanted to. I wrapped my arms around her as I brought her inside. She ran straight to Matt when she saw him, it's been years.

I made coffee while Gramps took her to the living room. We all sat down and she calmed down a lot more.

"Is she here? Or is she…" Annie trailed. I wish I knew the answer she really wanted to know.

"She's here, Leslie called saying she stopped by the house looking for you."

Annie gripped her coffee cup. "Why? Why is she doing this!"

"Annie, darlin'," Gramps started. "Leslie wants you to stay with us for a while just until we're sure she's gone."

Annie nodded and looked at me. "Do you mind Jasper?"

"No, I'd rather have you here… or at least with Daniel."

Annie blushed. "Not what I meant." I smiled.

Gramps patted her leg and stood up. "Too much drama today with you teenagers. I'm going to bed. G'night, kids. I love you."

"G'night Matt." "G'night Gramps love you." Annie and I said together.

"What were you doing before I got there?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I was talking to Bella. She got in to it with Charlie," Annie told me.

I sighed. "For what?"

"Charlie has a conference to go to but they bring your family. Charlie said we could bring dates, you know me and Daniel and then he said Bella could bring Ben or he could invite Jacob. She flipped. She told him you guys made up, good thing by the way, and then they went back and forth until she stomped upstairs."

"He hates me that much?"

"He doesn't hate you Jasper," Annie started. "He just doesn't know what to think at the moment."

I sighed and looked at the clock. "We should get to bed. I have work tomorrow."

Annie giggled. "Work…"

I got her settled with Max who wouldn't leave her side in the guest bedroom and then I headed to my own wishing I could make everything better.

BPOV

I left the house while Daniel was sleeping and headed to Jasper's. Hopefully Annie was there still and if not I could apologize to Jasper for all the trouble I've caused; even if he didn't hear Charlie and mine's discussion last night. I knocked on the door and waited. I bit my lip when the handle finally turned.

Jasper appeared with a smile on his face. "Good morning Darlin'."

"Morning Jazz," I murmured wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my lips gently wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"Come on guys! It's still early in the morning!" Annie teased, as we pulled apart.

I smiled. "Hey Annie, did you still want to go shopping today or do you have _another _date with my brother?"

Annie blushed and Jasper chuckled. "I thought you said you weren't going to have another girls' day in a while?" he teased.

"This is just Annie and I, not five other girls ready to attack from all angles."

Jasper kissed my forehead and Annie nodded. "I'll just grab my purse and then we can go."

Annie disappeared up the stairs and Jasper kissed me again. I giggled as he dipped me dramatically.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I love you."

I gave him another kiss. "I love you too."

Standing up straight he sighed. "I have to go…"

I bit my lip. "Sorry for holding you up…"

He chuckled. "You will never hold me up. I just have to drive to Port Angeles for work."

"Work?" I asked surprised.

"You know the music store on main?" I nodded. "Meet me there at 2."

He kissed my forehead before he left and Annie came down shortly after.

"Did Jasper leave?"

I nodded. "You ready?"

Annie nodded with a smile. "Just us?"

I shrugged. "For now. We can call Dan later if we want."

DPOV

"Yeah he just showed up last night and took Annie with him like it was some life or death emergency." I told Derek passing him the ball.

"Maybe it was," he said. "I thought you liked Jasper."

"I do. I mean my sister loves him, but I don't know."

Derek laughed as he shot a basket. "You're jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I asked, even though I knew it was kind of true.

"You're jealous that he knows her better than you do, and that she'll cover for him."

"Of course he'll know her better than I do. They grew up together."

Derek chuckled and passed me the ball. "I wonder if they were ever, you know."

I threw the ball back at him hard. "Shut up. You're not helping."

"I'm just saying, Annie must have told you stuff right?"

"She tells me a lot but there is stuff she doesn't want to talk about and I get it," I sighed. "I feel awful. There is too much shit going on."

"What do you mean?"

"The Jasper thing, my mom, its all crazy. Bella and Dad aren't talking because of Jasper, but I'm Bella's side. Dad is being a jerk."

"I get it Dan, just take a pill. Keep your head on straight."

I nodded and wished all the problems would just go away.

BPOV

We wound up at forever 21 looking for dresses and I was almost positive I was going to find something here if it killed me. I was having a great time with Annie; once you got her out of her shell she was a lot of fun. We went through the store looking for something perfect.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about last night yet," Annie started.

I bit my lip. "It's none of my business. It's between you and Jazz."

Annie smiled. "Jazz? Never heard anyone call him that before."

"Yeah… It's my little nickname for him…" I trailed smiling into a clothing rack.

"You're too kind Bella… So is Daniel," Annie smiled. "I hope he isn't mad at me for last night."

"He's just worried because he doesn't know what to do," I explained pulling out a cute black dress.

This dress was perfect; it was the one I was looking for! It wasn't too fancy but not too casual. The top was black knit lace with a thin black lining underneath and an elastic waist with a flowing base.

"This is so cute Bella."

I giggled. "I think this is the one… What about you?"

Annie looked nervous. "I'm looking for one with long sleeves…"

I wanted to know her hesitation but it wasn't my place to ask. We looked around and we found one. The top was a black long sleeve shirt and then flowed down with a grey plaid skirt with a satin bow tied at the side. Annie smiled as she looked at it. We browsed a little longer before heading to the dressing rooms. I saw her admiring a beautiful cream dress that would look perfect on her. I grabbed it quickly before following her in.

Mine fit like a dream and Annie smiled as I modeled for her.

"I wish Jasper were going," she said. "He would be drooling."

I shook my head. "I don't think so…"

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly." She stated.

"Neither do you," I winked as I went to change.

Pushing her into the dressing room I sat down and texted my brother.

**Lunch café rough 1**

**-B**

Annie came out slowly and smiled. She looked beautiful in the dress; it really suited her.

"It's really nice Annie, " I started. "But this one would make you glow!"

She actually blushed and had that same worried look. She took the dress and sighed. "I have something I want to tell you, and it's about last night. Let me change and I'll show you…"

I nodded sitting back as she disappeared. I was really confused about what she said and I was trying to figure out what she meant, when she called my name.

"Bella, come in here."

I walked in and gasped at the sight of her.

"Annie you look beautiful in that dress," I said looking over her body.

I noticed the scars all over her but it didn't matter. She glowed despite her awkwardness.

"Beautiful?" she asked. "I heard you gasp at the sight of me!"

I shook my head grabbing her by the shoulders. "Because you look stunning! Annie, I can see _them_ but you shine through them."

"How can you and Daniel be so nice about this?" she whispered.

I hugged her close. "They're apart of you Annie and no matter how you got them they make you human."

"My mom did it," she murmured into my shoulder, still hugging me. "That's why Jasper got me last night. My mom is here looking for me, because I ran away from home."

"Annie," I murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, now…" she murmured pulling away.

She wiped her eyes and looked in the mirror. "I really like this dress."

I giggled and nodded.

JPOV

"What's got you smiling?" Brendan asked as I sat at the grand in front of the store.

"My girl," I drawled making him laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously, Bella and I got back together yesterday."

My fingers caressed the keys playing a haunting melody and Brendan leaned against its side with his back to the door.

_Not not not nothing on you babe _

_Not not nothing on you _

_I know you feel where i'm coming from _

_Regardless of the things in my past that i've done _

_Most of really was for the hell of the fun _

_On the carousel so around I spun (spun) _

_With no directions just tryna get some (some) _

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun) _

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won _

_And honestly I ended up with none _

Brendan started to rap and I liked it, creating more of a beat on the keys than a melody. He started again and I chuckled, before backing him up in certain parts.

_There's no much nonsense _

_It's on my conscience _

_I'm thinking baby I should get it out _

_And I don't wanna sound redundant _

_But I was wondering if there was something _

_that you wanna know (that you wanna know) _

_But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go) _

_Cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode) _

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go) _

He nodded his head to me for my turn and I took a breath before starting to sing.

_Beautiful girls all over the world _

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted _

_They got nothing on you baby _

_Nothing on you baby _

_They might say hi and I might say hey _

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say _

_Cos they got nothing on you baby _

_Nothing on you baby_

Brendan rapped in between my words and he turned sitting next to me, and suddenly his words began to fade and he hit my side. I stopped softly and looked at him.

"What?"

He muttered "damn" under his breath. I followed his gaze and chuckled hitting him the head. There was Bella walking in with a hand running through her hair and a smile.

"Hey Jazz," she greeted as I stood up.

"Hey Darlin'," I said giving her a hug and a small kiss.

I turned to Brendan who was shaking his head with a chuckle. "Don't tell me… This is Bella."

Bella smiled and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I'm Brendan," he introduced sticking out his hand.

BPOV

I smiled as I shook Brendan's hand. "You're an awesome rapper."

"Thank you," he smiled.

Brendan was the real deal with his hat sitting on his head tilted and his jeans sagging down with a T.I. shirt on. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Where's Annie?" he asked, he almost sounded worried.

"She's fine. She's with my brother, I _had_ to leave they were seriously worse than us."

Jasper chuckled and looked at Brendan. "Can you see why I was torn up?"

"Definitely," Brendan nodded.

I smiled again and looked at the piano. "I'm going to buy one of these when I have my own house."

"You play?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah not as good as Jasper though."

Brendan laughed. "I don't think any one is as good as Jasper."

Jasper rolled his eyes and pushed me toward the piano. "Jazz, no!" I pleaded as he sat me down.

I pouted at him and he looked away. "Not the pout!"

I sighed and looked at the keys. I smirked at the keys and played the Rugrats theme song. Brendan laughed and patted Jasper on the back.

"I like her, she's very talented."

Jasper chuckled. "You should see her when she actually plays _and_ sings."

I rolled my eyes and faced the keys. I started playing softly and smiled as I started to sing.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Yeah_

_Oh, oh_

I smiled as I stopped and Jasper kissed my head looking at Brendan. Brendan just looked at me and back to Jasper.

"Mommy! I want to play like her!" we heard this little girl's voice.

I blushed and Brendan stood up straight.

"Uh hi, can I help you?"

The mom smiled and went to the desk. "I'm here to pick up a book we ordered."

I stood up and the little girl came over. "Jasper can be as good as her?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you can," Jasper started. "Bella this is Sammy, Sammy this is my friend Bella."

"It nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked blushing.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes I am."

"She's really pretty Jasper."

He chuckled. "Yeah she is."

"Come on Samantha!" Her mom called and Sammy went running along. "We'll see you next week Jasper."

"Bye," he chuckled.

Brendan came back over shaking his head. "Even has the little ones crushing on him."

JPOV  
We said our goodbyes to Brendan and walked hand-in-hand around Port Angeles. It was killing me to know she got in a fight with Charlie last night over me.

"Annie told Charlie has this big thing coming up."

Bella nodded, "Yep."

She was avoiding it and it was killing me. "You gonna make me dig?"

She sighed and looked at me. "Yes he does. He has this thing… this ceremony to go to in Seattle. He deserves it because he's a great police chief, but he _sucks_ at being a dad."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her into my side. "You don't mean that," I murmured.

"Jasper, he told me I could bring _Jacob_! He's completely treating you like the bad guy and I can't _stand_ it. I love him Jasper, he's my dad, but he's being stupid right now. He doesn't get it. No one does."

"OK the Jacob thing hurts a little, but I did lie to the whole town. I would be just as upset. I love you Bella, but I don't want you to ruin your relationship with Charlie by fighting over me. You only live once, believe me I know it."

She stopped and kissed me. "I love you too Jazz. I just wish he would realize that."

CPOV

I saw Bella walking down the street with her hand in Jasper's, and I couldn't help but notice that big smile that lit up her face. It has been too long since I saw my baby girl with that kind of smile. I feel bad about what I did to them, but I can't bring myself to forgive Jasper for what he did. I stopped in place when I saw her kiss him so lovingly. That boy looked at my daughter as if she was the only thing in the world and it meant the world to me, but my head kept telling me he was a liar. I hope she'll forgive me soon.

**Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, but I wont upload it until I get more than 10 reviews because i know more than 10 people read this story. Im sorry for all the mistakes in it. I tried to go through it a couple of times. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**Songs: Nothin' on You by B.o.B and Bruno Mars**

** Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

** According to you by Orianthi (I think I spelt that way wrong :( sorry) **

***I owe Rpattzluver4ever for telling me I got my songs mixed up. **


	25. Chapter 17

**Hi guys... I know you hate me... **

**Ive been so busy with school and I have a major writers block, but I'm on a roll right now, so the next chapter will be longer I promise. And thank you guys for all the support I've really needed it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I dont own twilight but the idea is mine.**

BPOV

"Bella we have a gig that day in Port Angeles! Remember?" Ben said as I bit my lip.

"Please Ben, I can't bring Jasper and I refuse to have Jacob near me. Please."

"I didn't say no! I'm just saying timing!" He smiled.

I hugged him close and messed up his hair. "Thank you!"

"So what's your plan?"

"Ok," I stated. "We go there, get out and change in the car."

"What if we're late?" Ben asked.

"We won't." I said positively.

-Night of the Gig-

I stared out into the crowd with Ben beside me. I hated him for this. I took a deep breath and moved closer to the mic as Ben and I began to strum.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite_

_The light and let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on; let your colors burst_

_Make em go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em fallin down oh oh_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original you cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky ey ey_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on; let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to through, ooh, ooh_

_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky ey ey_

_You're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin down oh oh_

We finished and I smiled. I was shocked when we got a really good response from the crowd, clapping and cheering. I smiled at Ben and we hurried off stage. It was harder to get out than we thought when people were stopping to tell us how good we were.

Ben was laughing at me as I sat in the backseat of his car.

"Bella you were amazing! That was worth this rush."

"Ben if we're late, Dad is going to kill me!"

I threw my dress over my head and strategically took off my tank top at the same time. Ben laughed as he watched me struggle out of my jeans.

"Watch the road you perv!" I yelled.

He laughed even harder as he shook his head. "Come on Bella. I'm gay!"

"You weren't always," I winked.

I climbed back up to the front with my heels in hand. Ben turned on the radio to calm me down as we sped to the dinner. I think we might just make it, if time was on our side. I stared out the window letting music enter my system.

JPOV

It was quiet at the house now, Annie had left with Daniel already to go to the ceremony and Gramps headed home yesterday evening. I picked are my electric guitar that Gramps had brought me down from Texas. I forgot how much I missed it. My fingers moved quickly along the frets, making chords and such. I finally had a good rhythm going when the doorbell rang. I answered it slowly not knowing who it could possibly be. I was shocked to find Charlie standing there in a suit and tie.

"Sir?" I asked, before opening the door more welcoming him in. "Come on in."

"Is your Grandpa here?" He asked, looking around.

"Sorry, you missed him. He left yesterday night." I explained rubbing the back of my neck.

"We had a discussion at the station, I just wanted to wish him a good trip home that's all."

I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say. I knew Charlie still hated me and I was okay with it. I just didn't understand why he was here.

"Jasper, I wish I had more time to do this but I don't. I'm sure you know I have to go soon."

I nodded. "Congratulations Chief Swan."

Charlie sighed. "Jasper, I've come to acknowledge that what I did to you was wrong… I want to apologize but what you did was wrong as well, especially since you're dating my daughter…" he started. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Sir, I was going to tell you when we got back from Texas but everything happened so quickly."

Charlie nodded his head. "Jasper, slowly, I am being to give you my trust again. Especially since your Grandfather told me about Annie's situation, and how you've taken care of her. I saw you and Bella the other day in Port Angeles; I can see how much you care for her and her you. Her and Daniel's happiness is the only thing in the world that matters to me in the world."

I nodded. "Chief Swan, Bella is the only thing that matters to me. She's truly the most amazing person I have ever met, and Annie is like my little sister, it's very important to me to take care of her. I don't know what I could do to make up what I've done, and I'm so sorry…"

Charlie nodded and looked at his watch. He turned toward the door and I followed him out. He shook my hand and smiled.

"Remember, I told you to call me Charlie."

With that he left and I stood on my porch in shock. I couldn't believe what just happened. Oh boy.

BPOV

Ben and I barely made it on time. We rushed in as they were starting the ceremony. Dad and Daniel just shook their heads at us as we sat down at our table. Ben just smiled while I mouthed a sorry. Annie just smiled at me with a wink. She looked gorgeous in her dress and I could tell that Daniel loved it, since he could barely take his eyes off of her. Ben smoothed my hair while they were introducing everyone and I sighed. I really wished I didn't look like a mess for Dad's special night. I hope he'll forgive me…

The dinner was great, it looked delicious and it made me jealous to know I couldn't cook like this. Dad smiled at me as we started eating.

"So how was it?" he asked.

Ben and I both looked at each other… we never did actually tell him we had had a gig tonight.

"How was what?" I asked, looking at him.

"Whatever it was that made up late," he chuckled.

Daniel and Annie just smiled at us as they started eating. I almost felt like I was going to get in trouble if I told him, since I was already on too short a string.

"Ben and I had a gig tonight… and we weren't late, we were just on time."

Daniel glared. "You didn't tell me?"

"You wouldn't have made it!" I laughed.

"Still, I wanted the choice," he pretended to glare.

"How did you do?" Dad asked.

This one of the first real conversations we've had in a while.

"It was very well Charlie. The crowd went wild for Bella. I swear she's the next Christina Aguilera," Ben praised with a smile.

I shook my head. "It went really well. I was surprised at how well they embraced the song."

"That's great Kid," Dad smiled. "And I must say all of you look very nice. You boys clean up well."

Annie rubbed her arm and Daniel wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Thank you kids for coming tonight," Dad said. "I know this isn't what you want to do for a Friday night I'm sure, Bella can prove that, but thank you."

Dad went back to eating and Daniel and I just looked at each other. Dad never was good with showing his feelings and such, but he was finally warming up to Annie, which brought him out of his shell more. I really enjoyed that.

Soon dinner was over after random conversation and it was time for the awards. As soon as Charlie was called up, we all cheered and clapped at our table the loudest, making sure we embarrassed him. Dad was very proud when he sat back down and I could tell this meant a lot to him.

As soon as it was over we all got in our cars and drove home… and Ben and I were rocking out to The Used.

JPOV

I could see her light on as I pulled up in front of the house. She must've only just been getting home, since all the other lights were on as well.

_Look outside your window_

I texted her and I waited until I saw her window opened. I waved my hand so she would down to me. She nodded and shut her window again. I chuckled as I stared up at the sky. The stars were beautiful with the full moon lighting the midnight sky, but Bella shined brighter as she ran out into the street bare foot in her black dress and converse in hand. I hugged her around the waist and spun her around, making her giggle. She kissed me softly and I smiled.

"Can I take you somewhere tonight?"

"Anywhere," she smiled as I helped her into the truck.

She fiddled with her shoes in the car while I turned the radio down while patting my thumbs against the steering wheel. I looked over at her gorgeous face and she smiled, lighting up her face.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too Darlin'."

If only we could drive away forever from everything. Just her and I.

**Thanks you guys so much for reading! Sorry its so short and that I've been gone for a while. I will have another chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you guys again so much for reading. Please review it really gives me inspiration to write faster. **

**Songs: Firework by Katy Perry**


	26. Chapter 18

**Hi you guys! Here's the next Chapter! Sorry Ive besn sooo busy with school I haven't been able to write. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Previously JPOV**

"Can I take you somewhere tonight?"

"Anywhere," she smiled as I helped her into the truck.

She fiddled with her shoes in the car while I turned the radio down while patting my thumbs against the steering wheel.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

BPOV

"Jazz where are we going?" I asked as he drove down the empty Forks highway.

"You'll see," he smiled. "It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the windows into the pitch black of night. Jasper brought my hand to his lips and I let out a sigh. Soon he turned off and pulled over to the side of the road. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we Mr. Whitlock?"

He chuckled. "Well Miss. Swan, I am taking you somewhere I have been wanting to take you for a while and I thought tonight was perfect."

He opened his door and walked around to my side helping me out.

"And why is that?" I asked biting my lip.

He shrugged casually giving me a kiss. I didn't want him to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips back to mine, I've missed him so much. His hands gripped my waist pulling me close and I breathed his scent as I pulled away to breathe.

"You're distracting me you know," he murmured against my forehead before he moved his lips down to my neck.

"Can't help it," I gasped his lips moved to my shoulder.

He pulled away with a smile, "Come on before I get too carried away."

Taking my head Jasper lead me into the woods with the moon as our only real light. Soon I started to see a warm glow ahead, and heard running water. I gasped at the sight in front of me as Jasper stepped in front of me. There were candles everywhere around the gorgeous running stream and a big blanket with iPod speakers set up.

"What do you think?" he asked biting his lip.

I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Its beautiful Jasper."

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "I'm glad you like it."

I carefully got down and walked around looking at the stream and candles. Suddenly Tim McGraw filled the air with my favorite song. I turned quickly in Jasper's direction and saw him smile.

"You remembered?" I whispered.

"How could I forget?" he murmured, walking over to me.

He took my hand and smiled. "Can I have this dance?"

He pulled me close and swayed to the music with me. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him, listening to him murmur the lyrics to me softly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away my tears.

I just shook my head and kissed him. "I love you Jazz, so much."

"I love you too Bella. Always."

I kissed him again, savoring the taste of his lips against mine and feeling the caress of his hands. Then a familiar song filled the air, one from Texas.

"This is one of my favorites," Jazz murmured looking me in the eye. "I regret that night so much. I was so selfish, I wish I could do it all over again and dance in front of everyone proving to them you are the most important thing…"

I took his face in my hands. "Jasper, don't. This is so much more special than that."

He smiled and took my hand spinning me around. I giggled, watching him smile and pull me close.

"I can see forever in your eyes," he sung quietly into my ear before twirling me again.

This night was so perfect; nothing could ruin it.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama_

_Loves Jesus and America too_

_She's a good girl, crazy about Elvis_

_Loves horses and her boyfriend too _

_Yeah yeah_

Jazz's voice filled the night air and I hugged him close. "When did you do this?"

"Brendan has connections," he laughed. "He's got a great set up for recording."

"I love it," I smiled. "This is perfect Jasper."

_And I'm free, free fallin' free fallin'_

It continued and as it on cue the rain started to fall. Jasper chuckled as I gasped feeling the cold water touch my bare shoulders. We danced a little longer in the rain before grabbing what we could and making it back to the truck. Jasper dried me off with a dry blanket and surprised me when he took off his shirt leaving him in a black muscle shirt and his hair a mess. I stared at him as he started the truck and he smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," I blushed at being caught staring.

He drove back to his house and carried me inside. We were both soaked and he chuckled, "So much for being perfect."

I shook my head, "It was Jazz."

"Thank you," he murmured.

He led me upstairs to his room and pulled out stuff from his closet, a shirt and shorts for me to change into so my dress could dry and then an outfit for himself. I locked myself in bathroom and changed quickly. Stripping out of my wet dress and into his huge tee, which was just as big as my dress. I attempted to put on the shorts he lent me but they were too big… I sighed and just stared at my reflection, running a hand through my wet hair, before walking out leaving my dress hanging over the shower.

Jasper was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed humming to the music of a movie that was on TV. As if sensing me staring his eyes opened and I blushed as his eyes roamed over my body. I crawled onto the bed slowly next to him giving him a small kiss before he smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.

"So what are we watching?"

"Want to finish the one we started a couple days ago?"

I smiled and nodded as he started it; not that I planned on paying much attention to it. I traced small patterns on his grey muscle shirt with my fingers as I gazed off, just thinking. His fingers run through my hair and I shiver next to him.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine, my legs are chilly though."

He kissed my forehead and murmured, "It would've been helpful if you wore the shorts I gave you."

I blushed hiding my face in his chest. "They were too big…" I trailed.

He chuckled softly. "I see," he murmured.

"Sorry," I mutter, still hiding my face.

He moves me so I'm looking into his eyes. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being cold?" it came out as a question.

He kissed my forehead softly. "If you were going to apologize for anything it would be for being such a temptation."

I blushed again but held his gaze. "A temptation?" I asked moving to straddle him.

He nodded with a small smile and gripped my waist. "Yes ma'am," he drawled. "Too tempting for your own good. Makes it hard for me to be a gentleman."

I leaned over kissing him on the lips, letting my hair cascade down around us and then grinded against him. A groan escaped his lips as his fingers dug into my sides. The sound did something to my body, butterflies flew through me and I pulled away slowly looking at him. His fingers caressed my face softly and I kissed him again, his lips warm and soft against mine.

Suddenly he flipped us over, so that I lay beneath him and I giggled. His lips kissed up my neck to hallow of my ear and then he hovered above me for a moment before kissing me passionately. My hands tugged at his hair as our legs tangled together and our tongues fought each other. My hands found the bottom of his shirt and began to tug until we broke away to throw it on the ground. He smiled quickly before kissing me again, his hand moving up my hitched leg to my bare thigh before he pulled away.

Looking down at me, he sighed and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head gasping for air, "Please don't say it. Don't say not tonight."

He kissed my neck softly, "Bella your Dad gave me permission to date you again. I don't think the best way to repay him is by corrupting his little girl."

I was shocked at first, "My dad talked to you about us?" he just nodded slowly

"Jazz," I whispered kissing his jaw. "Please…"

He moved onto his side moving me with him. His hand grasped my hitched leg and pulled me even closer. I started pulling at my shirt and his hands grabbed mine before he slowly pushed it up my body, leaving kisses across my bare skin. It soon joined his on the floor and he just stared down at me. I thought I would've been more self-conscious about him seeing me like this, but he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, his eyes were filled with love as he kissed my lips.

I straddled him while we caught our breath and I moved, laying on him, kissing up his sculpted chest. That's when I saw them the tiny little scars on his hipbone and the long scar up his left side I couldn't believe I had never noticed them. I saw his lips open to say something but I just kissed the scars softly, moving up to his neck where I lingered on his jaw.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he laid me on my back.

"Jazz Please," I murmured.

"I love you so much," he groaned.

"Love you too."

Later…

My fingers caressed his chest and I heard him sigh as I felt over his tiny scars. I didn't care about how he got them only that he wasn't in pain any more.

"I started doing that when I was around 15… It was the easiest place to hide them," he murmured.

I kissed them again softly. "I've stopped though," he said. "It's been a while."

"Just promise me you won't do it again," I whispered.

He rolled over and smiled before giving me a long sweet kiss. "As long as I have you, nothing bad will ever happen."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"That question should be the other way around Darlin'." He murmured while shaking his head.

I sighed with a smile and kissed him again. Soon his phone ringing interrupted us.

_This Animal I have become!_

"Hello?" He answered.

JPOV

"Did you plan on coming in for your lessons today?" Brendan's voice asked.

I looked at the clock and realized the time. "Oh yeah, sorry I uh slept in… I'll call u back in a minute."

"Hey wait-" I hung up.

Bella giggled and hugged me close. "You do realize it's Saturday…" she murmured.

"Can you read my mind?" I chuckled.

"Maybe," she giggled. "You need to call him back… You're going."

I groaned. "Can't I just stay in bed with you?"

She kissed me and rolled toward the edge of the bed grabbing my shirt. Covering her body from my sight. She got out of bed and smiled. "Go get ready and I'll make a quick breakfast."

I smiled as I watched her walk out of the bedroom and I laid flat on my back staring up at the ceiling.

"God, I love her," I murmured before heading to the shower.

I walked downstairs in jeans and plain white tee and smiled as I saw Bella sitting at the kitchen table with Max at her legs, humming.

"_You make me feel like _

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Lets runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance don't ever look back don't look back"_

I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Mm, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

I sat down next to her and had a bite of toast. "You didn't have to cook you know."

She smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to."

BPOV

I threw on jeans quickly as Jazz waited outside the house so we could leave. I told him not to since he would probably be late but he insisted. Dad was gone to work and Annie wasn't in my room where I had left her… So I quickly peaked into Daniel's room to find them both still asleep. I smiled while rolling my eyes before heading out to Jazz.

He kissed my cheek softly as we drove out and I was shocked when we made it there just as Sammy was walking in for her lesson. Jasper gave me a small kiss before going in to a practice room and Brendan smiled.

"You know you got an hour and then a break and then another hour?"

I shrugged and smiled. "I don't mind, besides I thought it would be good bonding time for us," I winked.

He chuckled. "Bonding time huh?"

I nodded and he held out his head. "Would you accompany to my studio?"

I laughed and let him pull me into an actual recording room in the back of the store. I looked around amazed.

"This is amazing, do you actually record demos and stuff in here?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Jasper started to recently, I finally got him to. Wanna hear some?"

I smiled and nodded sitting next to him at the soundboard.

_There's a little moonlight, dancin' on the sand_

_There's a warm breeze blowin' by the ocean as your takin' my hand_

_You need to know, where I'm standin' now_

_That I'm right on the edge of givin' in to ya, baby it's a long way down_

_If I fall, can ya let me down easy_

_If I leave my heart with you tonight_

_Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right _

_I'm barely hangin' on, if I fall, can you let me down easy_

_The scent of your perfume, floatin' in the air_

_Lookin' like an angel, lyin on a blanket with a halo of hair_

_And those lips, look to good to be true_

_Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen_

_I'll be at the mercy of you_

I smiled as I listened, "How'd you get all the instruments?"

"He played them all actually…" Brendan said rubbing his neck.

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah I thought you knew…"

"I had no idea…" I smiled. "I love that boy."

Brendan smiled. "I can tell."

I laughed. "And so why exactly did you bring me here?"

"To get you to sing of course!" he teased.

I smiled. "Sing what?"

"How do you like R&B Techno?"

I smiled, "It's a great sound."

"Wanna help with one of my originals? It's not finished… but I wanted to do a duet."

"It would be my pleasure," I nodded watching him begin to play a song.

_Don't look now. _

_I saw you dancing on that speaker box, girl what's your name? _

_I see you texting on that bbm, can we exchange? _

_I got two glasses at my table, can I show you the way? _

_Tonight's the night to let it go, go, girl it's okay. _

_Yeah, I'm not looking for no strings, you're not looking for a ring _

_If you're ready for this fling, then meet me in the back. _

_I never knew it'd be like this, such an unexpected twist _

_Started off with just a kiss, I don't know how to act._

His voice sounded through the room and I bopped my head to the beat.

"I've got a few other verses, I'm not sure yet about the completed chorus or the duet."

I giggled, "Well um for the duet how about something like… _I promised you to take it slow_… _I know I swore but how can I resist? After just one kiss?_ And repeat _Don't look now_?"

Brendan smiled, "I like it. _I promised you to take it slow I know I swore on everything I own but I can't resist, how's just one kiss?_"

I smiled, "I like it, _But don't look now, you've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone, Don't look now."_

"Hell yes," he smiled writing it down. "Repeat that once I think and then _I can't resist, how's just one kiss? Don't look now."_

"That sounds amazing… I think that would be great for the chorus too."

He nodded and pulled me to the mic. "Just feel the music and then start when you get it… tell me when you want to record."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone's pushy!"

"I'm inspired!" he joked.

I listened quietly a few times before I smiled.

_"Hey, uh, I know I promised you I'd take it slow _

_I know I swore on everything I own _

_But I can't resist, how's just one kiss? _

_But don't look now _

_You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone. _

_Don't look now _

_You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone _

_Don't look now _

_I can't resist, how's just one kiss? _

_Don't look now."_

We did it a few more times and it started to sound really good. I finished my bit with a smile and saw Jazz standing next Brendan shaking his head.

"I always knew you were trying to steal my girl."

Brendan laughed, "Damn, you're messing with my plans!"

I laughed and gave Jazz a small kiss. "How'd it go?"

"It went great, she's got the hang of it."

Brendan played back from the start and I really liked the sound and especially the sort of audio tune to my voice.

"You're girl's got talent, she wrote her bit."

I rolled my eyes at both of them and check my phone. I had four missed calls: Dad, Ben, Daniel, Annie. I sighed and excused myself listening to my messages.

"Just wanted to call and check in Bells, didn't see you this morning. Give me a call." Dad.

"Belllllaaaaaa! Where you at girl? HA! Just kidding, Matt wants to hang today, I'll see you tomorrow for practice!" Ben.

"Hey Sis, where the hell are you? I know you snuck out last night." Daniel.

"Hey Bella, um please call Daniel I think he's gonna go crazy, thanks bye." Annie.

I laughed after each one; they were all so special. I gave dad a quick call letting him know I was with Jasper and everything was great. I texted Ben with a quick hi and called Daniel which was eventful.

"Where are you?"

"With Jasper," I answered. "I stopped by this morning but you and your girlfriend were still in bed together."

That shut him up. I smiled. "I'll see you later Daniel no worries."

"OK Bells, love you."

"Love you too Danny."

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist as we all came back out to the front. He kissed my neck tenderly and sighed.

"You know, I don't have any more lessons today since Taylor cancelled."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded and kissed me, "Want to go home?"

I nodded and said good bye to Brendan.

"I had a lot of fun, thanks for letting me sing."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "You kids be safe." He teased after I hugged him.

I blushed as Jazz pulled me out toward the truck.

"Where to?"

"Any where." I smiled kissing him deeply.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for all the mistakes. Please review! It really encourages me to write faster I promise! Thank you guys sooo much for reading :)**

**Songs: Don't Look Now by Far East Movement Feat. Keri Hilson, Let Me Down Easy by Billy Curringtonm, Free Fallin' by John Mayer, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**


	27. AN New Story:Eighteen and a Beauty Queen

**Hey everyone I just posted a new story called Eighteen and a Beauty Queen please go check it out! PLease it would mean so much to me! **

**Thank you guys for all the support!**


	28. AN One Night No Strings Attached

**Hey guys ok sorry I haven't been updating but I have written a two shot for you guys called One Night No Strings Attached. It's a Jasper/Bella story and I tried my shot at a lemon, so go check it out if you like and please tell me what you think. **

**Summary: Jasper, a soldier, meets Bella at a bar the night before he go on Tour. One night no strings attached Bella promises. One year later they meet again not knowing that he is actually Rose's brother. **

**Ok please check it out! It would mean a lot to me**

**-Can't Decode Me**


	29. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Ok here is the next chapter! I'm soooo sorry it has taken so long and I'm so sorry it isn't as good as it should be, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION AT THE END! Thank you guys sooooo much! Sorry In advance for any mistakes I missed.**

**I don't own twilight.**

"Kids I have something to tell you," Charlie cleared his throat. "I haven't been working over time."

His mood was bashful. I rolled my eyes as Daniel looked puzzled. I knew this was coming, he wasn't leaving for work in jeans and a nice shirt all the time.

"I've been seeing Lisa."

Daniel went wide eyed. "What?" he yelled.

I smiled. Lisa was the secretary at the station and she was always really nice and sweet. She was beautiful tall blonde woman a little younger than dad who had a kid of her own but he lives with her ex-husband in like Detroit or something.

"I'm happy for you dad." I said and Daniel stared at me.

"You aren't surprised?" he asked.

"Why are you? Come on he left for the station in jeans and _nice_ shirts."

Daniel looked as through he was mentally going through everything until it made sense. I rolled my eyes at my twin and smiled at dad.

"So why tell us now?"

"It's finally getting serious and i would like us all to have a family meal over the weekend." he said, and it wasn't an option.

I nodded slowly. "Can I bring Jasper?"

Charlie nodded with a smile. "i must say that boy has grown on me again."

I smiled and looked at Daniel nudging his side. "Looks like you can bring your girlfriend too."

He seemed bashful at the mention of Annie and I giggled messing up his hair. Charlie left for apparently date and left us to the house. Daniel was on the phone right away with Annie inviting her over. I rolled my eyes and waited for Jazz to pick me up since we already made plans tonight. Daniel looked at me with an evil grin.

"Whatcha doin' tonight sis?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I have plans with my boyfriend Danny."

he chuckled as there was a knock on the door. "And there is your Southern Prince now."

I threw a pillow at him as I answered the door with a smile. Jazz smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. His hands went to my waist and pulled me close. He pulled away with a smile, leaving his forehead against mine.

"Hey."

"Hi," I smiled as I kissed him again.

Suddenly we heard Daniel clear his throat loudly. "You're letting the cold in."

We laughed and I grabbed my purse before saying a quick goodbye to my twin brother who stopped us at the door sadly.

"What Danny?" I asked impatiently.

"I think we are due to a Swan Outing," Daniel smirked with a wink.

"Oh God, Daniel..." I went wide eyed. "You, you can't make me! I won't go!"

Jasper looked between us and smiled. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Every year despite my sister's protests, Bella, Ben and I along with a friend each go to a karaoke bar in the city."

Jasper smiled while looking down at me. "I'm in."

I groaned and glared at both of them. "Can we _please_ talk about this later?"

"We won't have to talk I'll tell Ben and Derek and we'll go tomorrow night."

Jasper nodded and pulled me out the door pouting. I was shocked to see the bike in my driveway. I looked at it and back at him. He smiled.

"It's a nice night, it's not supposed to rain. I'll keep you safe," he murmured into my hair as he pulled me to his chest.

I nodded slowly and smiled as he gave me his helmet. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, holding him close. Pulling into his driveway I slide off and stood in front of him removing the helmet and handing it to him. He stayed on the bike and took it. I leaned down and kissed him gently before he got off the bike and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled as Max walked around our feet, and Jasper sat me down on the couch.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

I shook my head and snuggled into his chest. "I don't care. I haven't seen you since yesterday morning."

He chuckled and stroked my hair. "It's been hell for me too."

Max came over and put his nose in my lap. "Hey baby," I greeted.

I scratched behind his ears and he wagged his tail with a bark. I laughed and then felt Jasper's lips on my neck. "You spoil him him, with too much attention."

"Oh please, we both know you do the same when no one is around."

He chuckled, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. "Damn, you got me."

Max whimpered and put a paw over his eyes before walking away. We both laughed and looked at each other.

"I swear I never taught him that."Jasper said.

I giggled and took his hand as I stood up off the couch. I led him up to his bedroom and he pulled me close to his chest.

"And why are we up here Miss. Swan?"

"Well Mr. Whitlock, I thought we'd spare Max his eye sight."

Jasper chuckled before lying me on on his bed beneath him. His lips traveled up my neck before he rolled on to his side. I leaned up on my elbow and looked down at him.

"Dad has a girlfriend," I muttered.

Jasper smiled. "Yeah Lisa, she's pretty nice."

I stared at him. "How did you know? He only just told us today!"

Jasper chuckled. "I went down to the station like two weeks ago and I saw them kiss. I was quite amused to see your father embarrassed."

I laughed at the thought. "Why were you at the station?"

"I just wanted to talk to Charlie, thank him I guess."

"He wants us to go out for a family lunch or dinner thing and he said I could bring someone."

"And who were you thinking of taking?" he murmured.

"Maybe Ben," I smiled.

Jasper laughed before reaching up to kiss me. "You little tease."

I smiled against his lips and leaned against him.

He pulled away and sighed. "Why did you make a fuss about Karaoke?"

I bit my lip. "It's different singing here. It's Forks, I grew up with most of those old guys. I can't stand singing in front of complete strangers."

"You did for me in Texas," Jasper said.

"That was different I had no choice."

Jasper laughed looking into my eyes. "Yes you did, its just Sean wouldn't take no for an answer."

I buried my head in his chest. "It's so scary!"

His chest rumbled with laughter and I pouted. "You're no fun."

He kissed my pouting lips and smiled. "You amaze me."

I leaned back with a smile. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner and movie?" he suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok great."

The night was going great and as Jasper was driving back to Forks Dad called.

"Dad?" I answered surprised.

"If you planned on inviting Jasper you should inform him we are having lunch tomorrow at one."

I giggled and nodded. "OK dad. We look forward to it."

Dad grumbled an 'I love you' and hung up. Jasper glanced at me softly before looking back at the empty highway.

"Would you like to join us for lunch at 1 o'clock tomorrow?" I asked biting my lip.

Jasper chuckled, "i think I have a pretty busy schedule... but I think I can pencil you in."

I laughed and nodded. "Ok then Cowboy."

Jasper had to drop me off at home tonight since Dad didn't have to work a night shift so I couldn't spend the night... in anyway. Jasper pulled up to the front of my house and it looked relatively empty but it would only be a matter of time before one of the boys got home. I pulled Jasper toward me putting my hand behind his neck and putting my lips on his. His hand came to my face and his fingers weaved into my hair as he turned his body toward me. I pulled him close as our kisses deepened. He groaned slightly as he pulled away.

"You're going to be the death of me Darlin'. Your father is going to end up shooting me."

I just stared at him as I tried to catch my breath. I shook my head slightly. "No he wouldn't."

"Why is that?" he asked caressing my cheek.

"Because he knows how much I love you and how crazy I'd be if I lost you again."

Jasper kissed me again deeply. "Bella I will never leave you again. I would have to be dragged away from you and even then you would still always have me. I love you so much."

Suddenly I watched him dig into his pocket and pull out a small ring.I gasped as I stared at him.

"Jazz..." I started.

He chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not proposing."

I laughed but almost wished he was despite all my fears of my family. "Ok then."

"Every man in my family has always given their girl a ring to symbolize a promise or their love. Bella I love you and sometimes I don't think you believe me," he smiled. "And I want to love you forever and I know you have those thoughts about turning out like your parents but that won't be us and I'll be here, waiting until or if ever we want to make this ring into something more."

I smiled as my eyes glistened with tears. "I love you too," my voice broke slightly.

He slide the ring on to my right ring finger and we both stared down at it. It was a thin gold band with small delicate leaves and flowers moving up to circle around the light blue-violet stone that it held.

"It's an iolite, or a water sapphire." Jasper said. "It is another kind of family heirloom."

I kissed him again softly before pulling away and seeing car lights shine into the driveway as Dad pulled up. I smiled and looked at Jasper.

"Good night Jazz," I murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Darlin'." Jazz said as I got out of the car.

DPOV

"Do you think this is going to be as awkward as I think it'll be?" Dan asked nervously.

"As long as he's happy." I shrugged as I got in his car.

We all made plans to each just meet at the restaurant and go our separate ways after. So Dad and Lisa were meeting us from the station because they had a little work to do and Jasper had work this morning so he'd pick up Annie on the way. Daniel's fingers drummed against the steering wheel as we drove to the small diner outside of Forks, which is, as Charlie put it, their favorite little spot. I'm glad I stopped working at the diner before March break. Even though I wanted the money I just suddenly had too much on my plate. Sadly I'll need to start working again soon, since Daniel is applying to a photography class in Port Angeles, not that he needs it.

We pulled up and I took a deep breath, this was definitely going to be interesting.

(*_*_*)

Sad to say Daniel was right and the lunch turned out slightly awkward as we all didn't know what to say. We knew Lisa but not well… It was difficult to get through it.

"Are you guys excited for school in September?" Lisa smiled.

I looked up at Jasper with a smile. "Well, I'll be glad to graduate."

"Amen mini-me," Daniel laughed.

Dad shook his head at us and Lisa just smiled. "My son Oliver is looking forward to that too, he'll be coming to visit next week for the summer."

"That's great," I smiled.

"Jasper were you planning on going home this summer?" Charlie asked.

Jasper cleared his throat quickly before nodding. "Uh yes, some time in July to see my grandpa. Unless he comes back down for another visit."

Dad nodded his head. "That's great."

"I've been meaning to tell you guys," Annie started. "Some of my pieces are going into an art show in the next couple weeks and I'm supposed to invite people who don't go to the academy."

"We'd love to go," Dad smiled. "It'll be nice to see some of your art, from what I hear you're amazing."

"She is," Daniel smiled.

Annie blushed and I sat in my seat contently holding Jasper's hand.

JPOV (Karaoke time)

We were quite the group walking into the karaoke bar, each coupled and took two tables near the front. Daniel drummed his fingers against the table with a big smile and winked.

"Ben and I already have the order of appearances, which gives you each time to think up a song for your partner which we have each given as well."

Bella groaned, "I'll be first with Daniel as my partner."

"Wrong!" Daniel laughed. "Ben is your partner."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course, much worse than Danny."

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Be positive."

"Jasper you're with Annie, Matt you're with me and Derek you're with Mere. You have to pick the song for your partner."

I winked as Annie from across the table and she looked worried. I didn't know why, she had a beautiful voice. Once we all got settled and taken a food order Ben pushed Bella up to the mike. She looked a little worried as the music started.

We all laughed a little as she glared at our table. "Ben I hate you for this!"

It took her a minute before she gave in and sang her heart out.

_Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure  
_My jaw almost dropped as it reached the chorus. I leaned over to Ben. "Do you guys always do this?"

He chuckled and nodded putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just be happy you have Annie this time around Bro."_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

_Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it_

We all cheered and whistled as Bella swayed to the music, along with other people around us. As she finished, I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You were fantastic, I don't understand why you dread it so much."

"Mmm," she kissed me deeply pulling away and smiled. "Maybe I won't mind so much if you're here when I'm done."

"Annie you are up my dear," Ben smiled and nudged me. I give her a playful push and she glared.

This song was perfect for her voice, and unlike Ben I wasn't going to make her too embarrassed by the lyrics. She laughed as she patted her hand against her leg.

_Mmmm better...mmm better..._

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody everybody said we never would_

_And just when I I start to think they're right_

_That love has died..._

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

Annie smiled as she finished and took her seat next to Daniel, after blushing from our cheering. Daniel looked shocked and Bella punched his shoulder.

"Annie you are freaking amazing!"

This continued through in between other people's goes, with Ben singing Harder to Breath and Matt singing Move Along. They were great and I was surprised to learn Matt could actually sing. The real shocker though was when Derek was up and sang Hey Soul Sister with a bluesy voice. I was blown away and tonight was turning out to be a blast.

Matt picked, in my opinion, a great song for Daniel as he started to sing Good Riddance by Green Day.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Mere followed with Trouble Is A Friend which left me for last, and I was very curious as to what Annie was picking her me. Everyone most of the time is begging me to use my Southern Twang but I dreaded that around them, I only hope she can spare me of that. Ben, Matt and Daniel all did a drum roll as I went up and smiled at the song she picked her me. Annie leaned back in her chair satisfied as everyone seemed shocked to hear such an upbeat rock instrumental compared to y usual acoustics.

_Don't think we ever really got it right_

_Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside_

_Can you show me what it feels like to give yourself away_

_Why can't I hold onto you_

_There is no one around who picks me up when I'm down like you do_

_and when you can't hear a sound will the silence drown you too_

_Who's going home with you tonight_

_was it real or am I part of your collection_

_have you crossed the line_

_Who's going home with you tonight_

_Oh I feel like you're an open invitation_

_Is this how we say goodbye_

As I finished who's going home with you tonight the group cheered as they did for everyone else and I'm glad we had such a fun night. Bella kissed me as I sat down and I just pulled her close as we finished out our night.

"That was sick!" Ben exclaimed and I had to laugh at that.

"Thanks."

After I painfully dropped Bella off at home, I headed home but something felt off as I walked in. The red light of the answering machine blinked in the dark kitchen and it was such a strange sight.

"Call me as soon as you get this," Sean's voice echoed through the empty house.

His tone worried me as I called his cell phone.

"Jasper?" he answered. "You better take a seat…"

**ok guys I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for all the mistakes I was trying to get this up quickly and, please please please! Review! It really means a lot to me and it only takes a few seconds so please! Ok so I have a few things to say now. READ THIS PLEASE:**

**1. I want to have a LITTLE CONTEST with you guys, it sounds stupid (I know) but it's just a bit of fun. In your review I would really like you to tell me WHAT YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE: Hair colour, age, height, nationality, all that stuff. I will be giving you the winners an advance sneak peak at the next chapter and a scene that I have written from later on in this story. There will be FIRST, SECOND, and THIRD place along with the MOST CREATIVE.**

**2. I have a blog I just started that I would LOVE for you guys to check out and keep an eye out on because it will be where I post certain updates on stories you may follow and add playlists and pictures and maybe even other little stupid contests lol. **

**so the blog is http:/ cantdecodeme (.) blogspot (.) com/**

**Thank you guys sooo much and I promise the next chapter will be better and not soo blah. ok... I am going to stop rambling now. Sorry. **

**PS Rpattzluver4ever you know who I am so you can't do the contest, besides you'll get it before everyone else since youre my beta! lol**


	30. AN Contest Results

**And the winners are: **

First place: TheBlackNotebookWriting

I'm gonna say 16, American, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5" or

thereabouts, average size...

Maybe?

or is it American, Purple hair, 19, cat eye contacts that make your eyes blue

when they're actually brown, 5'8", really skinny?

Second place: Smileyface Devil

ok so i think youre american... i think you have light brown hair and really  
pretty blueish grey eyes. i think youre maybe 17-20 years old. and average  
height which is around 5'7"- 5'9"... i think thats it

Third place: MissNikita

I will throw in a random guess, you are  
Asian American (is this the proper way to say it) long straight hair, skinny  
with an average height.

Most Creative: VampXoX

Hmm, you're an average heighted 16.7 year old from America with black hair  
with purple and red streaks. Natural Green eyes but you wear red contacts.  
You're a Jasper lover and Rpattz is your life savour.. I'm your favourite  
reviewer/reader and you'd die without me ;) you have an amazingly hott  
boyfriend and you can sing. You have a love for music and art and I'm guessing  
you're quite good at it.. You have sibling/s and even though you fight you  
love them? Umm you're an awesome writer and you should never ever stop! Plus,  
you turn into a squirrel at midnight ;D

Thank you guys so much, you're reviews made my day!

I'll have a description of me and maybe a picture, up in my blog so you can see how close you guys were.


	31. Chapter 20

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not SM. sorry for any mistakes. **

BPOV

His voice is so distant, it scared me. I was scared to see him, I knew I needed to be strong for him but I fear that once I see him I'll break. Dad squeezed my hand as the pilot told us we were about to land in Texas. Annie and I were supposed to come down to see Matt and Daniel came at Annie's wishes and Dad came to watch over us. Jasper told me he'd give me the details when I came but I knew it was just a cover because he didn't want to talk about it. Landing in Austin we all grabbed our bags and looked around until I found my blond cutie. I rushed to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close to him with his neck in my shoulder until I pulled away and kissed him lightly.

"Hey, Darlin'." he smiled before he shook Dad's hand and thanked him.

"I don't get a big welcome!" Sean appeared from behind Jasper with a smile.

I gave him a big hug with a smile and he picked me up off the ground with a deep chuckle. "Oh we have missed you girl!"

Then I hugged Kelsey who was just quiet at the side. Sean gave Annie the same hug but when he pulled away he kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears gently, which caused my brother to make a face. I nudged him while shaking my head.

"Daniel, Dad this is Sean and his fiancée Kelsey," I introduced.

Once we were all acquainted Jasper took my bag for me and led Dad and I to his truck while Daniel and Annie went with Sean and Kelsey.

"Uh we're heading to the farm to get you guys settled and then we'll go see Gramps when visiting hours start around three."

"How's he doing Jasper?" Dad asked lightly.

"He's ok, he's being the same goofy old man he always is, even on his deathbed," he gave a humorless laugh.

"That's good that he's still kicking," Dad nodded. "So how big is the farm?"

This made me laugh making them both look at me in the backseat. "Dad trust me, you won't feel like you're on a farm."

I was right of course as we pulled up to the gorgeous house. Jasper helped me out and took my hand as we walked into the house where all the boys were. Jasper showed us to our rooms and he followed me into mine. He sat on the edge of the bed and I sat on his lap facing him. Straddling his legs. I place my hands on either side of his face and stared into his blue eyes. His eyes sparkled with small tears while his hands caressed my back. His lips touched mine softly at first before my lips parted. My hands moved to his hair and tugged, while he suddenly flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He groaned softly before pulling away, looking down at me.

"This time your dad is really gonna kill me, since he's only two doors down."

I smiled. "Don't worry, he didn't bring his gun."

Jasper smiled and kissed me again lightly. "We should probably get going. Gramps has been asking for you."

"For me?" I was surprised. "why?"

Jasper shrugged. "He said he wanted a couple words."

I nodded before taking his hand and heading to the hospital.

It was so hard to see such a strong man like Matt in the hospital. It was weird to see the IV and wires connected to him as he laid in bed. Annie hugged him close for a bit while we all talked and then he cleared his throat.

"Can I have a moment alone with Bella please?" he drawled, stronger than Jasper's and Annie's, with a smile and a wink at me.

He patted the spot next to him where Annie had been and his hand went over mine that sat on my lap.

"My dear Bella, I am the suffer in silence type of person, which is why MaryAnn and I hadn't told anyone about my stage four cancer. I wanted to live most of my last days going on as normal with the people I love. Now my last days will be spent in a hospital bed reminiscing on the good ol' times."

Tears were coming down my face as I squeezed his hand lightly, not being able to look him in the eye. I wish I had known him longer but in the short time I had he become someone very special to me not only because he was Jasper's only real salvation but because he influenced so many people. I sniffed and he made me look at him.

"Come on Girly, don't be like that. This was only my temporary home anyway. The God-fearing man I am knows there is a place that I belong."

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry Matt. I just can't stand seeing you like this and I can't stand seeing Jasper or anyone in pain."

Matt smiled. "You must be angel, Bella. You have shined so much light into our lives. You've changed Jasper so much and I am so proud of him."

I just looked into his faded green eyes and laughed lightly while shaking my head.

"Bella, Jasper is the suffer in silence type, and I know things are going to change when I die... Which I have heard will be soon. I want you to know you are the best thing that has ever happened to him and I thank you for that. Whatever happens don't lose faith in him."

I nodded. "Never. I could never think ill of him. Matt thank you so much."

He nodded and he squeezed my hands. "Don't cry for me Girly, we will all meet again some day. This is all temporary and we are just passing through. Just remember I'll be with God watching over you."

I nodded and hugged him close. Then nurse came in then saying it was time for goodbyes so I left the room quietly wiping my eyes and Jasper was by my side immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

I forced a smiled through my tears and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You should go say goodbye before visiting ends. I don't want to hog anymore time."

He nodded slowly before kissing my forehead and walking into Matt's room to say good night. I waited outside the room in an ugly burgundy coloured chair and Sean plopped down next to me.

"Two big secrets kept from us, for like two years! Can you believe it? Him and _MaryAnn_ are a _thing_!" He teased.

I laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"You'd think we would have _caught_ them doing _something_!" Sean smiled and nudged me.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "My dad has had a girlfriend for two months, and only just told me and Daniel, we never _caught them doing something._"

He put his arm around my shoulders. "See now you're cheered up, like the smile better than the frown."

I wiped my eyes. "I'm supposed to be here to support Jasper and suddenly I have you and him making sure _I'm _ ok."

Sean chuckled softly. "You are here for him, he knows that and he knows whatever Matt had to say to you has probably effected you, and that he isn't the only one who needs the comfort. Not that he thinks he's the only one, but you get me."

I nodded. Jasper and everyone piled out of the room in that moment and Sean pulled away before standing up to take Kelsey's hand and leading her, Annie and Daniel to their car. Dad followed Jasper and I, as Jazz had his arm around my shoulder holding me to the his side.

"Sure you're okay?"

I nodded, and smiled at him. "Sure _you're_ okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "So Charlie are you ready for some Southern Cookin'?"

Dad chuckled and patted his stomach. "Yes indeed."

We both laughed and I looked at Jasper. "You're all still gonna cook a big meal?"

Jasper nodded and teased. "Of course, we all have to eat you know."

JPOV

Bella was laying my bed with her notebook open and writing while I sat next to her watching the most beautiful person in the world, who is the only good thing going for me. She started humming softly as she tapped her pencil, I assumed trying to find a beat. I laid down next to her, rolling on my side to pull her close. I kissed her neck slowly, up to her ear. My lips lingering on her sweet skin.

"Do you want me to write the rhythm down?"

She smiled, "If you want to."

I pulled away slightly to grab my book next to me. "Hum it then,"

She started hum her tune and I wrote out the rhythm and added the chords she told me to. I looked at it and it seemed mellow and soft.

"What's this one about?" I asked and I pulled her close to me again.

She cuddled into my chest and looked down at her book. "I only have a verse and the chorus, but it's about what Matt said to me in the hospital. It was kind of inspiring words. It's definitely something I have never written like before but I felt I had to write it, you know?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Can I hear it?"

"Only if you really want to… I mean it might upset you." She said in a concerned voice.

I nodded. "I want to, I have you here."

She smiled softly and nodded before starting to sing quietly.

_Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers 'don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday'.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."_

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home." 

She sang and looked up at me biting her lip. I blinked quickly feeling tears in my eyes and her small hand came up and wiped them away before hugging me close.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm glad you did. It's beautiful, you're beautiful." She smiled and hugged me close. "So is that what he said to you then?"

She nodded. "Mostly, yeah. And he told me you're the suffer-in-silence type, and that I can't lose faith in you no matter what."

I looked up her while laying flat on my back and pulled her down to me for a kiss. "Come here," I murmured as I pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were sweet against mine as I pulled her close to me, her body pressed to me everywhere. Her fingers tugged on my hair as as our deepened, our tongues moving together. I pulled away slowly, leaving small kisses as I did with a groan. She panted as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Bella." I murmured as my fingers moved through her hair.

She kissed me again and it wasn't rushed and impatient, it was soft and loving. We were in sync and my hand slowly made it's way down her body until her leg was hitched around my waist. She moaned quietly against my lips, her teeth capturing my bottom lip biting softly. A groan rose from my throat as I shifted underneath her, pressing against her. I sucked on her bottom lip, making her tugged harder on my hair.

"Jasper-" my door opened, and we pulled away quickly in shock. "Whoa!"

Bella almost turned beet red and hid her face in my chest as we all started laughing. Thank God it was just Sean who came in. I rubbed her back softly and looked at him.

"What Sean?"

"Man, I guess I should start knocking from now on," Sean teased. "We gotta start makin' dinner Jasper."

I chuckled and nodded before Sean started to leave. "You're lucky it was me, you guys." he laughed.

I kissed Bella lightly on the lips before standing up and stretching. She smiled and looked back down at her notebook. Then I surprised her by scooping her up in my arms and carrying her out of the room. She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Jazz!" she exclaimed, with a big smile.

I laughed and I carried her downstairs and into the kitchen where MaryAnn along some of my other cousins were getting ready to start cooking. Setting her down in the kitchen I slicked my hair back under my tattered Dallas Stars hat and kissed Bella's cheek.

"You gonna learn some cookin' tips?" MaryAnn drawled with a smile.

"I guess so," Bella smiled.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review! Thank you guys sooo much :) let me know what you thought I've been slightly losing my passion to write for some reason. Also if you haven't check out Not What it Appears To Be (Narnia) please do and I have added chapters to Final Thoughts (Bella before BXE in twilight) if you have ever read my very first fan fic. You guys are awesome :) **


	32. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry it has been so long! Please please please forgive me! Okay anyways I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. THank you all so much for your support, I truly appreciate it! and if it isn't too much to ask please check out my website, just go to my profile and click the homepage link. It would mean a lot of me! I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**I don't own twilight. **

**BPOV**

This was the first funeral I can ever remember attending, and it pained me to know it was Matt's. It's been two weeks since we came down to Texas but Dad with his sincerest apologies could not be here, he left a few days before Matt died. The once chipper, up beat house felt heavy. It was weighed down by all the good memories off Matt and the mourning of never getting to create any more. I threw away a few paper plates before fixing my plain black shirt and excusing myself between all the people who were here just to talk, and share. Matt was buried in the Church cemetery he attended not too far from the house, and from there after a beautiful service his friends and family came here where Jasper and MaryAnn were trying to be nice hosts while struggling with their loss. I tried to help the best I could, along with Sean and the other boys but Jasper and MaryAnn wanted to keep busy.

I saw Jasper standing out on the back porch by himself, his hands shoved into his dress pants pockets while he stared down at his polished black shoes that kicked at the wood. I walked out quietly letting the heat of the day embrace me before I myself embraced my boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his stomach from behind and rested my cheek on his back. His body relaxed under my touch, and I heard him let out a shaky breath. I walked around to face him, his gorgeous blue eyes were slightly red and puffy from his tears and his nose was slightly stuffy as he sniffed trying to pull himself back together to be strong in front of me.

I faced my hands on either side of his and made him look into my eyes. "Jazz, it's okay to cry. I love you, please don't hide from me."

His eyes searched mine before his hand moved to cup my face, the other pulling me close. My arms went around his neck as he leaned in to kissed me. Our lips met and moved slowly, hesitantly before is deepened slightly and I could feel his tears hit my face. He pulled away looking at me as I wiped his tears away.

"God Bella I love you so much. I'm sorry I put you through this."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize to me. I'm glad I'm here, this is the only place I want to be. The only place I want to be ever is wherever you are."

He smiled softly before kissing me again. "We should probably go back in."

I nodded in agreement and with my hand in his, we walked inside getting stopped by people every so often. Then MaryAnn smiled at Jasper softly. "I can't find any of the boys, can you run down and grab another case of water? My old bones aren't what they used to be."

Jasper nodded, managing to smile back at her. "Of course."

He left promising to be right back and I headed upstairs to the guest room I was staying in to check my phone. Glaring at the screen it read five unread texts and two missed calls all from my mother Renee. With a heavy sigh I scrolled through the texts until the final one.

**Call me. NOW.**

I looked at the time and then saw when the message was sent. It was only a few minutes ago. I wanted to smash my phone this wasn't the right time or place to be doing this, but I have to. This needs to end. I waited a few rings until she answered the phone.

"Bella, why haven't you been taking my calls?" There was no hello.

"Mom I've tried to tell you both times on the phone I'm at a funeral, I've been busy trying to help out. Please can we make this quick, or can I just call you when I get back to Forks?"

"Get back to Forks? Where are you now?" Renee asked, oops. I guess I never told her where I actually was.

"I'm in Texas, with my boyfriend." I explained. "Please I have to go."

"No not until this is discussed, and who knows how long it is going to be until you _go back Forks_. Bella, I need you here with me."

"You really should've thought of that before you dropped me off at dad's when I was four," I gritted my teeth.

"Bella, you know I have apologized for that, to you and your brother."

"But you never took him, you left him with dad and took me! We've been through this, I don't want to just be picked and taken when you or dad want me to be. I just want to live in Forks with my friends, and not summoned when you want me."

"Isabella Marie, I am your mother and I always will be. I love Daniel and I love you, I miss you both. I regret the things I did in the past I really do. I am paying for those now. I really want you both to come here and visit me for the rest of the summer."

"Mom, I've told you. I _can't_, I need to be with Jasper. You don't understand, I can't come to New York right now. I miss you too…" I murmured, admitting the words to myself. "But I can't. He needs me and I need him, this isn't just fling. And I could never leave at such an important time. You need to discuss this with dad, and have him talk this through with you."

I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "Honey, I'm sorry I haven't been good to you all these years. I'm sorry I've been so hard on you and your brother, but please."

"Mom, I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I have to go, good bye." I explained before motioning to hang up the phone.

With a deep breath I sat down on the bed, staring down at my hands. I don't know why my heart felt so heavy in this moment. As I sat on the bed wiping my eyes Daniel walked in cautiously. "Bella are you okay?"

I sniffed and nodded, forcing a smile. I stood up and met Daniel half way from the door. Daniel sighed as he pulled me into his embrace. I shook my head trying to move away.

"I just have something in my eye," I explained. "It's a good thing I wore waterproof make up."

"Bella what happened?" my twin asked softly, hugging me again.

"I just feel like a bad guy. I feel so torn. Mom wants to see us, she wants a second chance and she genuinely apologized. I just can't... I just don't know what to do and I just can't get over it."

Daniel rested his chin on my head and rubbed my back. I couldn't help the flood of emotion come over me. "I feel so guilty for being upset about this. I shouldn't be dealing with this while I'm here for Matt. It's just rude and selfish."

Daniel pushed me back sharply, his hands holding me at arms length. "Bella don't you dare say that. It's okay to be upset about this."

It was then that I saw Daniel's wet eyes. He continued, "She called me too last night. I didn't want to say anything today about it. I was going to wait. Bella, we have all the time in the world. Right now, as you said is time for Matt. But later when we're home in Forks, that can be time to talk about her. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry Daniel. God! Look at me, I'm a mess."

He smiled lightly, "Nah it's ok, you're making me look good."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I laughed through my tears.

The door opened again and Jasper walked in, looking between uncertain. "Am I interrupting?"

I shook my head, "No, Danny was just leaving to find Annie."

Daniel nodded and patted Jasper's shoulder as he left. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What happened?" he pressed.

I shook my head and rested my hand on his cheek. "It's not important right now. I'll tell you later."

Jasper nodded with a sigh. "As long as you're okay, I'll drop it for now."

"I'm fine Jazz, really. But you know what?"

"What?" he asked, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

"I'm feeling a little selfish," I commented. "I think a kiss would make me feel a little better."

Jasper managed to crack a smile before giving me a sweet kiss. "Anything I can do to help."

I smiled and hugged him close. "I love you Jasper. I'm so sorry about all of this, but I know one thing's for sure."

"And what is that?" Jasper asked in a dim tone.

"Matt is smiling down on you from heaven. I know he would be so proud of you, he loved you so much. You are more than anyone could ever ask for."

Jasper made a sad smile and pulled me close kissing my neck. "On us, Bells. He's smiling down on us."

I hugged him close with a comforted sigh. "I'm so sorry Jazz."

Jasper shook his head and kissed me again. "Please don't apologize. I'm just so thankful you're here. I don't know what I'd do right now without you."

**Thank you guys so much for reading this! It mean s a ton! Please review and let me know what you think! Rpattzluver thank you for being my Beta you are amazing ;)**


	33. Chapter 22 part 1

**Okay guys I feel really bad about on month hiatus on this story, I just don;t know what's wrong with me. So as an apology here is the first part of the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and please forgive me. I'm really sorry about all the mistakes I didn't have Rpattz Beta this for me :S**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Late July

New York. You'd think I'd be a little more excited, but the last time I spent a long period of time with my mother I ended up in tears. Her only problem is she tries to hard, or doesn't care enough. She just can't find that steady middle. Daniel and I sit on the plane from Seattle to JFK, to meet our mom for two weeks. When we got back to Texas Charlie had already started planning, now that Dad had found Lisa, him and Renee-I mean mom have been getting along better. I rested my head against Daniel's shoulder as I stared down at my notebook, trying to think of some new lyrics but I just couldn't figure out what to do, all the words I would think of just sounded wrong and different flow. The only two things I had on my mind were Mom and my blue-eyed angel. He never leaves my mind, but especially now. We had only been home from Texas about two weeks before we made these plans to be here for sometime.

I was worried about him if I was being honest, I couldn't possibly understand what was gong through his head at this moment, and I know he fights so hard to be strong around me, that I can't help him when he needs me most. He says just me being there with him is enough but how can that be possible? He has suffered such a major loss, sometimes I wonder why God had given him such a hard burden to bare. Matt being the Christian he was-the man I truly got to know over the weeks before his death-tried to explain to me more about his faith. It wasn't that I didn't believe necessarily I just didn't understand how someone like Jasper could be given such awful things to deal with in his life. How could someone all powerful and knowing, just take someone's whole family away? The anger I would feel deep down would be unexplainable. I'd feel like drowning in my sorrows and my life would turn into a natural disaster. My man is so strong, I know I wouldn't be able to do it. I couldn't put on a brave face all the time. I just couldn't.

As I started down at my paper suddenly a melody filled my head and I hummed it slightly before my pen scribbled across the page in my awful barely legible script.

_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know  
He's more heaven than a heart could hold and if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in, it just ain't right  
Lord, It just ain't right._

_Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
Lord, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

I bit my pen cap and looked up at my brother who was reading over my shoulder. Daniel smiled and nodded. "You should keep it acoustic with the piano. I liked the melody."

I nudged his arm, "Since when were you more in music than looking through a lens?"

"Since I decided what we are going to do this year," Daniel smiled a devious smile. A smile that told me he had an idea and I probably most likely wasn't going to like it.

"And what is that?" I questioned as I noticed we were only ten minutes form the airport as it was announced over the intercom. I shoved my notebook in my purse and looked up at Daniel.

"We, my musically talented sister, are going to start a band," Daniel smiled, seeming very proud of himself. I couldn't help but laugh, the idea sounded ridiculous. Us start a band? I mean yeah sure we each did our own fair share of open mikes and such but this was different. When I looked at my twin and saw that he had no intention of joking behind his words I gulped.

"You can't be serious Danny," I started.

"Come on, you would sing, me and Ben would play guitar, Matt knows the bass and I'm pretty damn sure your boyfriend knows the drums."

I glared up at him, "It's a little more difficult than that."

Daniel just laughed as he went back to reading his book. I sighed and stared down at my notebook, committing the words to memory. "But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, Lord would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?"

I whispered those words as I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep for the remainder of the flight to our mother.

JPOV

"Jasper pick you the God damn phone! Don't make me come down there you asshole!" Sean's voice yelled from the answering machine of my phone. I sighed as I started to unload the groceries, I forgot my cell on the counter and I'm assuming there's another message there that will sound the same. With an internal groan I picked up the phone and called him back, for all I knew he was already packing to come down here.

Since he knows Bella isn't here, he keeps thinking I'm going to do something stupid. He had always worried about that, even when mom and dad died. He didn't leave me a lone for weeks.

"You better have a fantastic excuse Jasper," Sean seethed on the other end of the phone.

"Relax Jerry, I left my phone at the house. I just went and grabbed a few things for dinner, Bella's father is coming over."

There was silence for a moment but I could him breathing irregularly from anger. "Jesus Jasper, please don't let this fucking phone leave your side. I… I couldn't bare it man. There is no one there to watch out for you…"

My eyes watched as I dug my heels into the ground before they started to sting with tears. I shook my head and ground my teeth together. "Sean don't. I'm fine. You have to trust me, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'll be fine. Now go suck faces with your fiancee or something I have to get the house cleaned up, Charlie's bringing guests."

Sean let out a heavy sigh. "Just give me a call if you need anything-if you need me there I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Then what would MaryAnn do? Don't worry brother, I'll call you later."

I set the phone down on the counter and let out a shaky breath. Max came and circled my feet, he was silent catching the emotion of the empty room. "Come on Buddy," I whispered as we walked into the office where my dad's guitar rested on its stand next to the piano. Sitting down on the aged bench, it creaked with my weight and my fingers plucked each string just letting it make natural sounds. Soon I began to play, just randomness to be honest but as I felt the rhythm I began to sing quiet, making words up as I went.

"_All day staring at the ceiling, makin' friends with shadows on my wall. All night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown and I don't know why. Well I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell but stay a while and maybe then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be_."

I stopped abruptly and let my head hang. I studied the old guitar in my hands, I focused on every nick and scratch, every little chip and aged paint. I sniffed and closed my eyes taking deep breaths in and out. Max suddenly barked and I looked at him curiously. "What's up Max?"

He walked toward me slowly as I set my guitar down, and rested his face on my knees brining his paw up to pat my lap. I smiled softly, scratching behind his ears. "I'm starting to think you're more than the average dog Max."

With a sigh I stared at the clock realizing I was running low on time. Charlie and Lisa were coming over for dinner, and she was bringing her son Oliver who was visiting from Michigan. I rubbed the back of my neck before heading to kitchen to start prepping dinner.

BPOV

"Oh you two have grown so much!" Renee-I mean mom squealed as she gave us both big hugs. Daniel and I exchanged glances before giving her soft smiles. Even after all the shit, she was trying hard. We appreciated it.

**I hope guys enjoyed this short little chapter. please let me know what you think? thank you guys soo much! please review. **


	34. Chapter 22 part 2

**Okay people here you go! Here is part 2 to this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the wait! ALLLL the BIG stuff is happening next chapter so keep and eye out and PLEASE READ THE VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**I don't own twilight**

BPOV

"How is everything?" I asked Jasper as I looked out the window of Mom's office. New York was lit up beautifully and she had a perfect view.

"Good," Jasper chuckled. "Dinner went well. I think you'd like that Oliver guy, he seems nice enough."

"I can't believe you've met my Dad's girlfriend's son before me!" I laughed before leaning against the nearest wall. "I miss you Jasper."

"Babe, you haven't been gone a whole day yet," Jasper said in a light tone before he continues. "I miss you too."

"It's Friday," I whispered. "I could've snuck out tonight to see you."

Jasper almost groaned before chuckling. "Don't make me feel any more lonely tonight than I already do. Besides if you were here you would've had to socialize with your new family members."

I bit my lip and smiled. "Not for the _whole_ night Jazz," I joked before looking out the window again. "It's so different here. I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of miss Forks and all the green."

Jasper chuckled. "New York is beautiful Bella, not as beautiful as you mind you but still a pretty sight."

I laughed. "Hey, none of that over the phone."

It was Jasper's turn to laugh before he spoke. "Coming from the girl who is trying to tease me about my lonely bed tonight."

Daniel walked into the office and taps his watch. "Come on Bella, Renee is ready to go."

"Okay Danny," I said before saying good bye to Jasper. "I love you Jasper. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too Darlin'. Sweet dreams."

I hung up and made my way to Daniel with a smile. Daniel rolled his eyes at me before his phone started ringing. _I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart. _Daniel answered the phone quickly with a goofy smile. "Hey Annie."

I mock him and roll my eyes at him before messes up my hair with a light shove down the hallway. Mom is waiting at the end of the hallway with a smile. "I'm sorry about that, are you ready for dinner?"

"I'm starving," I smiled. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Mom nodded and let out a big breath. "Yes finally. You two are more than welcome to come and watch. Maybe even get dolled up."

I smiled. "I think Daniel would like the cameras. He's really into photography. He even has stuff in the local art gallery."

Mom's eyes lit up with happiness and sadness at once. I think she was proud of him but sad that she didn't know that. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'm more of a musician, along with my boyfriend." I explained with a smile.

"I have heard you play or sing in a long time…" Mom commented before looking behind her to see Daniel with that goofy smile. "Who is he talking to?"

"His girlfriend Annie. He goes all googoo for her," I laughed as we headed out to catch a cab.

I'm glad I gave mom a chance and listened to what Jasper told me. I just wish all these awful years hadn't gone by the way they did with her.

JPOV (Next Day)

I hugged my guitar to my chest as I sat in pajamas on the back porch watching Max run around outside. Today was beautiful cloudless day, and he was enjoying the weather. I started plucking the strings absentmindedly before I got a rhythm going and I started singing some random lyrics. "So here's another day, I'll spend away from you. I miss the stupid things we'd go to sleep and then you'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM. Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me do what you wanna do, what you wanna do. Take me with you, I start to miss you. Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight."

I laughed as I stopped and then turned around quickly at the knocking sound against the glass down behind me. Annie gave me a lazy smile as she walked over to take a seat next to me. "Good morning," I greeted with a light strum.

"Good _afternoon_," Annie smiled. "You seriously just waking up?"

"I was restless last night," I explained. "I guess I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Annie said sadly. She got the wrong idea.

"I'm not restless because of Gramps Ann," I murmured softly, then sheepishly said, "I've been so used to having Bella here at night that it's just hard to break the habit."

Annie giggled, "_Oh_. Okay that makes sense. How does Charlie feel about that?"

I smiled, "What he doesn't know, won't hurt me."

She laughed as I changed that little saying up a bit. "It's so hard to get used to you as a jokester. She brings the best out in you."

"And Daniel does in you," I said nodding to her paint stained hands. "Were you painting this morning?"

"Yes actually," Annie said excitedly. "It was perfect thing morning at the beach. I set up right on the front porch but I got hungry and thought since our twins are gone we could hang for a bit."

BPOV

I woke up to find my brother writing on a sheet of paper and with my guitar in his hands. "Danny what are you doing?" I asked as I sat up attempting to tame my wild hair.

"Listen to this Bells, and tell me what you think," was all he said before he started strumming. "There was a girl named Annie, she had a very pretty face. Not the way you would think so, let me see if I can try to explain it. She had a smile that could light up a room, and when she moved it'd be moving in you. But she wasn't like a magazine, she was just plain jane and her name was Annie. She never looked in the mirror, she liked what she would see and even if I tried to tell her, she never listened to a word I'd say. Annie don't be shy here, Annie don't just lie here, looks don't make the world go round but it comes around."

Daniel stopped singing and looked at me. I was speechless and had a big smile on my face. "Danny that sounds great! You're writing Annie a love song!"

Danny ducked his head bashfully. "I started writing it when I first met her but then I just got so caught up in her I just never finished writing it. I don't know after talking to her last night I couldn't stop thinking about her. So I started trying to remember what I had written down."

I sat cross legged on my futon and looked at Danny. "So what are we gonna call this _band_ of ours?"

Daniel laughed, "Something cool like _Forks_."

I busted out laughing. "Yeah right Danny. Let's try to be just a little more creative."

Mom soon opened the door and told us to get ready for the photo shoot. I think today will actually be fun and this today will be Daniel's day to shine for mom, whether he wants to or not.

JPOV

After an amazing lunch with Annie and stopping by work for a little bit I made it home in time for the thunderstorm to hit. Thank God I left Max in the house. When I ran into the house drenched, the phone was ringing loudly and I already had two messages on it. I answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hello Jasper," My aunt Esme said in loving tone. "I would really like to talk to you about something."

**FIRST, sorry for any mistakes I've made I wanted to get this done and posted! :S**

**Songs: I Believe In a Thing Called Love by Artist vs Poet, Cross My Heart (Acoustic) by Marianna's Trench, Annie by SafetySuit**

**SECOND! Please check out my Promise series (Make Me a Promise and Promise I Can't Keep)**

**THIRD, for those of you who have known me for a while or who have read any of my stories you know that I had taken a longer hiatus in February of last year with a family death. So anyways I am posting a very personal story that I have had in my head. PLEASE read it but I'm not looking for flames because it is close to me but I feel like since I wrote I might as well put it up. I'm posting under the name February 20th**

**FOURTH! If you are a fan of Wake Up Call, you know that I started the sequel Always Dreaming and never finished. Well good news! I have started a rewrite of Always Dreaming and have that posted as well! It's called Never Wake Me Up.**

**FIFTH! Please check out my website I have the updated music playlists to ALL off my stories and pics. and please check out the other links on my profile.**

**OK I'M DONE! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR READING YOU ARE ALL SOOOO AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I WOULDN'T BE WRITING WITHOUT YOU GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ~CDM**


	35. Chapter 23

**Hi guys... I'm officially home from my month long europe trip. You guys have been so patient with me. I am so sorry if has taken me this long. Please forgive me? Here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes I've missed. My beta is now in "ZzZ land" as she puts it. Thanks guys. **

Chapter 23

"Esme wants me home with her," Jasper explained to me as he leaned against his kitchen counter with his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"Home? Where? In Texas?" I questioned. This is impossible. This can't be happening.

"No her house in California… And I think I'm gonna go." He answered shortly.

_What?_ "What?" I voiced my thoughts aloud. "Why?" _I can't believe you're doing this. Why? _

"I'm a burden here Bella," Jasper exclaimed as his arms uncrossed themselves in frustration. Anything I do becomes dark and grey. I'm ruining us, I'm ruining it. And you shouldn't have to deal with my shit."

I shook my head and marched up to him, leaving very little room between us. "Jasper, don't say things like that! I love you, you could never be a burden to me. Ever." _Why are you saying this?_ I can't believe this was happening. I had been home a week and he started acting funny… I finally worked up the courage to talk to him completely about this. This isn't what I expected at all.

"Yes I am. Bella, I can see it in everyone. In you, in Sean, in Annie. All of you walk on eggshells around me and I can't stop it! Fuck yeah it hurts but I just want it to back to normal!" he shouted at me. "I can't do that with you guys."

"You think you can do that with Esme?" I shouted back. "She's your aunt. She has lost just as much as you!"

"She made a promise to my mother," Jasper started quietly. Recoiling from losing his temper. "When she was still alive, Esme promised she would take care of me if anything ever happened to Mom. I should go. She wants to keep her promise, I shouldn't let her live with that grief. Besides Carlisle thinks I need to get away anyways."

_This isn't you. What is going on? Carlisle thinks he should get away? Why the fuck is he?_ "Jasper, this isn't you. What happened? Why are you talking like this?"

"Nothing happened," Jasper said as he moved away from me to the other side of the counter. He rested hands against the granite and extended his arms as he stared down at the chilled surface. "They're coming to get me in two weeks."

_Two weeks… fourteen days… taking him away to California._ My heart literally was breaking in two. What was I supposed to do without him here? How would we ever work? Then I get it. We wouldn't. We wouldn't be together when he leaves. _Fuck yeah it hurts but I just want it to back to normal! I can't do that with you._ He said it himself… "That's it then? We're over? All because you think you're a fucking burden?" My voice rose at each word. "I can't believe this! I _loved _you!"

Jasper sighed. "Bella, I will always love you."

"Don't." I interrupted him. "Don't say things like that to me."

"Bella-" Jasper moved toward me. I already grabbed my bag and keys, heading to the door.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I can't believe you! I _loved_ you! _You_ gave up on us. On _me_. I never gave up on you. I hope you understand that. You're a coward!" I yelled. "You're a fucking coward! You run away Jasper. You ran away from Texas and now you're running from Forks, you know what though? You're not running away from a place or memories. You're running away from people who love and care about you. I can't believe you. I can't believe you really did it!

"I hope you have a nice life in California. We'll all be glad to have you off our shoulders," I yelled sarcastically. "Don't talk to me, don't come to see me. Stay away from me Jasper."

I slammed the front door in his face and ran out to my truck in the rain with tears streaming down my face. I gunned it down the private gravel driveway and drove for five minutes before I pulled over on the side of the road and just let myself cry.

"_Pain, make your way to me. And I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight, this heart will start a riot in me. That's what you get when you let your heart win_," I sung quietly to myself, trying to comfort myself.

Soon there was knock on my window and I looked to see Jasper standing outside, drenched from the rain. He was shivering as I opened my door. I slid over and he hopped in. He was gasping for air, from running probably, as he stared at me. No matter how mad I was at him, I couldn't get over how gorgeous he looked as his honey hair darkened form the rain and water dripped from the strands that were getting too long. His normally light playful blue eyes were dark and serious.

"Bella," he managed from heavy breaths. "You have all the right in the world to be mad at me. I would be too, fuck I am. I love you so much, no one on this entire earth could understand. I want you so bad, but I can't have you without ruining something or hurting someone."

I scooted closer to him and shook my head. "Why do you keep saying things like that? What are you ruining?"

"I almost ruined the relationship with your father first off. And I'm hurting Esme. I really meant what I said. I don't want her to feel like she disappointed anyone."

"Jasper, why can't you just stay?" I cried. "If you loved me, you'd stay. Why are leaving me?"

He timidly pulled me close to his soaking chest. "I love you so much Bella but I'm loving you more by leaving. I can't be the man you need me to be like this. I need to… fix myself."

"You're perfect," I said. "There is nothing wrong with you! Please don't leave me."

"I'm going Bella and know you're mad at me. And I know you want to hate me right now, or maybe forever but I couldn't let us end that badly. I couldn't let us end with a slammed door between us. You don't deserve that. I leave in two weeks Bella, I'm sorry I've been such an asshole but I believe this is for the best."

I moved away form him and stared at him through my tears. "Just go," I whispered. "that's a bullshit line and you know it. Just go, so I can move on. Good bye Jasper."

I sat forward and stared out the windshield before Jasper sighed and climbed out the truck to walk back home. I slid back over to my side and drove back to my house. I could't even compose myself as I came inside. I was so mad at Jasper, at his aunt and mostly at myself. I wanted to be mad at him and hate but I couldn't bring myself to be and I hated myself for all the things I said to him. As I marched through the front door I bee lined straight to my room not giving my brother or Annie a second glance.

"Bella?" Daniel called out in confusion and then I heard someone get off the couch.

"I'll go talk to her," Annie said to him. "You can be big brother later."

So, tonight Annie and I sat in my bedroom talking and arguing about Jasper while Daniel brought us each a tub of ice cream and a pad of brand new paper. We are over. He is leaving in two weeks. And I still love him.

"Bella, he's confused." Annie told me as we laid in my bed. "He wouldn't leave us if he were thinking straight. Esme probably has something on him."

"Matt told me he was going to do something stupid. And he told me not to lose faith in Jasper. I made a promise to him that I would't and I won't. I hope he gets better when he's with Esme, I just wish he did leave now."

"You don't wish he'd leave at all," Annie murmured as she took another bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Yeah, you're right," I said as I jammed cookie dough ice cream into my mouth.

"Who the fuck am I kidding," Annie said with an annoyed face. "Jasper is an idiot. I can't believe this… He's going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow and then I'm going to stop talking to him too. He may have grown up to be my brother but I love you and Daniel so much. He shouldn't do this."

I hugged Annie close and we we hung out for the rest of the night with melted ice cream and scribbles of angry words and sad lyrics on a notepad.

_Bella, Jasper is the suffer in silence type, and I know things are going to change when I die... Which I have heard will be soon. I want you to know you are the best thing that has ever happened to him and I thank you for that. Whatever happens don't lose faith in him._

_I could never think ill of him. _

Oh Matt, help him.

**thank you guys sooo much for reading! it means a lot, i know you guys know that by now. PLEASE REVIEW! let me know what you think. Sorry again for all the mistakes Ive missed. **

**Song(s): That's What You Get by Paramore. **


	36. Save Me

**Hi guys I just put up a new story written with SiempreCrystalClear called Save Me. Please go check it out! We would really appreciate it. I am working on the next chapters and they will be up by the end of this week. Thank you! **

**And I will have another point to address on my next AN when I post so please keep a look out. **

**Thanks again guys! **

**~CDM**


	37. Chapter 24

**Here you go guys! This is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it has taken so long! Please read my AN at the bottom as well. You guys are great! thanks SCC for being my beta as usual :)**

JPOV

_Take my hands and keep them busy again for I think I'm losing my whole belief system_

_I keep a lot of problems in my head sometimes and I keep on forgetting. _

_So take my hands and keep them busy again. _

_Save me a place inside the quiet. _

_I don't hate, 'cause I see it in everyone around and lately I've been losing truth. _

_Faith, I have been losing too. _

I sang as I strummed my guitar loudly. Sitting on my bed in my room, I looked around at all the boxes pack to go away in storage and stared at my bags by the door. I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm such a fucking idiot. I was torn between Bella and Esme, but at least Charlie understood. God forbid Bella ever found out that I have been talking to Charlie… she'd be mad, and hopefully more with me than Charlie. I loved Bella. I still do I love her with my whole being, but I know she will never forgive me for this. I've fucked us up one too many times.

I could't stand the feeling I was pulling her down with me, I couldn't stand the feeling that she constantly worried about me, I couldn't stand the feeling that I couldn't be strong for her like I'm supposed to be. I feel weak, and she doesn't deserve that. She deserves much much better than that. She deserves an emotionally stable boyfriend who isn't plagued with death. That's how Carlisle and Esme put it, well at least that's how it translated bluntly.

When I started telling Esme no, she wouldn't even listen to it. I love my aunt but sometimes she just needs to get her way. Of course I understand that she is doing this out of love, and I know she is doing this because she cares about me but she doesn't understand what she has asked me to leave behind. I love my life here and she's asking me to change that. Change isn't something more I need right now, but when she brought up my mother… It made me start to rethink my answer to her. Then she started going on about how Carlisle and her were talking about all my "trauma" and how I should be taken care of (I wanted to argue Bella would take care of me, but that added to the feeling that Bella deserved someone strong and she didn't need another person to rely on her).

Max sat at my feet and whimpered softly. "Me too Buddy," I murmured in response as I patted his head.

Esme called then, making sure everything was going smoothly for me. She wishes she could be here with me but she couldn't get a flight any sooner than Friday, two days from now. I told her it was fine. Then whole time I'm on the phone I'm staring out the windows of my room, into the backyard on this horrible rainy day, thinking about what Bella is doing right now and how she is feeling. I'd hate me too… Hell, Annie even hates me. I think Daniel kind of understands but he's still siding with the girls. Annie and I got into it the day after I broke it off with Bella. She was fuming, and it has been a long time since she has been that way with me. I deserved that, and I deserved much much more.

"Jasper?" Esme asked when I didn't respond to her.

"Pardon?" I apologized.

With sigh I could hear the sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry Jasper. I feel like you're hating me for all of this."

"No, Esme. I don't hate you. I understand completely," I sighed. "I promise, I just… It'll take some getting used to again."

I almost thought I heard her sniffle before she spoke again. "I love you Jasper, I know we haven't spoken in a while and I'm so sorry for that."

"I love you too Esme. I'll see you Friday."

We said our goodbyes and after I hung up I continued to look out the window, feeling like this rain was a plague of my life. The rain represented much more than sadness, it represented the flood inside of me of the weakness and pain I refuse to show.

BPOV

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Bells, cheer up. We just went shopping with you for _five hours_," Daniel said lightly, pulling me close to him in the back of the cruiser.

Instead of sitting by the window as usual, I curled up next to Daniel in the middle seat. My twin was the only person to give me true comfort like this, other than Jasper of course but we are over... I think it had to do with our twin telepathy. Dad sighed from the front seat, "Daniel's right Bella. It's not the end of the world."

_I'm sure that's what you said when Mom left too_, I thought sarcastically. "I know it's not but he's being so stupid! It completely irks me," I grumbled.

"He feels like he's doing the right thing," Dad said. "You can't judge a man for that."

"You're siding with my ex-boyfriend?" I asked. "I'm sure pretty sure dads are supposed to want to kick their butts instead."

"I'm not siding Kid," Dad chuckled. "I can just see where he is coming from. I know you love him, and I know it hurts. Sure will it take a while to get over him? Yes. But can you do it? Yes. You're in high school Bella, you still have college to get through. Things change, people change. Jasper might even come back to Forks, if his aunt situation doesn't work out."

"Well he better not come crawling back to me," I grumbled again even though that's exactly what I would want him to do.

Dad chuckled again. "I said the same thing about your mom but I didn't mean it. Besides, look at me now, I've got Lisa and I'm happier than I have been in a long time."

Daniel and I laughed. "Thanks Dad."

"No problem Bella. Man, this storm is getting worse. Good thing we are only twenty minutes outside Forks, otherwise I would've been pulling off now." Dad comments.

"I agree," Daniel said as he held me against him.

I hated being like that. I hated seemly like one of these kind of girls but I could't get over him and I couldn't believe he could let me go so easily. If his aunt hadn't said anything to him, then he never would have done this. He still would've been with me, and over time I could've helped him get through it all. I started to doze off lightly through our drive, finding the rain soothing but suddenly I heard a loud honk and saw a flash of headlights.

JPOV

"There you go Max," I smiled as I put more food in his bowl before I sat to eat my own dinner.

The house felt so quiet and empty with just me and Max in it. I don't remember it feeling that way when I first moved here. It feels like it's missing something. Or someone.

"_I keep drinking malted milk, trying to drive my blues away. I keep drinking malted milk, trying to drive my blues away. Baby, you're just as welcome to my loving as the flowers is in May. Malted milk, keep rushing to my head. And I have a funny, funny feeling and I'm talking all out of my head." _I sang Eric Clapton's _Malted Milk_ while eating until my phone rang, and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Jasper Whitlock?" a woman said on the other end.

"Yes?" I answered a little confused.

"This is Forks Hospital calling."

**Ok guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! PLEASE let me know what you think! And as for the songs (malted milk by eric clapton and Work In Progress by the Dangerous Summer) they are all on my website here: ****cantdecodeme (.) ********weebly (.) com (/) save-me (.) html (please go check it out. I work on hard on putting all this on)**

******AN: Okay and here is some kind of (i guess) big news... I'm thinking about quitting FanFiction after I finish Music Savior and my other little on going stories. I have a poll on my profile about people who want me to stay. I want to stay but I feel like I work really hard at trying to post things quickly and make a dead line for myself but no one ends up reading them anymore and it has really been stifling my enthusiasm as a writer to post on here. I might as well just write and not post because if no one is gonna read it than I shouldn't have to rush myself. Its sounds selfish but I don't know how else to put and that's how I feel. **

******I would really appreciate comments on what you think about this issue. **

******Thanks agains guys for all your support and especially to those who have stuck with me since day one with Wake Up Call and Final Thoughts. **


	38. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! I want to fill you in on the new plan. The chapters of this story are going to be A LOT shorter than what they were before because since school started up I have no time to write. So anyways I am so sorry guys! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the mistakes I missed. I'm tired and wanted to get this posted. **

Chapter 25

BPOV

It was hazy as I woke up in a dark room with the echoing sound of beeping. I looked around and down at my arms where needles and wires were stuck in me. Then I realized the beeping was my heart beat. I was in a hospital. I looked around the room again and saw a familiar blond resting his head on my bed, sleeping. I watched his back rise and fall slowly, he looked so peaceful. His hand held mine tightly, and I lightly squeezed it back, hoping not to wake him. Then a nurse walked in suddenly, and she gasped.

"Oh my stars, you're awake!" she cried quietly before looking over at the sleeping Jasper.

She came over slowly and took my charts before nodding over to him. "He hasn't left your side since you got here. It's all we nurses could do to get him to go home to change."

My eyes watered at the thought of how hard this must've been for him, after everything he has been through.

"I'm going to let the doctors know you're awake. You might want to wake him yourself. It's 4:30 in the morning, if you're wondering." she told me before walking out the door quickly.

I looked around and noticed a light switch by my bed, the white room held a yellow tinge instead of black as the lights came one. I squeezed Jasper's hand tightly again and this time I felt him stir. "Jazz…" I whispered, my throat ached and my voice broke with sadness.

He sat up with his eyes wide as he looked at me. "Bella?" he asked, before bringing my hand to his lips. Then as if he just remembered our break up, he pulled away muttering sorry. I shook my head and reached out for his hand again.

"Please don't. Please don't leave me…" I cried.

Jasper's eyes went sad as he stood up and moved to sit on my bed. "Oh baby," he whispered as he pulled me to his chest. I cried into his shoulder and he just held me, stroking my hair. "God, Bella I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too," I whispered. "What about Dad and Daniel?"

Jasper's eye went hard and he held me tighter, thats how I knew something was wrong. Nothing was all right, nothing. Suddenly two doctors walked in and made Jasper leave much against my protest. Then I felt it, that hole in my chest. I felt the ache of loss in my heart and I cried. No one needed to tell me anything, I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know yet. I didn't want to know who I lost yet.

JPOV

"Ben, she just woke up" I called from the nurse's station.

"Fuck," he cursed. "I'll be there as soon as I can. How is she?"

"I only talk to her for a couple minutes, the doctors kicked me out. They are going to be a while with her." I explained.

"I'm still coming, I don't care how long I have to wait. It's been two fucking weeks." Ben said.

"I know," I sighed. "I'll see you when you get here."

God, it's been two weeks since that phone call. The storm got so bad a semi lost control and hit their car. It crushed and flipped them over. They didn't stand a chance. It was a miracle she survived. I quickly walked to the elevators to take me to the cafeteria. It was Renee and Phil's turn to get something to eat, not that we took shifts but they usually made sure I took care of myself. I looked around, of course there weren't many people in there so they were easy to find.

"Jasper? Is everything okay?" Renee's voice was a little frantic.

"She's awake," I told them, standing there a little awkwardly. "There are running some tests now so I don't know when we will be allowed to see her again."

Phil nodded and touched Renee's hand softly. As bad as I felt for Charlie, when Renee left him, I can tell Renee is really happy with Phil and loves him deeply. I grabbed a coffee before Renee and Phil left to go ask some question. I planned on going to get some air at the entrance to wait for Ben and Annie. Since the accident Ben gladly took Annie in and after a bit of an argument with his dad, his mom let her stay. Amber, Ben's little sister, loves Annie to pieces already. I sat on a metal bench and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the clean cool air. It wasn't raining yet but I could smell it in the air.

"_Stranded in this spooky town,_ s_toplights are swaying and the phone lines are down. This floor is crackling cold. She took my heart, I think she took my soul. With the moon I run, far from the carnage of the fiery sun" _I sang in a whisper was I stared up at the stars.

I'm running into the darkness, away from all the light that ever entered my life. I gave her everything and now I'm going to leave her with it. I have to leave tomorrow. I've stalled on Esme as long as I could. I didn't want her coming down here and I don't want her to know about Bella. In any way. Esme doesn't even know I have a girlfriend. I don't think she even knew from the other family. I'd like to keep it that way. I don't need someone else reminding me. I am such a fucking coward. Jasper you bastard.

Ben and Annie show up looking quiet tired. Poor Annie is still her PJs. As soon as she sees me she runs into my arms. I hugged her close to my body and just let her cry. This was hard on both of us. Ben stands aside awkwardly for a few moments before speaking. "Can we see her yet?"

I shook my head, keeping my arm around Annie's shoulders. "No, not yet and even when they allow visitation it'll just be for Renee and Phil."

Ben nodded and rubbed his neck. "I can't believe they had miss it...It doesn't seem right."

I nodded in agreement. "Bella knows. I could tell, I didn't have to say a word and she knew. She lost hope. She felt it."

Annie started sniffling again before leaning into me. "We should probably go wait with Renee and Phil."

"They're just happy she's awake, I'm sure." Ben said as we walked inside.

"Relieved, I don't think she could've handled it to lose someone else." I said.

BPOV

_Daddy, Daniel. Daddy, Daniel. Daddy, where are you? Daniel, where are you?_

"Bella, can you tell me your full name?" the doctor asked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I answered in a small voice.

"Do you know what month it is?"

"August," I replied looking around the room to the two doctors and two nurses in my room.

Then they asked a bunch of other questions but I wasn't really paying attention. I was sore and stiff, and my voice hurt. _Dad, come back! Daddy, please! Daniel, where are you? Please don't be gone too. Please don't leave me. _

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! The playlist on my website is updated with the song, Closer by Kings of Leon, and I've also updated all the links on my profile including one to my new vlog. ALSO PLEASE! It's SiempreCrystalClear's Birthday! So please please please go give her a shout or pass her wishes on to me so I can pass them on for you! Thank you all so much for reading and putting up with me. **


	39. Sneak Peek

**Hey guys...wow you al must hate me. I promise I haven't left fanfiction, but school started mid august and it has taken over my life! I've had no time to write! I am so so sorry! Please forgive me? Anyways, I'm writing this to say I'm not dead and the WILL be an update soon. So to hold you over here is a a sneak peek of the next chapter to come :)**

BPOV

"_All the black inside me is slowly seeping from the bone. Everything I cherish is slowing dying, or it's gone. I won't ever be your cornerstone. I don't wanna be here holding on._" Jasper sang quietly to himself, while he sat in the chair he apparently has slept in for the past two weeks. My eyes were closed and I felt so tired. I couldn't get up, my body didn't want to respond. When I found out about dad officially last night, I freaked out and they had to help me go to sleep. I cried in Jasper's arms the whole time until the nurses slipped something into my drip.

Dad died on impact, they told me it was peaceful; that he didn't feel a thing. I have a hard time believing them. I can't imagine not feeling anything, I remember feeling _something_. Albeit I don't what but I can remember the impact. I remember Daniel pulling me close to him as everything went black. I missed the funeral. They waited almost a week but doctors weren't sure when we were going to wake up, so poor Lisa had to set everything up… I know it must've been so hard on her.

**sorry guys! Please bear with me!**


	40. Chapter 26 New!

**Hi guys... long time no update... I am so sorry. I've been out of town for thanksgiving with no internet and no time to really write... but soon the updates will pick. Eventually. Anyways I know you all probably just want to yell at me so here is the chapter... Thanks SCC for being my beta! **

BPOV

"_All the black inside me is slowly seeping from the bone. Everything I cherish is slowing dying, or it's gone. I won't ever be your cornerstone. I don't wanna be here holding on._" Jasper sang quietly to himself, while he sat in the chair he apparently has slept in for the past two weeks. My eyes were closed and I felt so tired. I couldn't get up, my body didn't want to respond. When I found out about dad officially last night, I freaked out and they had to help me go to sleep. I cried in Jasper's arms the whole time until the nurses slipped something into my drip.

Dad died on impact, they told me it was peaceful; that he didn't feel a thing. I have a hard time believing them. I can't imagine not feeling anything, I remember feeling _something_. Albeit I don't know what but I can remember the impact. I remember Daniel pulling me close to him as everything went black. I missed the funeral. They waited almost a week but doctors weren't sure when we were going to wake up, so poor Lisa had to set everything up… I know it must've been so hard on her. Apparently her son has moved down here with her...she really loved dad.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard Annie murmur to Jasper.

"She shifted a little earlier but I think its just the medicine wearing off. I don't know how long it'll be." He responded, there was something off about his voice.

"This isn't fair Jasper. How can they make you do this?" Annie asked, I didn't know what she way talking about.

"Esme thinks she is doing what's best. I get it, I don't agree but I get it." He responded.

"What time do you leave?" she whispered.

"I have to be at the airport by six," he murmured. "So I have a while. It's only eleven."

"I'm gonna go lay back down with Daniel okay?" she asked. Daniel is still here? Is he awake or not responding? Daniel where are you?

"I'll be here," he told her as I felt him reach out and touch my hand.

Jasper, I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I wish we never fought or broke up. I'm sorry for all the things I said. I want you forever, I need you so bad. Especially now. Please don't leave.

JPOV

Looking at my watch, I realized it was twelve and I only had five hours left with her. I stood out of the chair and laid on the small hospital bed next to her. We spooned as I listened to her heartbeat on the monitor. I let myself forget everything and just focused on her. She was the love of my life and I was leaving her forever. She was right about what we said to each other and she deserves more than damaged goods. I let my fingers stroke her hair as she slept like I used to when she'd spend the night and then I leaned down and let my lips touch her arm.

"I love you Bella," I whispered. "I always will. I think we are both making the right decision though. I can't be holding you back and I can't be lying to you for what I think is the best."

I entwined my fingers with hers softly for a moment. "I know this is going to be hard for you but you are so strong. You're going to get through this. You have Annie and Ben, and your mother. I want you to know I'm not leaving because I cant handle this. I would give my dying breath to stay here with you and love you through this, but I can't do anything about this. I hope one day you'll forgive me for all my mistakes because I know I've done one too many."

I felt her fingers squeeze mine back and I leaned over to kiss her cheek. I started to get off the bed when I heard her groan quietly.

"Don't," she whispered. "Stay."

I smiled softly before pulling her closer to me. She sighed comfortably and brought my hand to her lips. "I love you Jasper," she mumbled. "I could never be mad at you."

"Of course you could," I chuckled. "You just love me more than your anger."

"Please don't leave," she whispered, her voice sounding more clear.

"I have to Darlin." I told her.

She turned in my arms and looked at me, "I wish we didn't fight."

I sighed. "Me too but you were right. Like you always are."

"I wasn't. I was wrong… I want you for forever," she cried.

I leaned in and kissed her lips. She responded by gripping the hair on my neck and opening her mouth more to mine. I let my fingers wined into her hair and I fell under her spell. Her lips moved down my jaw to my neck while my fingers trailed down her side. We both stopped when we heard her monitor pick up, and I laughed as she blushed.

"Mine is the same way," I told her as I brought her hand to my chest over my heart.

She kissed me again and buried her face into my neck. "After one more kiss you have to let me go," she told me. "Otherwise it'll be too hard for me to say good bye."

I nodded before I kissed her one last time. In this kiss I gave away my heart, and in this kiss I gave her my life because when I arrive at Esme's I'll be dead.

BPOV

He was leaving. Now. These were my last moments with him until he gets on a plane and goes to his aunt's. I sat up in my bed and watched him look at his watch from the chair.

"Good bye Bella," he murmured.

"I hope everything works out for you," I whispered as I looked down at my hands.

He sighed. "I promised I wouldn't but I can't."

He came over and kissed my forehead softly. "It'll get better. Bye."

I watched him walk through the door and I brought my knees up to my chest and cried.

_What have I done?_

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me through this. I truly apologize for making you all wait so much! **

**Song: Pyro by Kings of Leon**


End file.
